DW: Alternate Matches
by PFC Rice Man
Summary: An off-shoot of my main DW. What happens when warriors are given completely different opponents? Let's find out who is Deadliest!
1. Rajput vs Viking

**Before I ship August 17th for U.S. Army Basic Training, I wanted to get this out to you guys. Thanks to Dr. MKDemigodz Warrior for keen weapon knowledge.**

 **What this fic will be is each warrior from Season one of my DW fic will face different opponents. First up we'll have the Rajput face the opponents I have assigned him. Hope you enjoy**

XXXXXX

Rajput: India's menacing martial arts master, who mastered a diabolical arsenal designed to kill.

(A Rajput is seen cutting down an invader with a swing from his Khanda.)

vs.

Viking: Battle crazed berserker who terrorized Europe.

(Vikings are seen charging into a village, a defender gets hacked by a Viking's Axe.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is… **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Rajput

Circa: 900 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Armor: Steel Helmet, Coat of 10,000 Nails, Steel Arm and Hand Guards, Dhal Shield

Viking:

Circa: 1000 A.D.

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: Riveted Chainmail, Spectacled Steel Helmet

Geoff, Mack and Dorian gather at a table where the weapons of both warriors are placed.

"Welcome everybody to a "DW: Alternate Matches" here we will have warriors from season one of PFC Rice Man's fic and pit them against different opponents." Mack started off

"I'm giving the edge to the Viking." Geoff said. "He is bigger, meaner and his weapons are just damn brutal. I think the Rajput is going down."

"Oh please, the Rajput wins this one." Dorian countered. "It's 'Samurai vs. Viking' all over again."

 _The Rajput came equipped with a varied assortment of exotic weapons designed to cut down all invaders:_

Short Range: Khanda

Mid Range: Bhuj

Long Range: Chakram

Special: Katar

 _Likewise, the Viking brings to battle an assortment of deadly weapons that made them the most feared plunderers of their day:_

Short Range: Viking Longsword

Mid-Range: Dane Axe

Long Range: Boar Spear

Special: Shield

 _For short range weapons, both warriors sliced their foes down with two deadly blades. The Rajput khanda and Viking longsword._

 _The team reviews the testing of the khanda and longsword in previous episodes. After a brief debate a decision is made._

"I'm calling this even, both are similar in length and cause crazy trauma on the human body." Geoff started off

"I disagree and giving it to the khanda." Dorian countered. "Superior training with his weapon and technique gives the Rajput khanda the edge here."

"I'm with doc, the Rajput's gatka increase the khanda's lethality by a long shot and the Rajput is just a martial arts super soldier coming at you with it. Edge khanda."

 _In short range weapons, the Rajput takes the edge with the khanda._

 _For mid-range combat, both utilized two very deadly polearms to hack and slash their foes down. The Rajput bhuj and Viking dane axe._

 _The team now reviews the tapes of both weapons in action._

"I'm giving the edge to the Dane Axe because of the amount of trauma it inflicts on your body. The bhuj even with the dagger surprise couldn't hope to do that damage." Geoff started off

"I agree, even with his armor the Rajput will be in for a surprise if the axe hits him. Edge Dane axe." Mack seconded

"Come on, you look like you were hit by a train. Edge Dane axe." Dorian concludes.

 _In mid-range weapons, the Viking takes the edge with his Dane axe._

 _For long range weapons, both Rajput and Viking used deadly throwing weapons to decapitate and impale their foes. The Rajput Chakram and Viking boar spear._

 _The team now reviews both weapons in action in previous episodes. They conclude that while the chakram is lethal when pitted against bare flesh, it will not do well against chainmail armor._

"Boar spear since it can pierce the Rajput's chainmail." Mack said as the others yawned and nodded.

 _For long range weapons, the Viking takes the edge with his boar spear._

XXXXXX

 _For special weapons, the Rajput and Viking relied on different approaches to kill their enemy, the katar of the Rajput against the Viking shield._

 _The team now..._

"Katar gets the edge." All three of them said in unison.

 _Wait...you didn't even let me finish..._

"We all know the shield isn't that great of a weapon and comparing it to the katar is just silly." All three replied to the narrator.

 _Yes...well...for special weapons, the Rajput takes the edge with the katar...I don't even get paid for doing this shit.._

 _Coming up, Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, we finally have our battle to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'_

XXXXXX

"Time to review the x-factors." Mack said

"Training went to the Rajput with a 100 to the Viking's 81."

"For physicality, the Rajput had a 95 to the Viking's 91.''

"For killer instinct, the Viking took it with a 100 to the Rajput's 97."

"Ferocity goes to the Rajput with a 94 to the Viking's 88."

"Endurance went to the Viking with a 92 to the Rajput's 90."

"Lastly we have intimidation. The Viking had a 95 to the Rajput's 90."

 _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will win in a battle between proud defender against feared plunderer?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXXX

It is a warm day in a small coastal area in India. A Viking is seen wondering around not too far from where his small boat had landed. He and his fellow warriors have ventured farther east and are looking for new lands to destroy.

He continues trekking along the shore when he sees a figure up in a rocky outcrop. A darkish skinned man in similar armor to his with a weird beard. He had come to face a Rajput. The Indian takes notice of the larger man's weapons and senses an invasion. He reaches for a chakram hanging on his arm and flings it at the Scandinavian.

The Viking lifts his shield and blocks the flying disc and takes a boar spear and hurls it at the Rajput. The Rajput twirls out the way and gets off the outcrop and descends downward to face the Viking. The Viking takes his other spear and runs over to where the Rajput had went and sees he had made it to ground level. He hurls his other spear at his foe just as the Rajput had thrown his last chakram and the chakram connects with the Viking and knocks him backwards.

The boar spear hits the Rajput with the spearhead slightly piercing his armor and knocking him flat on his ass. The Viking recovers from the hit of the chakram and looks to see the Rajput on the ground. He takes out his dane axe and charges for the Rajput. The Indian struggles to pull the boar spear out and looks to see the Scandinavian charging right for him.

The Rajput finally manages to yank the spear out of his armor and sees the dane axe coming down for his face. He lifts his dhal shield up just in time to take the hit. The axe however hits with so much force the Rajput grunts from the hit and quickly takes his khanda and goes for a swing at the Viking's leg. The Viking jumps over it and pushes the Rajput back and charges again with his axe raised over his head.

He brings the axe down again only for the Rajput to twirl out the way and swings at his back with the khanda hitting him and twirls around and lands another blow to the Viking's helmet dazing him. The Viking holds his head in pain as the Rajput goes for another swing only to block the khanda with the shaft of his axe. The force of the khanda breaks the axe's shaft in half and the Viking looks on in shock before drawing his longsword and blocks another swing from the Rajput.

The Rajput quickly jumps back and begins twirling his khanda in a circular pattern to keep the Viking at bay. The Viking stays back and eyes his opponent's movements. After a few seconds, he charges head on with his shield held in front of him and manages to tackle himself into the Indian warrior knocking him back.

The Rajput however brings his khanda down in hopes of slicing the Viking's legs only for the Viking to intercept the blow with his sword and with his shield, swats the khanda away. The Rajput, now weapon less runs to again create distance and quickly retrieves his bhuj stacked by a tree. The Viking gives chase and as he comes within inches of the Indian warrior, he is met with a swing from the Rajput's bhuj and the blow sends him stumbling sideways.

Seeing his opponent stunned, the Rajput brings the bhuj down again and hits the Viking in his helmet denting it but not killing him, the Viking quickly gets up and again charges at the Rajput with his shield held in front and manages to pin him against the tree. Before the Vikings can stab the Rajput in his face, the Indian had taken the time to take the dagger of the bhuj and stabs the Viking in his exposed side.

The Viking yells in pain and is shoved away by the Rajput who jumps with his bhuj and strikes the shield of the Viking with enough force to crack it. The Viking yells at the hit and shoves the cracked shield at the Rajput which causes him to jump backwards and the Viking goes for a wild barrage of swings.

The Rajput blocks most of the swings and attempts a parry with the bhuj only to be grabbed in his arm by the Viking and he quickly stabs the Rajput in his side. The blade pierced the armor and sending the Indian warrior grunting in pain before dropping his bhuj and grabbing ahold of the Viking's sword arm. He takes his katar and stabs the Viking in his sword arm albeit barely before being stabbed again above where his first would was.

The Viking, now desperate to kill this enemy grabs the smaller man by his throat and throwing him down into the ground. With his opponent down in his clutches, the Scandinavian brings his longsword down but unknown to him, the Rajput had put on his scissor katar and respond by stabbing him in his gut.

The Viking gasps loudly at the sudden pain and looks at the katar in his gut. He backs up dropping his longsword and clutches his wound before collapsing on his knees.

The Rajput gets up and retrieves his khanda. He looks at the helpless Viking who laid before him. The Rajput gives a quick yell before swinging his khanda. The Viking looks up and the last thing he'd ever see is the khanda connecting with his face, cutting his head horizontally in half.

The Rajput looks down on his defeated foe and raises his fists into the air yelling in his victory.

XXXXXX

Winner: Rajput

 **Rajput: 554**

Khanda: 175

Bhuj: 104

Chakram: 13

Katar: 262

 **Viking: 446**

Viking Longsword: 167

Dane Axe: 133

Boar Spear: 26

Shield: 120

 _Following a brutal back and forth encounter, the Rajput wins. His Khanda and Katar being his deadliest weapons. The Viking wasn't far behind. He had 446 kills with his longsword being his deadliest weapon._

"The Rajput won because he had slightly superior armor, better training, better skill and his weapons were far better at killing than the Viking's. It was a brutal battle, but the elite warrior wins over the barbarian." Geoff explained

(The Rajput is seen walking back to his village, strapped to his back is the Viking's dane axe. A new weapon now under his control and proof of a new threat.)

XXXXXX

Well, that goes the first alternate match up. Here is the list of all the match ups for this fic. Tell me which order you'd like to see them.

 **Samurai vs. Mughal Warrior**

 **Mongol vs. Samurai (Historical Grudge Match)**

 **Highlander vs. Viking**

 **Roman Centurion vs. Persian Immortal**

 **Ninja vs. Zulu**

 **Apache vs. Zande**

 **Zulu vs. Hawaiian Koa**

 **Knight vs. Roman Legionary**

 **English Longbowman vs. Hunnic Horseman**

 **Rajput vs. Samurai**

 **French Musketeers vs. Ottoman Janissary**

 **Rajput vs. English Longbowman**

 **Spartan vs. Mughal Warrior**

 **Russian Streltsy vs. Ottoman Janissary**

 **Ming Warrior vs. Conquistador**

 **Aztec Jaguar vs. Ninja**

 **Zande vs. Gladiator**

 **Celt vs. Germanic Ghost Warrior**

 **Conquistador vs. Ashigaru**

 **Aztec Eagle Knight vs. Zande**

 **Ninja vs. Hashashin**

 **Viking vs. Gladiator**

 **French Musketeer vs. Russian Streltsy**

 **Ninja vs. Gladiator**

 **Persian Immortal vs. Hunnic Horseman (Chariot vs. Horse battle!)**

 **Knight vs. Mughal warrior**

 **Celt vs. Ninja**


	2. Zulu vs Hawaiian Koa

Zulu: The fierce South African killer who carved out one of the largest empires in Africa under the blood soaked reign of Shaka.

(A Zulu warrior brutally slashes away at a rival tribesman with his Zulu Axe.)

vs.

Hawaiian Koa: Fierce island natives who used a deadly combo of martial arts and nature based weapons to overcome their foes.

(A Koa takes down a rival tribesman with a thrust from his polulu.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

Zulu

Circa: 1826 A.D.

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Ishlangu shield

Hawaiian Koa

Circa: 1700 A.D.

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Mahiole

Geoff, Mack and Dorian are seen at a table where the warrior's weapons are placed neatly.

"Today on DW: Alternate Matches, we'll have two of our most lethal native warriors in their respective regions do battle as the Zulu warrior of South Africa fights the Hawaiian Koa." Geoff started off

"This is a great match given the legendary training of these two warriors, but I'll have to give it to the Zulu simply because he has the metal weaponry compared to the Koa's nature based weaponry.'' Dorian said

"I'll give the edge to the Koa because of his physical conditioning and his Lua martial arts." Mack replied

 _The mighty Zulu comes equipped with an innovative arsenal which helped establish their military might:_

Short Range: Zulu Axe

Mid-Range: Iklwa

Long Range: Isijula

Special: Knobkerrie

 _The Koa charges into battle with a natural-based armory designed to kill his enemies:_

Short Range: Leiomano

Mid-Range: Shark-Toothed Axe

Long Range: Polulu

Special: Pikoi

 _For short range weapons, both warriors utilized lethal slashing and hacking weapons to bring their foes down._

 _The team reviews the testing of each weapon in their previous battles and come to a conclusion._

"The leiomano might be able to cause severe trauma and lasting damage when it's teeth break off, but the Zulu axe is made of superior material and that alone gives it the edge." Geoff said as the others nod in agreement

 _In short range weapons the Zulu takes the edge with the Zulu axe._

 _For mid-range weapons, the Zulu and Koa used two very different means of slaughtering their foes with the Zulu Iklwa and Koa's shark-toothed axe._

 _The team goes over the footage of each weapon's testing in their previous battles and after a hard thought come to a tough conclusion._

"This is tough, the iklwa when used in conjunction with the ishlangu make a nasty combination but the axe can be thrown giving it a distance advantage." Geoff started

"True, should it be even? The iklwa is better up close and the axe has the secondary function as a projectile, I'll go even on this one guys." Dorian said

"I'll agree on that, up close the Zulu has it, farther away the Koa has it, even." Mack finished

 _In mid-range weapons, our warriors are even._

 _For long range weapons, our warriors utilized throwing spears to skewer their foes._

 _The team now reviews the testing of the isijula and polulu in their respective first battles and debate on which gets the edge._

"Both are throwing javelins, both pretty much are too similar to gain the edge over each other in this category so this will be even." Mack said

 _In long range weapons, our warriors are even._

XXXXXXX

 _Now we conclude testing with special weapons, the Zulu Knobkerrie and the Koa's..._

"Pikoi gets the edge Narrator, obvious reasons." All three of the panelists said

 _Seriously let me finish next time guys dammit you guys don't even pay me enough..._

 _In special weapons, the Koa takes the edge with his pikoi._

 _Coming up, Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, we finally have our battle to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'_

XXXXXX

"Time to review the x-factors." Mack said

"For training the Koa had a 94 to the Zulu's 92."

"For physicality the Koa had a 90 to the Zulu's 87."

"For killer instinct the Zulu took it with a 92 to the Koa's 83."

"Endurance was a even, both got a 91."

"Lastly, there is ferocity, the Zulu took this with an 89 to the Koa's 85."

 _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Which tribal warrior will kill the other?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXXX

The battle begins with a Zulu warrior walking along a beach in the Hawaiian islands. He is seeking places to expand the Zulu empires influence and has ended up here.

He marbles at the serene scene and decides to rest for a bit and lays his weapons besides his Zulu axe near a rock. On another side of the beach a Koa is taking a leisurely stroll along the shoreline with his weapons in hand.

He continues walking until he eventually come across a stranger relaxing on his beach, he looks and sees a dark skinned man laying in the sand relaxing. Sensing his home island in danger, he takes sets his weapons beside him and takes a polulu and hurls it at the Zulu. The spear lands in between the Zulu's legs and he jumps up in surprise from almost losing his balls.

He gets up and sees the Koa charging him with his leiomano in hand. The Zulu quickly scoops up his axe and charges back. Both warriors meet and the Koa goes for an overhead chop with his leiomano only for the Zulu to block with his axe's blade and he returns with a horizontal swing aimed at the Koa's belly. The Koa quickly let's go of his leiomano and grabs the Zulu's axe wielding arm just in time to avoid being disemboweled.

He quickly attempts to break the Zulu's arm only to get punched in the face by his foe and he stumbles backwards. The Zulu sees an opening and goes for a jumping swing with his axe and the Koa sidesteps out the way and make a run for his other weapons he had laid on the ground earlier. The Zulu himself decides to run back to the rock where he had place his weapons earlier.

The Koa scoops up his weapons and turns to watch where his enemy is headed, seeing him head into the treeline, he quietly follows with his shark-toothed axe. The Zulu eventually finds the rock where his weapons lay and picks up his ishlangu shield and hears a twig snap behind him, he turns and sees the Koa's shark-toothed axe being swing into his face, he lifts his shield up just in time.

The ishlangu shield absorbs the impact and the Zulu shoves the Koa backwards and pins him onto a nearby palm tree, taking this chance he brings the axe down to plant it onto the Koa's skull only for the Koa to block it with his axe and quickly grabs the axe with his free hand and yanks it away from the Zulu.

The Zulu quickly jumps back to create some space and draws his iklwa. The Koa dual wields his leiomano and axe and holds them protectively in front of him, both warriors circle each other waiting for the other to make a move. The Zulu would be the one to make a move and he charges quickly with his shield do try and pin the Koa against a tree again only for the Koa to sidestep out the way and bring his leiomano down onto the Zulu's exposed back leaving a gash.

The Zulu screams at the pain and quickly turns around and violently swings his iklwa hoping to catch the Koa off guard. The Koa holds his leiomano and axe protectively in front of him only for the iklwa's blade to cut through the wooden part of his leiomano cut through and he drops it and goes for a swing with his axe only to receive and unsuspecting slice across his chest courtesy of the Zulu's iklwa.

He grunts and turns to run out the small palm tree area and heads towards the beach. The Zulu in anger runs after his foe intent on slaying this enemy.

The Koa makes it to the shoreline hoping to see his brethren for back up and turns around only to see an isijula hurled at his face. The Koa ducks it barely and gets a cut on his cheek. The Zulu charges forth with his iklwa ready to finish the fight and the Koa stands his ground and awaits for his foe to get closer.

The warriors meet head on and the Koa quickly side steps and swings his shark-toothed axe at the Zulu's iklwa wielding arm. The axe lacerated his flesh and he drops the iklwa screaming in pain. He drops his shield into the sand and draws his knobkerrie.

Both warriors circle each other again and they both eventually end up in shin high water. The tide is getting high and they both want to end this fight as soon as possible. The Zulu withdraws his knobkerrie with his good arm and the Koa holds his axe in front of him. The Zulu goes for a swing with his knobkerrie directed at the Hawaiian's skull only for him to jump back and bring his axe in a vertical slash and gashes the Zulu's shoulder.

The Zulu ignores the pain and quickly brings his knobkerrie in a swing that connects with the Koa's side making him yell in pain and falling into the water. The Zulu foes to bring his knobkerrie down to finish the fight but the Koa suddenly jumps up from beneath the surface and tackles the African warrior to the ground. The Zulu quickly kicks the Koa away from him and gets up to bring the knobkerrie down again.

Seeing this the Koa jumps to the side and with his axe, swings it at the Zulu's exposed hamstring and saws into it. The Zulu screams in agony and collapses onto one knee and tries to get up but he can't due to a severed hamstring. The Koa takes the opportunity to take the Zulu by his knobkerrie wielding arm and pops it out of the socket making the Zulu whimper in pain.

He then takes the Zulu's legs and kicks the knees in backwards making the Zulu fall back first into the water screaming in extreme agony.

The Koa takes his pikoi and wraps it around the Zulu's neck and violently, and I mean violently strangles the living crap out of Zulu. The Zulu coughs up blood and goes limp. For good measure, the Koa places on hand on the crown of his skull and one on his chin, twists his head 90 degrees and snaps his neck.

The Koa gets up, looks down at the fallen Zulu as blood turns the water red, pumps his fists into the air and yells in victory for the gods.

XXXXXX

Winner: Hawaiian Koa

 **Hawaiian Koa: 519**

Leiomano: 86

Shark-Toothed Axe: 123

Polulu: 22

Pikoi: 288

 **Zulu: 481**

Zulu Axe: 120

Iklwa: 225

Isijula: 36

Knobkerrie: 100

 _Following a brutal and close battle between two of the world's deadliest tribal warriors, the Hawaiian Koa narrowly seizes victory. His pikoi once again being his most deadliest weapon overall. The Zulu wasn't far behind, his iron weaponry proved a serious threat to the Koa with his iklwa scoring most of his kills._

"The Koa won despite possessing the inferior material in his weapons because he had the superior physical conditioning, just like with the Zande, it was hard to tire or even touch the Koa. The Zulu did prove an extremely hard foe to kill due to his iklwa and ishlangu shield combination. Today though, the Koa wins." Geoff explains

(The Koa is seen resting on the shoreline, the Zulu's corpse floating in the water in front of him, in the Koa's hand is the Zulu's iklwa. A trophy of his hard fought victory.)

XXXXXX


	3. Mongol vs Samurai (Grudge Match)

**Note: I know these two warriors have met in history before, but accounts say that typhoons destroyed the Mongol fleet so I decided this will be done on equal terms. As always, hope you enjoy.**

XXXXXX

Mongol: The merciless marauder who combined brute savagery and master horsemanship to conquer half the known world in the 13th century.

(A horde of Mongol horsemen are shown charging across a grassy battlefield, cutting down enemy soldiers with well-placed shots from their bows and slicing down a few stragglers with their swords.)

vs.

Samurai: Japan's lightning fast dealer of death.

(A samurai prepares to take on multiple attackers with his katana.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never fought on equal terms._

Mongol

Circa: 1225 A.D.

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Armor: Leather Lamellar, Leather Shield

Samurai:

Circa: 1550

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Armor: Kabuto Helmet, Do-maru

Mack, Dorian and Geoff are seen at the table where the warrior's weapons are stacked.

"Alright, time to settle the score, the Mongol and the Samurai have met in history but a winner was never decided in a fair fight." Mack started

"These two are two of Asia's most famous warriors. They are experts with the bow and today we will see who will win in this phenomenal match, but I'll give this to the Mongol, superior bow in my opinion and were unmatched on horseback archery." Geoff said

"I'm giving it all to the Samurai, superior armor, better swordsman ship and better trained." Dorian countered

 _The Mongol brings some wicked tools of his bloody trade to the table:_

Short Range: Piandao

Mid-Range: Glaive

Long Range: Mongol Recurve Bow

Special: Iron Flanged Mace

 _In turn the Samurai were the masters of various weapons and today they bring with them:_

Short Range: Katana

Mid-Range: Naginata

Long Range: Yumi

Special: Wakizashi

 _Both warriors utilized two curved swords to cut their foes down. The Mongol piandao and Samurai katana._

 _The team now reviews the tapes of both weapons in action and come to a decision after a brief discussion._

"I'm giving this to the katana, superior metallurgy and sharpness." Geoff started off

"I agree, the samurai is the better swordsman and the Mongol better watch out." Dorian seconded

"Agreed, the katana can pierce the lamellar armor as well while the piandao won't get through the samurai's armor. Edge katana." Mack concluded

 _In short range weapons, the Samurai takes the edge with the katana._

 _For mid-range weapons, both warriors used two similar polearms used to dismount their foes._

 _The team reviews testing of the naginata and the glaive and after a brief debate they still can't come to a conclusion._

"This is so tough, both are effective polearms against each other, but as we've seen with the glaive, once you get past that blade, you're good. Edge naginata." Geoff started

"I'm giving it to the glaive simply because it also has the hook end of it which will surely help in dismounting the samurai." Dorian countered

 _The tie breaker fell down to Mack._

"Both these weapons are effective for their respective uses. But in the end, I give it to the naginata solely based on the samurai's sheer skill with it and once you get past the glaive's blade, you can slice the it in half along with the Mongol."

 _In mid-range weapons, the samurai takes the edge with his naginata._

 _For long range weapons, both warriors utilized bows of similar power._

 _The team reviews the testing of both bows in action. After a close comparison they find that deciding the edge is more difficult than ever._

"These two bows are nearly identical in power, both are extremely well trained with their bows but in the end, I have to give it slightly to the Mongol since he can fire his bow effectively on horseback." Geoff started

"Agreed, the yumi can be used on horseback, but the Mongol is pure perfection in horseback archery. Plus, he can aim and shoot in any direction. Edge recurve bow." Dorian said

"I find myself agreeing with you guys, edge recurve bow." Mack finished

 _In long range weapons, the Mongol takes the edge with his recurve bow._

 _For special weapons, both warriors utilized two different side arms to destroy their foes._

 _The team reviews the testing of both weapons...does the mace get the edge? Remember Genghis Khan vs. Oda Nobunaga? Same deal right?_

Geoff, Dorian and Mack nod to the narrator.

 _Yes, well, for special weapons, the iron flanged mace gets the edge._

Coming up, Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, we finally have our battle to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'

XXXXXX

"Time to review the x-factors." Mack said

"For training, the Samurai was trained since birth so he had a 100 to the Mongol's 98."

"For physicality, the Samurai has a 95 to the Mongol's 90."

"For killer instinct. The Mongol was a born killer, he has a 96 to the Samurai's 85."

"For endurance, the Mongol has a 94 to the Samurai's 83."

"Intimidation goes to the Mongol with a 95 to the Samurai's 88."

 _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will win in a battle between the Samurai, Japan's aristocratic warrior bound by the code of bushido, or the Mongol? The vicious horse warrior who created the largest empire ever?_

"This grudge match...time to settle the score for real this time. Let's see who lives and who dies." Mack said.

XXXXXX

It's a peaceful day in Japan. A lone samurai is riding along the coast of the island nation. He has decided to take a nice relaxing stroll with his trusty horse and eventually he comes to a small rocky drop by the shore.

He notices another figure riding along by the water on a horse and he decides to ride towards the unknown warrior. He rides off the drop and onto the beach and sees the warrior has a bow in his hand. Assuming he is another samurai, he shouts to the unknown person and he comes to a halt. The samurai waits to see who this is and he turns his horse around.

The stranger reveals himself to be a Mongol. The Mongol was on a scouting mission of Japan so he can help his empire expand eastwards. Seeing that the stranger is in foreign armor and clothes. The samurai draws his yumi and rides forward towards the Mongol. The Mongol seeing what his foe is doing, does the same with his recurve bow and no rides forward as well.

Both warriors string an arrow each onto their bows and as they draw closer, both fire their bows and both arrows end up hitting each warrior on the shoulder. The Samurai's arrow piercing the leather lamellar while the Mongol's arrow pierce the do-maru as well.

Both warriors grunt in pain and brings their horses to a halt, they turn around to face each other but the Mongol had already strung another arrow and proceeds to fire it, the arrow connects with the kabuto and the force knocks the samurai off his horse. The Mongol with draws his piandao and rides toward the samurai.

The samurai quickly gets up and takes his naginata which is strapped to his horse's side. He waits for the Mongol to get closer and when he comes within feet of him, he swings his naginata prompting the raider to raise his shield and he is knocked from his horse as well.

The samurai rushes over to the fallen Mongol and quickly brings his naginata down to the raider's face but he quickly rolls out the way and gets up, runs over to his horse and retrieves his own polearm. The Mongol then slowly walk over to the Japanese warrior and points his glaive at the samurai.

The Mongol makes a move first with a thrust to try and stab the samurai through his chest but the Japanese warrior maneuvers his blade around the glaive's and twirls it and disarms the Mongolian raider. The Mongolian warrior responds by drawing his piandao and shield and mounts a charge at the samurai. The Mongolian relentlessly slashes at the samurai who goes to bring his naginata up only to have the shaft sliced in half by the piandao and he quickly sidesteps and draws his katana.

With the Mongol's relentless assault continuing, the Mongol slashes away at the samurai who precisely blocks every blow until he brings his shield up to which the samurai slashes at it and it becomes embedded within the wooden frame, seeing this, the Mongolian kicks the samurai away and he stumbles sideways, with not a moment to spare, the raider brings his piandao onto the kabuto with a clang and the samurai yells from the hit and grabs the piandao and throws the raider over on his back to the ground.

His foe temporarily stunned, the Japanese warrior stabs his katana onto the Mongol's face only to have it blocked by the shield and the Mongol grabs it and yanks it away, this causes the samurai to jerk forward from the yank and he quickly swings his piandao and slices the samurai across his cheeks, with that, he bashes the samurai away and he gets up and draws his mace.

With no other option, the Japanese warrior draws his wakizashi and eyes the Mongol. Both warriors slowly creep toward each other and the Mongol moves first with a swing of the mace only to have the samurai duck under it and stab his wakizashi into the Mongol's belly penetrating his armor knocking onto his back again. The samurai goes to finish the fight again but the Mongol brings his shield up to deflect it and goes for another swing of the mace.

It manages to hit the samurai's belly making him clutch it in pain. Quickly getting up, the Mongol goes to finish the fight but to his surprise, the samurai recovers and twirls around and with his wakizashi, swings it and slashes the Mongolian across his forearm making him cry out in pain and clutch his own wound. The samurai recovers from the blow and goes to bring his wakizashi onto the Mongol's head but he himself swings the mace and it lands against the samurai's kabuto with a jarring clang and the helmet is knocked right of his head.

The samurai stumbles sideways clutching his ringing ear and drops to his knees. The Mongol rushes over and the samurai quickly rolls sway and gets back up. His ears still ringing, he can still focus on the Mongol thanks to his years of training and holds his wakizashi by his side ready to finish the fight. The Mongol holds his shield in front of him and viciously swings his mace in hopes of catching the Japanese warrior off guard.

Anticipating this, the samurai twirls around the charging Mongol and brings his wakizashi and slices the Mongol's spine severing the spinal cord and sending him crashing to the ground, defenseless and unable to move.

The samurai limps over to the fallen Mongol who only curses him and spits at his face. Knowing he had won, he raises his wakizashi and brings it onto the Mongolian warrior's face, ending his life. Retracting his wakizashi, he sheathes it and goes over to mount his horse. He takes one last look at the deceased Mongolian and rides off in victory.

XXXXXXXX

Winner: Samurai

 **Samurai: 512**

Katana: 176

Naginata: 124

Yumi: 90

Wakizashi: 122

 **Mongol: 488**

Piandao: 133

Glaive: 120

Mongol Recurve Bow: 90

Iron Flanged Mace: 145

 _Following an intense, exhausting battle between two of Asia's most famous warriors, the samurai emerges victorious. His superior armor and short range weaponry sealed his narrow victory. The Mongol kept close behind him with the armor piercing power of his recurve bow and mace which allowed him to plow through the samurai's armor._

"Well, looks like we now see who would've won on equal terms. But look at it, the samurai wins 51.2% of the time compared to 48.8% for the Mongol. Throughout the entire simulations they were literally neck and neck the entire way through, they matched each other at long range. The factors that enabled the samurai to clinch his victory was his armor, his skill with his naginata and the sheer disciplined instilled in him coupled with his superior swordsmanship. Had this been an army of samurai against an army of Mongols, the Mongol would've definitely won that one, but this was a one vs. one on equal terms and the better man won it." Geoff explained.

(The samurai is seen resting at his home. The Mongol's horse now his. He goes to stash the Mongol's weapons away as trophies of his latest duel. He takes the recurve bow and strings an arrow at it, impressed by it, he will make good use of this bow.)


	4. Mughal Warrior vs Samurai

**Author's Note: This chapter would have been nearly impossible or never happened without the fight being written by the amazing DeadAliveManiac! I greatly appreciate the help and thank you too and Zivon96 for theit much beloved insight!**

Samurai: Japan's lightning fast dealer of death.

(A samurai is seen attacking a rival with repeated swings with his katana, eventually cutting his throat open.)

vs.

Mughal Warrior: The Muslim conqueror of India who ruled for nearly 400 years.

(A Mughal is seen dueling with a Rajput eventually slicing his throat with his talwar.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is **…THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never fought in history._

Samurai

Circa: 1550

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Armor: Kabuto Helmet, Do-maru

Mughal Warrior

Circa: 1600 A.D.

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Kavacha Plated Mail, Steel Helmet, Dhal Shield

Geoff, Mack and Dorian gather at a table where the weapons of both warriors are placed.

"Today on DW: Alternate Matches. We will have two famous warriors from the Asian continent once again do battle. The Samurai of Japan take on the Islamic conqueror, the Mughal warrior."

"This will be an interesting fight to see, both were excellent archers and swordsman, but I'll give it to the samurai, superior archer in my mind and has better armor." Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said

"I'm siding with the Mughal, they conquered all who stood before them and I think he'll make the samurai bow to him."

 _The samurai were the masters of various weapons and today they bring with them:_

Short Range: Katana

Mid-Range: Naginata

Long Range: Yumi

Special: Wakizashi

 _In turn the fierce conquerors bring about a lethal arsenal that ensured their dominance over the land:_

Short Range: Talwar

Mid-Range: Mughal Mace

Long Range: Indian Composite Bow

Special: Bichuwa

 _Both warriors were excellent swordsman who utilized curve blades to slice their foes to death._

 _The panelists now review the testing of both blades in their respective original matches from the main DW fanfic and come to a hard decided conclusion._

"Both blades are excellent at slicing and dicing your enemies, but the talwar can only slash effectively and against the do-maru, it's useless. The katana can stab just as it slices through you." Edge katana Geoff started off

"I agree, with his superior swordsman ship and his superior armor render the talwar ineffective. Edge katana.'' Dorian seconded

"Fully agree with you men, katana all the way." Mack finished

 _In short range weapons the Samurai takes the edge with his katana._

 _For mid-range weapons, both utilized two lethal polearmsto kill their enemies. The naginata and the Mughal mace._

 _The team now reviews both weapons and come to a rather easy conclusion_

Dorian, Mack and Geoff all chuckled and say "Naginata, the mace is just a bludgeoning weapon and the naginata has more kill potential. Edge naginata."

 _For mid-range weapons the Samurai takes the edge with his naginata._

 _Now, we will look at the weapons that made our warriors some of the greatest archers ever. The samurai's yumi and the Mughal Indian Composite bow._

 _We will now have each expert fire two arrows at torsos outfitted in their opponent's armor_

Samurai expert Brett Chan has returned to fire his prized yumi.

"Alright Brett, you get the deal. Let's see if you can pierce the armor." Geoff said

Brett nods and strings his first arrow and aims at his target. He releases the arrow and the arrow manages to pierce slightly through the mail armor. He strings his second arrow and with that, fires. The arrow becoming lodged in a spot just above the first arrow

Dorian walks up to the torso to examine the damage. "From what I'm seeing here, both your arrows actually managed to pierce the armor enough to cut into the flesh underneath. Not much damage but it's still something Brett."

Now it's time for Mughal expert Bahajneet Singh to fire his bow.

He strings his first arrow and takes aim at his target. He releases the arrow and it manages to pierce the do-maru only for it to fall out afterwards. Undeterred he strings his second arrow and fires, the arrow only deflects off the do-maru.

Dorian walks over to inspect the damage. "Well, I have nothing to say for the second arrow but for the first, just barely touching the Kan underneath this armor so no pain has been inflicted on your enemy."

 _Both warriors have just demonstrated their long range weapons. Which one gets the edge?_

"Well, judging by what we've seen with both bows, I'm going to have to call this a draw, both did minor damage only to each other's armor, but they are both very good with their bows which puts them both on an even playing field. Even across the board." Geoff says

 _In long range weapons, our warriors are dead even._

 _Both samurai and Mughal warrior used effective sidearms. The wakizashi and the bichuwa._

 _The team now reviews the testing of both weapons and come to their conclusion._

"I'll give this to the wakizashi, the samurai like with his katana, is just too good a swordsman, plus you can pair them together for double trouble." Geoff said

 _In special weapons, the samurai takes the edge with his wakizashi_.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Time to review these X-factors." Mack said

"For training, the samurai got a 100 to the Mughal's 96 because the samurai was born and bred into a warrior society and lives by the code of Bushido."

"For physicality, the samurai got a 95 to the Mughal's 91."

"Ferocity goes to the Mughal, he had a 94 to the samurai's 85 because of their them forcing you to convert to Islam, or die."

"Killer instinct went to the Mughal, he is driven by a deeper meaning, his faith. So he had a 92 to the samurai's 85."

"Next is discipline, no question this goes to the samurai. He has a perfect score of 100! I mean c'mon! They learn the consequences of failing and rather commit seppuku than face the consequences of failing his master. The Mughal has a 90, not that big a difference since he is driven by his religious drive.

"Lastly, we got endurance. The Mughal had a 90 to the samurai's 83."

 _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will win in a battle between proud defender against feared conqueror?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXXXXXX

The battle begins in a courtyard outside of a temple in the middle of a bamboo forest, surrounded by a cache of freshly reassembled and refurbished weapons of steel and wood. A man in red, metal armor motioning his arms around to center and calm himself, all but his eyes covered by armor, a ghastly mouth piece covering his lower face.

His meditation is broken as he hears the gate at the opposite end of the court yard squeal open. The samurai turned to find an unsettling sight: a being in mail armor with a head piece of mail that covered their face. The samurai could sense the ill intentions of the man before he even drew his bow, knocking his arrow and taking aim at the mesmerized samurai. The broad-headed arrow sang through the air, coming to a stop just inches before the samurai's chest, having caught it by the shaft with his bare hands.

With a grunt of anger, the samurai cast the arrow aside and reached for the ground, sheathing a long and short sword in adjacent scabbard before retrieving a massive bow. The samurai took aim at the Mughal with his own arrow, the Mughal having already released one that bounced off the samurai's kabuto, making him lose a step in shock before aiming once more with one eye. The samurai loosed his arrow, only for it to be smacked up into the air by the Mughal's uppercut of his bow. The Mughal caught the arrow upon its decent, knocking it and firing it back at the amazed samurai. The warrior easily sidestepped the arrow, catching it by the nock as it sailed past, swinging it around and drawing it to his waiting bowstring. The samurai once again unleashed the arrow, the Mughal unable to keep track of it as it slammed right into his forehead, slicing the flesh open but barely getting through the hole in one of the individual rings, and bounced off of his armor.

Impressed by the skill of his opponent and angered at the blood stinging his eye from the trickle coming from his forehead, the Mughal cast his bow aside, drawing a large, slightly curved metal bar from his back. The samurai followed suit, picking his naginata off the ground as the two slowly advanced in on one another.

The Mughal wasted no time as they drew near, wheeling the mace around to smash into the samurai. The samurai barely got his blade ahead to deflect the blow, knocking his aim off but having his own weapon kicked aside from its sheer force. Unfazed, the Mughal immediately swung it back across his body with one hand. The warrior thrust himself back to avoid the blow, the conqueror shooting his foot forward and catching him in the chest, sending the samurai sailing to his back. The Mughal stepped in with a massive overhead swing, slamming it into the stepping stones and shattering them with his force, the samurai managing to roll out of harm's way. The samurai acted fast, shooting his legs out at the Mughal's and trapping them before twisting himself hard to the side, forcing the Mughal to fall prone to the ground.

The warrior and conqueror scrambled back to their feet, weapons aimed ahead like spears. They slowly drew closer, crossing tips for a moment before the Mughal rose his mace with a shout. He intended to bring it down on the samurai's head, only for the strike to be ducked and the samurai swung his naginata in the same instant across the Mughal's gut. The strike did little besides drag across and scrape the armor in a flurry of sparks, but was enough to knock the wind from the Mughal and make him stumble back. Using his momentum, the samurai shot upright and wheeled his naginata over his shoulder and swung diagonally at the conqueror, sliding over his armor from shoulder to hip with the only results being the blunt force. The warrior thrust his blade for the conqueror's stomach, having his blow knocked aside.

The samurai regained from the blowback and swung his blade back for the Mughal's head, the conqueror ducking it and, while bent over, thrust his mace ahead, catching the samurai in the chest. The warrior lost a few steps before regaining his balance. The Mughal sought retaliation as he swung his mace overhead, only to bounce off the shaft of the naginata and have the end opposite the blade rammed into his gut, winding him. The samurai jammed his blade into the earth as soon as his swing followed through, taking the shaft by both hands and swinging himself around his makeshift pole, crashing both feet into the Mughal's face, sending him flying back and his mail head piece sailing in the opposite direction.

The dazed Mughal squinted as he looked up into the afternoon sun, only being brought back by the footsteps of the samurai growing ever-louder along with his shouting. The Mughal looked on as the samurai charged him with his naginata raised back over his head, the conqueror barely able to raise his mace over his face in time to shield himself from the razor-sharp edge.

The Mughal and samurai were locked in a test of strength, beads of sweat forming and grunts escaping as they fought for life and death. Finally, the Mughal shot his foot up between the samurai's legs, catching him in the crotch before backhanding his mace over the warrior's helmet. The samurai careened to the side, rolling along the ground to a stop with his naginata sailing up into the air, spiralling upon its ascent and descent until it crashed blade-first back into the earth, imbedding itself right between the Mughal's legs as he let out a frightened yelp and eventual sigh of relief.

The Mughal now towered over the dazed samurai, his ear ringing from the shot it had taken. The conqueror rose his mace up high before slamming it down on lengthwise along the samurai's back, backing him arch back and cry out in pain. His exposure of his head only resulted in the mace coming down over the top of his skull, sending him flat on the ground once more. The Mughal proceeded to barrage the samurai over the back with blows, cracking his ribs and breaking a few as well. Panting and with his weapon growing far too heavy, the Mughal ended his assault over a dozen blows in, leaving his supposedly defeated foe to die in his sanctuary. As he neared the gate and his hand reached out to open his exit, the deep, angered voice of his foe called out to him, "Anata wa hikyōdesu?"

The Mughal chuckled and turned back with a large grin to see his foe risen, katana overhead with tip aimed in the Mughal's direction. The Mughal let out another war cry as he charged at the samurai with mace raised. The conqueror brought the mace down on the samurai, only for the warrior to catch the club with his own blade. In a flurry of motion, the samurai drew his wakizashi from across his body and jammed it through the Mughal's side, going through his body and out his back. The Mughal screamed in pain, stumbling back and freeing himself from the blade and dropping his mace to hold his wound.

The samurai sheathed his katana once more and charged ahead with his wakizashi, the Mughal having little time to draw his bichuwa and dhal shield. The samurai lept into the air, the tip of his blade aimed down at the Mughal with both hands firmly wrapped around the hilt, and brought it down on his raised shield. The steel of his shield partailly gave way, the very tip sinking through and lodging itself there. The Mughal retaliated with a downward stab into the samurai's thigh, sinking through to the other side and making the samurai shriek in agony before shoving the Mughal back. The samurai held his wound in one hand and limped at the Mughal, swinging madly onto his shield until he had left a slight but noticeable dent. Little time to be impressed the Mughal backhanded the samurai across the face with his shield as he rose his sword again, sending him stumbling back in a circle of imbalance.

The samurai turned as the Mughal spiraled in his direction, hurling his shield ahead like a disc at the end of his revolution. The rim smacked the right into the mouth piece of the samurai, doubling him over in shock. The samurai felt his face and instantly noticed something was amiss. The shield had dislodged his face piece, slowly looking up at his foe to reveal the blood that ran down his chin from the internal damage of the blows he'd taken. The Mughal charged the samurai once more, ducking a swing for his neck and rising with a huge uppercut to the samurai's chin. The samurai danced back, the blow ringing his bell and the relentless Mughal remained in pursuit.

The samurai quickly regained his composure and loaded up another swing as the Mughal tossed his bichuwa into the air. The samurai let loose another attempt to behead his foe, only for his wrist to be seized mid-swing, captured as the Mughal hooked him across the jaw with his free hand. The Mughal released his grip for a moment as he spun himself around, planting his boot into the samurai's gut and doubling him over. One arm over his abdomen, the warrior weakly rose his wakizashi once more, only for his arm to be grasped once more, an object blurring past the samurai's face and ending up in the Mughal's hand, his bichuwa.

The Mughal stabbed the samurai rapidly in the stomach, many of the blows only weakening the armor before a few managed to sink into the flesh beneath. Limp over his foe's shoulder, the samurai drew his wakizashi back and jammed it into the Mughal's shoulder blade, catching him by surprise as he shoved the samurai to the ground, dagger still imbedded in his gut.

The Mughal ripped the blade from his back, tossing it aside with a growl as he drew his talwar from his side. He waited as the samurai rose, drawing his katana and raising it over his head as he had before. The Mughal charged in and swung for the samurai's neck, only for the swing to parried as the samurai brought his blade down before him. He flung the saber back and, after, righting his blade, slammed it down on the Mughal's collarbone on the side opposite his sword, snapping it but failing to puncture the armor. Gritting his teeth through the pain, the Mughal wrapped his hand around the samurai's thigh and jammed his thumb into the wound he had made. The samurai let out a vocal chord-shredding screech before rearing his head back and headbutting the Mughal, making him lose a few steps but giving him some breathing room.

The samurai barreled at the Mughal, backhanding his sword for his neck but hit only air as the Mughal ducked under the blow, letting off his own simultaneous swing at the samurai's stomach. The warrior arched gut away and inverted the grip on his sword, driving it down at the Mughal's back but only impaled the earth as the conqueror rolled to the side. The Mughal rose and locked eyes with the samurai, each staring the other down with furious hatred before letting out a final war cry and charging at one another, weapons raised.

The Mughal and samurai swung down on each other as they passed, skidding several yards beyond each other to a stop. The samurai shook with pain, his face having been slit open from brow, across the bridge of his nose, and to the opposite cheek.

The Mughal reared back as a mist of blood gushed out of him, the space where his armor tied together having been slit open, along with his chest cavity and abdomen. Hearing his opponent cry out in mortal fear, the samurai turned and charged him for a final time. In his stride, he spun himself around and dropped to a push-up position with a leg outstretched, hitting the Mughal in the heels and taking him off his feet. In his few moments of freely floating mid-air, the Mughal could only watch as the samurai spun around to face him with blade raised in both hands. The samurai brought the full weight of his body down with the swing, slicing clean through the Mughal's neck and driving his body to the ground as his head landed and rolled further down the courtyard.

The samurai rose to his weary feet, staring down at his headless foe as he sheathed his sword. Once he had done that, the samurai bowed to his foe before limping his way back to his temple in the bamboo ocean.

XXXXXXXX

Winner: Samurai

 **Samurai: 556**

Katana: 145

Naginata: 199

Yumi: 50

Wakizashi: 162

 **Mughal Warrior: 444**

Talwar: 142

Mughal Mace: 155

Indian Composite Bow: 50

Bichuwa: 97

 _Following a brutal struggle between two mighty warriors, the samurai emerges victorious. His armor and superior weaponry is what helped him achieve victory. But the Mughal wasn't any pushover, he proved he can match the samurai with his bow and the combination of his dhal and talwar kept this closely contested._

"Wow, the samurai won in the end. Both had a fair share of x-factors but the samurai was better trained. Born and bred a warrior. His superior killing arsenal and armor is what had him win. He was destined to win this fight." Geoff commented

(We see the samurai tending to his wounds at his home. By his side lay the Mughal's armor and weapons, a reminder of a powerful foe.)


	5. Hunnic Horseman vs Persian Immortal

Hunnic Horseman: The savage raider who terrorized mainland Europe and the Roman empire.

(A Hun spears a man with a hunnic spear as more rampage into the town as another slices into a man with his scythian axe.)

vs.

Persian Immortal: The elite foot soldier of Persia who carved out the largest empire ever seen in the Middle East.

(An Immortal is seen cutting down a spartan hoplite while another runs a spartan through with a spear.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is… **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in history._

Hunnic Horseman

Circa: 443 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Armor: Leather Lamellar, Wooden Shield

Persian Immortal

Circa: 500 B.C.

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Bronze Scale Mail, Gerron

"Alright men, today we have two famed warriors from two empires do battle." Richard "Mack" Machowicz said "On one side you have a fearsome Horseman who under the leadership of Attila the Hun rampage across eastern Europe and slaughtered whole towns. The other is a fearsome foot soldier of the famed Persian empire who are known for taking down the 300 spartans." Richard "Mack" Machowicz said

"I'm siding with the Hun to take this battle." Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said "Their archery off horseback is legendary and they have superior metals in their weapons. I think the Hun is going to win."

"I'm siding with the Persian for this match." Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian counters "They used that ingenious psychological tactics that made them appear not kill able and created the largest empire seen in the Middle East."

 _The marauding Hun brings with him a vicious arsenal intended for leaving a trail of dead in his wake:_

Short Range: Scythian Axe

Mid-Range: Hunnic Spear

Long Range: Hunnic Composite Bow

Special: Hunnic Dagger

 _In turn the fierce conqueror comes equipped with an assortment of brutal iron weaponry that painted the ancient deserts with the blood of their enemies:_

Short Range: Akinakes

Mid-Range: Spear

Long Range: Persian Bow

Special: Sagaris

 _Both warriors used lethal close combat weapons that spilled the blood of all their enemies._

 _The team now reviews the testing of both weapons and come to a conclusion after a brief debate._

"This is quite a tough call, one you have an awesome brain splattering axe and the other is a sword which provides more options." Geoff started off

"For me, the akinakes may take the edge honestly because sword equals more blade and more options for more kills." Dorian said

"I second you doc, sword vs. axe? Sword wins everytime." Mack finished

 _In short range weapons, the akinakes takes the edge._

 _For mid ranged weapons, both warriors utilized two lethal spears to skewer their foes._

 _The team now reviews the footage of both spears in action and come to an easy conclusion._

"I'm giving it to the Hun's spear for superior metallurgy while the Persian spear does have the ball end, superior metals make a difference eh?" Geoff said

"Agreed, metallurgy always takes the edge." Dorian said

"Need I say more?" Mack finishes

 _In mid-range weapons, the Hunnic spear takes the edge._

 _Now we move on the long range weapons. Both were excellent archers who's sheer skill with the both cut down their enemies. The team now..._

"Hold up narrator, remember the excellent Hun bow demonstration from his original match? The Hun packs the superior bow and the superior archery skills allowing him to hit the Persian accurate as he is riding away. So therefore the Hunnic Composite Bow takes the edge for the long range category." All three panelists said in unison

 _Okay...seriously at least let me finish my line...Jeez guys..._

 _In long range weapons, the Hun takes the edge with his Hunnic Composite Bow._

XXXXXXX

 _Alright, now we finish this up by seeing how the special weapons of both our warriors will compare. The Hun packs the Hunnic dagger and the Immortal brings in the sagaris._

 _After reviewing the testing of both weapons, the team decides which one takes the edge._

"Sagaris, quite easily takes the edge because it it longer, has more killing options which of course, will get more kills for you instead of just stabbing them to death with a dagger." Geoff explained

 _In special weapons, the Persian Immortal takes the edge with the Sagaris._

 _Coming up, Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, we finally have our battle to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'_

XXXXXXX

"Alright, let's review the x-factors here." Mack said

"For training, both these warriors are equal with 88 each."

"For physicality, both warriors are constantly on the move, but due to hailing from a harsher climate, the Immortal has an 89 to the Hun's 87."

"For endurance, the Hun had it with a 90 to the Immortal's 84."

"For killer instinct, the Hun has a 92 to the Persian's 90."

"Lastly, we have intimidation, the Immortal of course took it with a 93 and the Hun will be rated an 89."

 _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will win in a battle between two fierce warriors of the two best empires?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXXX

A lone Hun is seen riding through the scorching Persian desert. The Hunnic empire and the Persian empire have miraculously encountered each other and decide to go to war with one another to see which empire reigns supreme.

The Hun soon stumbles upon and stops at an oasis. He dismount his horse and goes to get a drink of water when he suddenly hears rustling. He looks up from across the pond and sees a man wearing bronze armor with a bow and shield in hand.

Seeing the man the Hun knows where and who he is and quickly runs to his horse and gets his bow. The Persian sees the Hun and string an arrow before the Hun could and takes aim and fires. The Hun strings his own arrow and fires back. The arrows of both warriors soar threw the air and past each other. The Hun's arrow finding it's mark and embeds itself in the Persian's armor knocking him back slightly while the Persian's arrow missed completely.

The Persian takes the arrow out and looks up toward the Hun's direction only to find another arrow flying at him prompting him to duck and avoid it skewering his eye. He takes his akinakes and runs around the pond making the Hun saddle up on his horse and ride out toward the oasis. The Persian continues to give chase.

After gaining some distance, the Hun takes his spear and turns his horse around and sees the Immortal continuing his chase for him and his horse gallops forward. Gaining more speed the Hun lowers his spear with a yell and upon seeing his mounted foe do this, the Persian rolls under it and quickly takes his spear for his own move.

The Hun turns around with his horse and charges again and upon waiting for his foe to gain speed and approach him, the Persian lowers his spear and as the Hun approached, he sidesteps and thrusts his spear into the horse's gut sending the galloping steed tumbling in agony knocking the Hun off of the horse and hitting the ground with a thud.

Getting up and groaning from his hard landing, the Hun gets up and looks over his shoulder to see the Immortal charging at him with his spear pointed out with the intention of impaling him. The raider runs to his horse's corpse and retrieves his scythian axe and quickly puts his dagger in its sheath. He turns to face his adversary and quickly dodges to the right and brings his axe down and cuts the spear's shafts in two surprising the Persian.

The Persian reacts to this by swinging the piece in his hand and snacks the Hun across his face sending him spinning to the ground. The Persian takes his akinakes and quickly brings it down with hopes of impaling the raider through his face only for the Hun to roll out the way and draw his dagger alongside his axe.

The raider gets up and faces the Persian. The Immortal drawing his sagaris alongside his akinakes and holds both weapons protectively in front of him. Both step closer to each other and the raider slices away with both his weapons with hopes of landing a blow.

Blocking his foe's moves blow for blow and quickly reacts by swinging his sagaris and lands a blow with the axe end of it and manages to slice into the leather armor of the Hun. Feeling the axe cut into his skin, the raider responds with his own blow from his scythian axe and gashes the Persian's arm and gets the Hun's dagger embedded in his chest piercing his bronze armor

The Persian goes to yank the dagger out only to be tackled to the ground by the raider and is punched repeatedly in the face.

The Hun also takes the time to pull the dagger out before he goes to try and bring it down onto the Persian's face only for the Persian to stab him in the side with his akinakes and is knocked over.

The Hun clutches his wound and looks up to see the Persian stand tall over him with his akinakes. Before he could even bring his blade down onto his seemingly helpless foe, the Hun lunges forwards and drives his dagger into the Persian's gut, and proceeds to repeatedly and ferociously stab it while screaming at the top of his lungs putting rage into it.

The Hun slowly down his repeated stabs and let's go of the dagger. The Persian slowly drops to his knees and looks up to see the Hun grab his scythian axe. The Hun walks behind the Persian and raises his scythian axe high and with that, brings it down onto his opponent's skull with a gush of blood.

The raider twists and axe violent before the back of the skull eventually pops open squirting large amounts of blood everywhere. He kicks the corpse to the ground and screams in victory with his bloodied axe raised high.

XXXXXXX

Winner: Hunnic Horseman

 **Hunnic Horseman: 520**

Scythian Axe: 104

Hunnic Spear: 126

Hunnic Composite Bow: 247

Hunnic Dagger: 43

 **Persian Immortal: 480**

Akinakes: 110

Spear: 125

Persian Bow: 100

Sagaris: 145

 _Following a battle between soldiers of two of the most known empires. The Hunnic Horseman seizes victory. His vastly superior archery and superior metals in his weapons is what allowed him to win._

"Given the superior archery skills, it isn't too surprising the Hun manage to win this, the Immortal may be the more professional soldier, but against a foe with better archery skills and superior metals in his weapons, he didn't stand a chance." Geoff commented

(The Hun is seen walking back to the nearest camp he can find. He holds the Persian's bow, an extra one just in case he loses his own and he knows this will be an easy win in the war between both empires.)


	6. French Musketeer vs Streltsy

French Musketeer: The King's ruthless personal guards and fierce defenders of France's borders.

(A French Musketeer cuts down a rebelling peasant with a well-placed shot from his flintlock musket.)

vs.

Streltsy: The famed arquebusiers of the Russian Empire whose proficiency in firearms made them nearly unbeatable.

(A group of Streltsy invade a boyar village and quickly cut down several of them with their pischals as another hacks into a hapless local with his bardiche.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_ _ **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel:_

French Musketeer

Circa: 1745 A.D.

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Steel Cuirass

Streltsy

Circa: 1552

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Fluted Helmet, Plated Mail

"Today on DW: Alternate Matches, we will have two ferocious gunpowder warriors duke it out to see who outshines the other." Richard "Mack" Machowicz

"This is quite an interesting match. Two warriors of the black powder Era will face off in this awesome match up. I can't choose a side for this, so let's see how it goes!" Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin comments

"Yeah, totally agreeing on that, both are experts with their firearms and have some good armor. The Streltsy however have the combat experience fighting to expand and carry on the will of their leader whereas the French Musketeer were more like body guards but have better armor. Let's get the analysis started shall we?" Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian said

 _The Musketeer was equipped for battle with the best weapons available:_

Short Range: Rapier

Mid Range: Plug Bayonet

Long Range: Flintlock Musket

Special: Main Gauche

 _In turn the fierce defenders carried an arsenal making them effective at all ranges:_

Short Range: Sablia

Mid-Range: Bardiche

Long Range: Pischal

Special: Kindjal

 _Both warriors used two deadly blades of drastically different designs to cut their enemies down._

 _The team reviews the testing of both blades in action in their original matches and after a brief debate, come to a conclusion._

"This goes to the sablia. It can slash as well as that with deadly results and it isn't fragile like the rapier." Geoff starts off

"I want to give the edge to the rapier for its partying ability but what good is your blade if it snaps? The rapier cans slash whatsoever. Therefore I give the short range edge to the sablia." Dorian seconded

"I find myself agreeing once more with you guys. Edge sablia." Mack finished

 _In short range weapons the Streltsy take the edge with their sablia_

 _For mid-range weapons, both warriors utilized different weapons to hack and stab their foes. The French Musketeer plug bayonet and the Streltsy bardiche._

 _The team now reviews the testing of both weapons in action and come to a rather easy conclusion._

"Yeah, Bardiche, it inflicts higher amounts of trauma compared to the plug bayonet, not to mention the plug bayonet has its problems." Geoff said while Dorian and Mack nod in agreement

 _In mid-range weapons, the Streltsy take the edge with their bardiche._

 _For long range weapons both warriors expertly utilized lethal firearms to kill their foes from a distance._

 _Both firearms are now reviewed through tapes from their original episodes and the decision is as easy as ever for the panelists._

"Flintlock Musket men." Geoff said as the others nodded in agreement

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _At last, we will now see which of these warriors has the superior special weapon. Both utilized two deadly daggers as back up weapons when necessary._

 _The team now reviews the testing of the Main Gauche and Kindjal in action and after a lengthy debate, an edge has been decided._

"I like both daggers. The Main Gauche can parry but the Kindjal is linger with a 5 inch advantage over the Main gauche. Purely on that alone the length of the Kindjal will allow the Streltsy to kill the French Musketeer first." Geoff explains

 _For special weapons, the Streltsy take the edge with their kindjal._

 _Coming up, Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, we finally have our battle to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'_

XXXXXX

"Time to review the x-factors." Mack said

 _Coming up, Mack will gauge the X-factors of each warrior and then after that, we finally have our battle to determine who is 'The Deadliest Warrior!'_

XXXXXX

"Time to review the x-factors." Mack said

"For training, after doing more research on the Streltsy, I had to rate them a 94 to the Musketeer's 93 because they are an actual military force."

"Physicality will go to the Streltsy with a 90 and the French will have an 86."

"Killer instinct has to go to the Streltsy. They killed anyone. They have a 94 to the Musketeer's 92."

"Intimidation is a no brainer. Streltsy gets a 90 to the Musketeer's 77."

"Lastly, we have loyalty. Easy one, the French have it with a 95 to the Streltsy with an 81."

 _Our scientists and weapons experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will prevail in a battle between two famed black powder warriors?_

"In the end there can only be one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXXXXXXX

We are brought to a small town in France. It is a quiet and sunny day and we see 5 French Musketeers congregating at a small bar. They share jolly stories about the many duels they've had won whilst drinking some wine. A musketeer is seen flirting with the server.

 **French Musketeer: 5**

Near the town gate 5 foreign men enter the town with weapons in hand casually walking through it. These men are 5 Streltsy who have been sent by Ivan the Terrible to determine the town's defensive capabilities and launch an invasion of France to follow this victory they hope to achieve.

 **Streltsy: 5**

The Russian's continue their walk through the town and they spot the 5 French Musketeers laughing and having a great time. The Streltsy captain orders his men to ready their pischals and aim them.

The lead Musketeer notices the commotion going on and looks over behind his shoulder and spot the chainmail clad Russians aiming at them. Knowing what's going on he shouts "Prenez couverture!" Just as the Russians unleash a rain of lead balls flying over in their direction. Miraculously all the Musketeers managed to avoid taking lead to the face while one lead ball finds its way into the skull of the woman a Musketeer was flirting with earlier.

The loud blasts cause all the town inhabitants to scramble in fear.

The Russians get their second shots all ready to go and take aim once again. The French all take their muskets and the lead Musketeer shouts to his men "" Prêt ? Vite, apportez vos mousquets sur le mur et juste feu !. "

With that they all peeked over the wall and at the same time both sides unleash another hail of gun fire that sees one Musketeer taking a round through his entire face in a gush of pink mist and one Streltsy taking a lead ball to his shoulder knocking him down.

 **French Musketeer: 4 - Streltsy: 5**

With no time to ready more shots the lead Streltsy and lead Musketeer shout to their men to ready their close range weapons and charge each other. Both sides yell as they charge one another and meet in a clash of steel. The lead Streltsy duels with a Musketeer with his sablia. He goes for an overhead swing and the Musketeer successfully parties it with his rapier and goes in for the kill but his luck is out when the Russian quickly bashes his rapier out of his hands and soon finds himself decapitated by the sablia.

 **French Musketeer: 3 - Streltsy: 5**

Without even checking on their wounded comrade. The Streltsy who took the shoulder shot eventually passes out and died from blood loss. The lead ball managing to sever the brachial artery.

 **French Musketeer: 3 - Streltsy: 4**

The lead Musketeer order his men to retreat. The Streltsy chase after them and they eventually chase the French through a series of alleys and empty town streets.

The lead Streltsy order each of them to split off with him and the second in command going into a small bread shop while the other two proceed down the alley which leads to the town's square. The two Streltsy eventually make it to the middle of the square when suddenly a shot is heard and one Streltsy falls over dead with his brains splattered over the ground.

 **French Musketeer: 3 - Streltsy: 3**

The other Streltsy ducks for cover behind the fountain and another shot rings out and grazed his helmet just as he ducked down. The Musketeers who fired at him slowly make their way out onto the fountain area to check to see if the Streltsy they shot has been killed.

Suddenly the other Streltsy jumps up and with his bardiche, he takes a swing at the surprised Musketeers and severes one of the French men's head off and it goes flying across the square.

 **French Musketeer: 2 - Streltsy: 3**

He furiously swings at the other Musketeer. The Frenchman ducks under the second swing and pulls out his plug bayonet to duel against the Russian soldier. He brings his bayonet up to meet with wooded shaft of the bardiche and the bayonet and flintlock get knocked from his grip.

The Streltsy feeling overconfident goes for an overhead swing only to

have the Frenchman quickly reach for his musket and brings the plug bayonet up and stabs the Russian straight in his neck going through the spinal cord and kills him instantly as blood pours from his neck.

 **French Musketeer: 2 - Streltsy: 2**

Meanwhile, the other two remaining Streltsy had happened to find the other Musketeer and have been chasing him through some alleyway and he turns around the corner and he quickly throws himself into a door and closes it. The Streltsy make their way around the corner and see nothing. Suspecting their prey to be hiding behind the closest door. They quickly charge in only to be met by the Frenchman who quickly lashes out and repeatedly stabs the second in command Streltsy repeatedly in the face turning it to mush.

 **French Musketeer: 2 - Streltsy: 1**

The last Streltsy quickly draws his kindjal and runs over to the Musketeer who is still stabbing his comrade and proceeds to stab him through the back of his head repeatedly himself.

 **French Musketeer: 1 - Streltsy: 1**

With his french enemy killed. He withdraws the kindjal and knowing there has to be another French Musketeer, he smiles evilly and walks through the alleyways. He eventually makes it to the square and sees the last Musketeer waiting for him. The Streltsy smiles and draws his sablia.

The Musketeer draws his rapier in response and rhe two slowly walk towards each other determined to win this.

The Musketeer makes the first move with a thrust only to have the sablia brought down and pins the blade to the ground. The Streltsy kicks the Musketeer in his cuirass and knocks him over. Taking the opportunity, the Streltsy goes for a finishing blow only to have the rapier quickly stabbed through his calf. The Streltsy hollers in pain and drops his sabliaand grabs hold of his wound grimacing.

Taking this chance, the Musketeer goes for a finishing blow with his rapier but the Streltsy leaps as best as he can out the way and happens across his fallen comrade's bardiche. He scoops it up and quickly brings it in a powerful 180° spin and before the Musketeers could even get the rapier through the Russian's neck, he finds himself legless in a split second and crashed to the ground with two stumps for legs.

He curses and holds his rapier protectively in front of him. Sneering maniacally, the Streltsy wasted no time in bringing his bardiche high and with that, splits the Musketeer's head in half in a fantastic gory display.

 **French Musketeer: 0 - Streltsy: 1**

He stands victorious and walks away. He snaps to a stop and quickly turns around and walks over to the corpse, he laughs and proceeds to dismember the corpse with his bardiche.

XXXXXXXXX

Winner: Streltsy

 **Streltsy: 543**

Sablia: 157

Bardiche: 54

Pischal: 195

Kindjal: 137

 **French Musketeer: 457**

Rapier: 140

Plug Bayonet: 30

Flintlock Musket: 230

Main Gauche: 57

 _In a battle between Europe's best black powder warriors. The Streltsy seize a solid victory. Their superior close ranged weapons and mid-range weapons paired with their superior training and their comparable marksmanship allow them to roll over the French Musketeer. The French Musketeer however made it extremely difficult to win with their Flintlock Musket scoring 230 kills alone._

"All in all, I guess it isn't too surprising. You can have the better armor and better rifle, but when you have inferior close range weapons and an enemy who is just as good a marksman as you, you can try to fight him up close but you will just get cut down if your close range weapons are inferior to your opponents. Good job Streltsy. You earned this victory." Geoff commented

(The scene shows the Streltsy still hacking away at the corpse. The camera slowly pans up as the Streltsy continues to hack away and the sounds of steel meeting flesh echoes across the town.)


	7. Sicilian Mafia vs Kkangpae

Sicilian Mafia: Deadly enforcers on the mean streets of New York.

(Several soldatos walk into an Irish mob owned store and gun down everyone inside before leaving and tossing a pineapple grenade into it.)

vs.

Kkangpae: Korea's notorious mobsters who murder all who stand in their way.

(Korean mobsters are seen breaking into a restaurant from a rival gang and proceed to gun down everyone inside.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between gangs who never met in a face to face confrontation:_

 **Sicilian Mafia**

Circa: 1929

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 170 lbs.

Activities: Racketeering, Bootlegging

 **Kkangpae**

Circa: 2007

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 165 lbs.

Activities: Arms Trafficking, Larceny

''Today, two criminal organizations who lost in their respective matches duke it out, the Sicilian Mafia fights the Kkangpae. Let's see who wins in this street war and our first modern warrior match-up.'' Mack starts off

''Despite the technology gap, I think the Sicilians have this. They have a well balanced arsenal and their brutal street fighting experience is a huge plus.'' Geoff started off

''I don't know what you're on Geoffy boy, but this is a repeat of their match with the Triad, Kkangpae takes this for the technology gap.'' Dorian counters

 _The Sicilian Mafia ruled the streets with an arsenal of improvised and military-grade weapons._

Melee: Baseball Bat

Short Range: Colt M1911

Mid-Range: M1921 Thompson Submachine Gun

Long Range: M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle

Explosive: Mk.2 Pineapple Grenade

 _Likewise, the Korean mobsters also ruled their underworld with mixed improvised and military-grade weapons._

Melee: Metal Pipe

Short Range: Beretta M9

Mid-Range: Daewoo Telecom K7

Long Range: Daewoo Precision Industries K2 Assault Rifle

Explosive: Pipe Bomb

 _Both gangs utilized two very similar bludgeoning weapons to beat their foes within an inch of their lives. The Sicilian Mafia baseball bat and Kkangpae metal pipe._

 _The panelists now review the tests of both weapons in action in their previous matches. After a very lengthy debate, an edge has finally been chosen._

''Both are very much the same weapon technically because they only bludgeon foes to death. But I'd give the edge to the baseball bat due to it's slightly longer reach which will enable the Sicilian's to hit the Kkangpae first and hits with more force. Edge baseball bat.'' Geoff said

 _In melee weapons, the edge goes to the Sicilian Mafia for their baseball bat._

 _Both mobsters used two very lethal sidearms to blow their rival's brains out with deadly ease._

 _The team reviews the testing of the Beretta M9 in it's debut episode, after carefully examining the specifications of the weapon, Mack has brought in his own personal Colt M1911 to discuss the specifications and compare both pistols._

''Comparing these two pistols, I've used both during my career, I love these two pistols, I'd trust my life with them, the Colt has the stopping power and a much larger recoil which would certainly be a hindrance to the weilder. On the other hand, the Beretta is much more modern with less recoil which would mean you can fire this weapon system all day. Based on those specifications, I give my edge to the Beretta M9.''

 _In short range weapons, the edge goes to the Kkangpae for their Beretta M9._

 _When the battle moved to mid-range, both criminal syndicates used two brutal and very lethal sub-machine guns to mow their rivals down._

 _The panelists now review footage of both weapons in action in their original matches, A lengthy debate ensues between the three and after about an hour, an edge has finally been decided._

''Okay this is a tough one...one has the integrated suppressor and it's more modern but the other has the larger magazine size and larger caliber. Which one should get the edge? I'm stooped'' Geoff unconfidently says scratching his head

''I don't know either really, I think I give a slight edge to the Thompson for the larger caliber and the larger magazine capacity but just barely due to the K7's suppressor.'' Dorian said coming to a final conclusion

''Yeah, I think I'll go with the Thompson for this one, but just barely. It's has the larger cartridge and the magazine size to compensate for it's technical inferiority. It's a close close edge though.'' Mack says finally coming to his own conclusion

 _In a close comparison between two lethal sub-machine guns, the M1921 Thompson gives the Sicilian Mafia the edge in mid-range weapons._

 _For long range weapons, both criminals relied upon different weapons to kill their enemies from a distance. The Sicilian Mafia M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle and the Kkangpae Daewoo Precision Industries K2 Assault Rifle._

 _The team now review the tests of both weapons in their respective first matches. After they also review the specifications of both weapons, they then come to a final conclusion._

''I have no problem giving the edge here, the Browning may be the light machine gun with the much farther range but it has the smaller magazine size and it's outclassed by a modern assault rifle. Edge K2 Assault Rifle.'' Geoff said

''I'd have to agree, the Browning outclasses the K2 in terms of range but technology again plays in favor of the Kkangpae, edge K2 Assault Rifle.'' Dorian seconds

''The magazine size, lighter weight of the K2 as well as the aforementioned technological difference despite being different weapon classes entirely, those pros far outweigh the cons for the K2, it takes the edge.'' Mack wraps up

 _In long range weapons, the Kkangpae takes the edge with their Daewoo K2 Assault Rifle._

 _Finally, we concludes the weapons comparison with two deadly explosives both gangs used to wipe their enemie's from existence._

 _The team reviews the weapons testing and specifications of both explosives and after one final debate, the edge has been decided._

''I like the pipe bomb, the metal casing ogf the pipe itself provides an extra punch by becoming molten pieces of shrapnel. However...it's drawback is how perfectly you have to assemble the weapon to use it effectively. If one minor mistake in assembling it has not been corrected, it'll either detonate under extreme abuse or mistreatment. or the fuse may not light and therefore, your bomb is useless. The Mk.2 Pineapple Grenades lacks every one of those problems and therefore, it takes the edge in explosives.'' Geoff explains

 _In explosives, the Mk.2 Pineapple Grenade gives the Sicilian Mafia the edge._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Time to review the x-factors.'' Mack said taking a seat in front of the simulator

''First, we had training. The Kkangpae outclasses the Sicilians due to the fact that members are expert martial artists. The Kkangpae has a 79 to the Sicilian's 63.''

''Next up is brutality, both gangs can be brutal to their victims in their own right, but, The Kkangpae don't care about collateral damage, they'll kill foreigners if they deem it necessary. They have a 90 to the Sicilian's 82''.

''Next we covered logisitcs. Both organizations are well-funded and organized. They can buy whatever weapons they feel like. Both have an 80.''

''Weapons quality however plays into the favor of the Kkangpae, simple, more modernized weapons. They have an 85 to the Sicilian's 73.''

''Up next is discipline. Both organizations order members to conduct themselves properly around the general public, the Kkangpae take a slight edge due to their discipline in tae kwon do. They have an 89 to the Sicilian's 87.''

''Lastly, we have influence. This no doubt goes to the Kkangpae, they have members in much more countries and span a farther reach across the globe. They both have members in Southern California and New York City, but in both cases, the Kkangpae outnumbers the Sicilian's and are still committing crimes today never to be forgotten by the media. They have an 86 to the Sicilian's 70.''

 _Our scientists and weapons experts have have completed the testing and now, the time has come for two criminal organizations who were soundly defeated in their debuts take their rivalries and face each other to control the streets._

 _Which criminal organization will take over the other's turf?_

 _Criminal_

(Some soldatos are seen having gunning down several Irish mobsters and taking a car full of cash.)

vs.

 _Criminal_

(Kkangpae members are seen tossing a pipe bomb into an armored police truck full of won before looting it of it's contents.)

 _Street Fighting_

(Soldatos are seen brawling with several Irish mobsters in an alleyway with some members weilding baseball bats.)

vs.

 _Martial Arts_

(A rival gang member jumps a Kkangpae member from behind only to be shoulder thrown and beaten with a flurry of elegant kicks and punches.)

''In the end, one gang will have their turf taken away from them, let's see who claims more turf.''

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It is a loud and bustling evening in the streets of New York City. The scene shows citizens scurrying along home after a long day at work and school kids walking home after a long day at school. The camera pans slowly over the crowded streets and stops at a bank on the outskirts of Koreatown.

In a van behind the Korean bank in the parking lot, we see 4 Kkangpae members congregating near the van, 3 outside while the driver sits standby. The fifth Kkangpae member posing as a bank employee in charge of the main vault, inside the bank. They are discussing plans to deal with the Sicilian Mafia who has recently been trying to claim more territory and intentionally spreads their influence into Koreatown and rumors have spread that the Sicilians plan on taking over the bank which is owned by the Kkangpae to deal a blow to them financially

 **Kkangpae: 5**

While the Koreans await the arrival of their Sicilian rivals, a van with words written in Italian is seen driving through the parking lot and stops in the small parking area in front of the bank, from it emerge 5 Sicilian mobsters. They have come fully armed to the teeth for their bank robbery just in case they encounter some heavy resistance from their Korean foes.

 **Sicilian Mafia: 5**

They take their weapons out of the van, consisting of a B.A.R., some Thompson's and Colt pistols. They speed walk into the bank and kick the door open making the civilians inside jump and panic at the sight of the heavily armed soldatos. ''Alright, ON THE GROUND NOW.'' Ordered the head soldato

The civilians scream in terror but manage to do what they are told and are left frightened and fearful of the intentions of the soldatos.

A security guard draws his pistol only to be shot dead by a soldato with a Thompson. The loud sudden burst of gun shots alert the Koreans to the commotion and realizing what might be going on, they all take their weapons out of the van and run towards the back exit of the bank. Meanwhile, the Mafia have gotten Korean mobster posing as the bank employee to open the main vault and quickly, they begin hoarding the money out of it and plan on making a hasty retreat before their enemies can come.

The other Korean mobsters rush through several doors before finally coming into the main room where the robbery is taking place. They wait behind the door to see what's going on.

''Hey Salvatore! Can ya go check the back door?'' Ordered the lead soldato

''You got it Vito'' said the soldato as he walks to the back door with just his Colt in hand.

Seeing the Sicilian walk up to the door, the Korean mob leader yells ''chwal-yeong sijag!'' and with that, the door bursts open and all the other Korean mobsters storm the room as they open fire ending the silence of the robbery erupts in gunfire and the soldato sent to check the door has his brain blown out, courtesy of the K2 Rifle. As a result all the civilians inside get up to run out the door in widespread panic.

 **Kkangpae: 5 - Sicilian Mafia: 4**

Upon hearing the commotion caused by his colleagues storming the room, the Kkangpae bank employee notices the soldato guarding him turns his back and picks up a bag full of money and throws it at the back of the head of the soldato and quickly draws his hidden K7 and riddles the Sicilian with lead dropping him dead face first onto the floor.

 **Kkangpae: 5 - Sicilian Mafia:3**

Before he can take down another soldato, the Mafia boss turns around and quickly opens fire with his M1918 Browning and quickly dispatches the Korean with several shots to his chest before finally blowing his head clean off with one final burst.

 **Kkangpae: 4 - Sicilian Mafia: 3**

The ensuing firefight continues as both sides pin each other down unable to score another kill. Eventually the Mafia boss orders his remaining men to try and beat it out to the front entrance and get the cash later after they kill the Koreans. The Mafia boss takes a pineapple grenade and tosses it at the Kkangpae, one Korean was too busy reloading his K2 to notice toe grenade and he is killed in the following blast, his corpse riddled with shrapnel.

 **Kkangpae: 3 - Sicilian Mafia: 3**

The Kkangpae boss ignores his fallen man and he and his last 2 men gives chase to the Sicilians. The second they get out the front door, they are ambushed by the Sicilians who are using a car across the street as cover and one Kkangpae member is shot in his arm but ducks down quickly and narrowly avoids being shot in his face. They duck behind their own car and take pot shots at the Mafia members.

The lead soldato and his second in command order the other soldato to provide covering fire as they make a break for it towards a nearby warehouse.

The Kkangpae lieutenant lights up a pipe bomb and waits for the fuse to nearly detonate the bomb, when the fuse it barely visible, he chucks the pipe bomb across the street and it lands on the opposite side of the car detonating and one soldato is caught in the blast as the entire car ends up exploding from the pipe bomb and the Sicilian's charred corpse it shot away a few yards, dead before he even hit the ground.

 **Kkangpae: 3 - Sicilian Mafia: 2**

The Koreans walk over to the corpse to check it for life, upon seeing the soldato is dead, the Koreans then gives chase to the last remaining Sicilians, intent on ending this fight. They reach the front door of the warehouse and kick the door open. They all decide to split up to search for the bothersome Mafia. The Kkangpae lieutenant makes his way to a room full of lockers, he slowly draws his beretta and carefully pushes each locker door aside. Unknown to him the Mafia boss is waiting behind one of the doors, when the Korean reaches the door he is behind, he jumps out and swings his baseball at the lieutenant's head only to have his swing ducked under and the Korean kicks him in the chest.

The Sicilian is knocked breathless and the Korean lieutenant goes for a hurricane kick only to have the bat swung to intercept the blow and his shin is shattered from the force of the swing even breaking the bat. The lieutenant is left holding his broken leg as he hears the cocking of a gun and he is shot 2 times in his face by the Mafia boss's Colt M1911.

 **Kkangpae: 2 - Sicilian Mafia: 2**

In a large loading dock, the other Kkangpae member is walking quietly when suddenly shots ring out around him from nowhere and he ducsk behind a crate for cover. He hears the sounds of clicking and quickly makes his way to the pillar he sees the Sicilian is behind thanks to his B.A.R. giving away his position.

The Kkangpae member sees a glimpse of the soldato hiding behind the pillar and he opens fire with his beretta managing to hit the soldato in his middle finger. The soldato gasps in shock and looks at his hands before another shot is fired and it blows the rest of his hand off. He goes and makes a break for it towards the emergency exit only to have his back riddled with rounds from the beretta as he falls over bloodied and bleeding out. He casually and calmly walks over the the soldato and eyes him hatefully.

The soldato only snickers before the Kkangpae loads in another clip and empties it into the soldato's chest and face.

 **Kkangpae: 2 - Sicilian Mafia: 1**

The Sicilian boss, somehow knowing his last man has died, opens a crate full of weapons and finds himself by sheer luck a spare Thompson. He picks up the magazines and makes his way through the warehouse trying to find a back exit with hopes of avoiding the Kkangpae. He opens a door and the second he opens it, the Kkangpae member with the beretta spots him and opens fire with his beretta.

The Korean's gun clicks empty and he curses, seeing his opening, the Mafia boss jumps out from behind cover and empties his entire magazine into the Korean mobster making him jerk violently under the heavy salvo of lead.

 **Kkangpae: 1 - Sicilian Mafia: 1**

The Sicilian continues his heavy salvo of lead until he hears another door open and quickly runs behind a large stack of crates. The Kkangpae boss walks in and sees his dead brother in the ground. He casually walks up to the corpse before shaking his head when suddenly he feels the barrel of a gun on his temple. Before the Sicilian can fire his last shot, the Korean does a spinning back hand blow striking the Sicilian across the face makiing him stumble sideways recovering from the hit.

The Kkangpae leader runs over and grabs the Thompson and both are in a struggle for control of it. Eventually the soldato's slighltly taller height plays into his favor as he then starts pushing the slightly shorter Korean onto the ground with all his strength. The Korean, thinking quickly twists the Thompson over his head and jerks it sideways causing the Sicilian to fly into the air and disarms him. The Korean boss tosses the Thompson away and walks over to a pile of metal pipes on a crate and slowly pullts the bottom one out from the pile. The sounds of metal grinding against metal echoes through the room.

The Sicilian responds by picking up a baseball bat from an open box full of sports equipment and rests it on his shoulder as he walks over towards his rival. Both bosses slowly walk in a circle waiting for the other to strike first. Eventually it would be the Sicilian to make the first move and he swings horizontally with the Korean reacting with a quick backwards tilt of his head and quickly dodges another swing from the bat only to successfully grab it with his free hand. He quickly moves the Sicilian's bat downwards with a jerk and delivers a hard punch to the nose breaking it and stunning the mobster.

Seeing his chance, he swings the metal pipe and hits the Sicilian in his rib cage breaking 3 and without hesitation, swings again this time connecting with his opponent's jaw knocking him down sideways and onto his knees.

The Kkangpae leader stands tall over his severely injured enemy and takes a cigarette from the soldato's pocket. He lights it up and takes a quick whiff of it, then blows a large cloud of smoke at the Sicilian's face.

''You tried to rob a Korean Mafia owned bank, you killed four of my closest men. For that, I'm gonna beat the holy hell out of you.'' The Kkangpae leader says mockingly with a heavy accent

With that, he brings the metal pipe high into the air, and brings it down onto the Sicilian's head knocking him on all fours, seeings his rival struggling to get up, he brings the metal pipe down again and continues to beat the Sicilian, the sounds of metal hitting flesh echoes throughout.

 **Kkangpae: 1 - Sicilian Mafia: 0**

5 minutes later, the Kkangpae leader stops and tosses the blooded pipe aside, he looks onto the battered, bloody, pulping mess of unrecognizable brain matter and skull. He walks out to the nearest exit, but before he does, he turns one last time and says ''You come for our blood, but you've drowned in your own.'' He takes a puff of his cigarette and exits out of the warehouse in victory.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Winner: Kkangpae

 **Kkangpae: 549**

Metal Pipe: 2

Beretta M9: 21

Daewoo Telecom K7: 174

Daewoo Precision Industries K2 Assault Rifle: 259

Pipe Bomb: 93

 **Sicilian Mafia: 451**

Baseball Bat: 3

Colt M1911: 10

M1921 Thompson Sub-machine Gun: 190

M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle: 154

Mk.2 Pineapple Grenade: 94

 _Following an intense battle between two notorious criminal syndicates, the Kkangpae emerge victorious. This was largely due to their far superior and modernized weapons and their superior skills up close. However, the Sicilian's didn't go down without drawing blood due to their superior melee weapons and better explosives._

'' I'm not surprised the Kkangpae won this at all, I regret my earlier decision. They were vastly superior with the modern weapons, better hand to hand fighters and overall, just so much more deadlier than the Sicilian Mafia, The Kkangpae was able to out violent the Mafia fair and square. The deadliest criminal organization won. Congratulations Kkangpae.'' Geoff says

(We see the Kkangpae leader and multiple Kkangpae soldeirs storm into an Sicilian Mafia owned warehouse, the Koreans are seen gunning down more multiple Mafia soldatos as the Kkangpae leader smiles menacingly watching the slaughter happening before him.)


	8. Roman Centurion vs Persian Immortal

Roman Centurion: Killer commander who's brutal assaults led Rome to to conquer the world.

vs.

Persian Immortal: The elite foot soldier of the Persian who carved out the largest empire in the middle east.

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go to to toe._

 _No rules,. No safety. No mercy, it's a duel to the death to decide who is... **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win between two warriors who never met in history:_

 **Roman Centurion**

Circa: 120 A.D.

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 170 lbs.

Armor: Lorica Segmentata, Galea, Iron Greaves, Scutum

 **Persian Immortal**

Circa: 500 B.C.

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Bronze Scail Mail, Gerron

''Today men, we have two soldiers from two of the best empires ever to exist do battle. The Roman Centurion will battle the Persian Immortal.''

''I'm siding with the Persian Immortal. While he may be inferior in terms of metallurgy, I think he is the better trained of the two because they were born for battle while the Centurion could become a killer.'' Geoff says

''I'll side with the Roman Centurion. I simply cannot overlook his superior armor, metals in his weapons and that he was the one who paved the way for Roman expansion and was part of the most professional army in the ancient world and part of one of the longest lasting empires. I think the Centurion is gonna win.'' Dorian replied back to Geoff

 _The Centurion brings an arsenal designed to conquer to the battlefield._

Short Range: Gladius

Mid-Range: Pilum

Long Range: Plumbata

Special: Dolabra

 _In turn the fierce Persian utilized iron weapons to paint the deserts with the blood of their enemies._

Short Range: Akinakes

Mid-Range: Spear

Long Range: Persian Bow

Special: Sagaris

 _Both warriors used two lethally designed swords to hack and slash away at their enemies. The Centurion gladius and the Persian akinakes._

 _The team then goes to review the footage of both weapons in action in their original matches and after a lengthy discussion they finally come to a conclusion._

''The Akinakes never really impressed me, the Gladius is made of the superior metal and when used in conjunction with the scutum, it's a deadly combination that's going to give the Persian a hard time.'' Geoff said

''Not to mention the lorica segmentata would most likely hold up against the akinakes whereas the gladius will have an easy time penetrating the bronze scail mail the Immortal wears. Edge Gladius.'' Dorian seconded

''I again find myself agreeing with your obviously valid points, edge Gladius.'' Mack says

 _In short range weapons the edge goes to the Roman Centurion for the Gladius._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _For mid-range weapons, both soldiers used deadly skewering tools to kill their opponents._

 _The team now review the testing of both weapons in action and an edge cannot not be decided due to similarities of both weapons and both being highly effective._

''This is a tough decision, both can be used in a vareity of ways, the pilum can be used as a missile weapon as well as up close whereas the spear has the ball end to hit you with stunning you and then he can stab you to death. I don't think I can give an edge in this category.'' Geoff said

''Personally I'd give the edge to the pilum solely based on it's secondary functionality as a missile weapon whereas the spear is only effective on foot. Also, what can I say? it's made of better metals and could definitely penetrate the bronze scale mail and well that wicker shield isn't going to stop it where I can see the scutum not being pierced much by the Persian's spear. Edge pilum.'' Dorian said

''I'm agreeing with doc on this one. Edge pilum.'' Mack finished

 _In mid-ranged weapons the edge goes to the Roman Centurion for the pilum._

 _Both warrriors utilized very different methods to take their foes down from a distance...as a matter of fact. For long range weapons the edge goes to the Persian Immortal for the bow._

''Getting the hang of it narrator!'' Geoff said to the narrator who was in the corner with a mic and holding a script

 _Whatever...I don't even get paid enough for this...I don't really give a shit cause I'm just the narrator..._

 _And finally for special weapons, both our warriors used nasty skull cracking battle axes._

 _'_ 'I say even right off the bat because both have an axe head and a pick end. So I'm seeing they do similar damage to a body and damage to armor would be about the same since again, they can use the pick end to hit each other and basically do the same thing. It's even here. Geoff said

 _For special weapons, both warriors are even._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Time to review x-factors.'' Mack said overlooking a statistics display on the computer screen

''For training, the Centurion had a 98 to the Immortal's 88.''

''For physicality, the Centurion had a 93 to the Immortal's 89.''

''Killer instinct goes to the the Centurion with a 94 to the Immortal's 90.''

''Ferocity was dead even between both men with them each scoring an 88.''

''Lastly for endurance the Centurion scored higher with a 92 to the Immortal's 84.''

 _Our scientists and experts are done reviewing the testing of all the weapons data, now it is time to decide which warrior will win. The battle will be simulated 1,000 times to ensure a lucky blow does not end the battle unfairly._

''Let's see which empire wins.'' Mack said hitting the button

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We are brought to the deserts of what is modern day Turkey, the scene shows empty plains of desert before shifting to a scene with a field littered with the corpses of dead Roman legionaries and Persian soldiers.

A war has been brewing for some time now between Rome and the Persian empire.

A lone Roman centurion is seen walking through the corpse ridden battlefield being the lone survivor on his side of the battlefield searching for any surviving legionaries while unknown to him, a football field away a lone Persian Immortal is seen searching for any survivors on his side of the battlefield. The centurion hears footsteps and looks up to see the Immortal walking his way.

Feeling anger building in him, he takes a plumbata and with full force, throws it at the Immortal and just barely misses his head making the Persian jump back in surprise. He looks in the direction the plumbata came and upon noticing the lone Roman, he takes his bow and fires an arrow at the centurion. The centurion raises his scutum up just in time to block the arrow and peeking over his shield, another arrow hits in the galea and he tumbles from the force. The Persian then unsheathes his akinakes and charges the centurion.

Seeing a pilum next to a dead legionary, he picks it up and chucks it at the Persian who lifts his gerron up and the pilum goes right through it. Seeing his shield becoming unusable from the penetration, the immortal discards it mid way as the centurion braces himself for impact. The Persian comes within a few feet of the Roman and swings his akinakes sideways which only nicking away at the wood and the Roman responds with a thrust with his gladius cutting the Persian's arm and the immortal drops his sword and steps back to create a bit of distance.

Having drawn first blood, the Roman charges the wounded Persian and swings his gladius wildly. The Persian responds by taking a sper off the ground from one of his dead comrades and with a mighty thrust, uses the ball end to hit the scutum with enough force to stop the centurion in his charge and with another push, shoves the centurion away before flipping his spear around and thrusts into the scutum penetrating it. Seeing his spear penetrating the shield, the Persian twists it and raises his spear at an angle causing the Roman to let go of it and thrusts his spear again at the Roman hitting him square in his armor.

The Roman's lorica segmentata doing it's job and absorbs the blow and bending the spear at an awkward angle much to the Persian's surprise. Seeing his confused fow, the Roman goes for another swing of his gladius only for the Persian to respond with a swing of the ball end of his now useless spear and hits the Centurion in the galea knocking him sideways. The Persian then drops his spear and picks up a sagaris next to a dead comrade and with it, he brings the axe end down onto the centurion's shoulder with enough force to cut a quarter an inch into the segmentata.

The centurion tried to swing at the Persian behind him to no avail and instead grabs the sagaris and wrestles the Persian for control of it. The Persian kicks the centurion off his axe and into the ground before bringing his sagaris down again only for the centurion to roll out the way and get to his feet. The Persian's sagaris hitting the ground before he regains his posture and turns to face the Roman.

The centurion puts his gladius in its sheathe and walks over to a dead legionary and scoops up a dolabra and turns to face his enemy.

Both men stare each other down before the centurion charges first with his dolabra and swings it. The immortal blocks with the pike end of the sagaris, the centurion acts quick and draws his gladius and swings it at the Persian hitting him in his bronze scail mail, the armor protecting the Persian.

The Persian only grunts from the force of the blow before he takes his sagaris and swings the pike end into the Roman's side piercing through the segmentata and manages to hit flesh. The Roman yells in pain and goes for another another thrust only to be shoved away by the Persian and stumbles and falls back first onto the dirt.

Seeing an opportunity to finish the fight, the immortal goes to bring the pike end down onto the Roman's face only for the Roman to roll out the way and the pike end embeds into the dirt. Before the immortal can take the pike out the dirt the centurion stabs him in the side with his gladius, the armor of the Persian doing nothing to protect him. The immortal can only gasp in pain as the centurion swings the dolabra's pike end and pierces his back and is forced to his knee.

The Roman then swings his gladius and slices the Persian across the face leaving horrid gashes and swings again and slices the Persian's neck severing all his major arteries. The helpless Persian puts both hands on his neck as blood spews out and looks up to the Roman. With one final move, the centurion thrusts his gladius down onto the immortal's skull and cuts all the way to the brain stem.

Letting go of the handle of his gladius, he watches as the Persian's corpse falls over on its back.

Having won the battle, he raises both arms high into the sky yells ''Quia gloria Romae !''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winner: Roman Centurion

 **Roman Centurion: 574**

Gladius: 226

Pilum: 187

Plumbata: 8

Dolabra: 153

 **Persian Immortal: 426**

Akinakes: 134

Spear: 110

Persian Bow: 30

Sagaris: 152

 _Following a battle between two ancient empire's deadliest soldiers, the Roman Centurion wins a glorious victory. He claimed 57.4% of the wins due to his superior armor and the metallurgy of all his weapons allowed him to steam roll over the Persian Immortal._

''It makes sense, the Roman had much better metals in his weapons. Taking his armor into account there was nothing the Persian could've done to pierce through it. He has a balanced and powerful arsenal but they were made of inferior metals. Looks like Rome wins this battle and rightfully does.'' Geoff commented

(The centurion is seen making the long trek back to Rome. He will warn the Emperor of the threat of the Persians and is confident that his empire will crush the Persians and claim more land than ever before. In his hand is the Persian's sagaris.)


	9. Spartan vs Mughal Warrior

Spartan: Bronze battle tank from Ancient Greece.

(A Spartan slams his aspis into a charging Immortal before stabbing another one in the guts with his xiphos.)

vs.

Mughal Warrior: Islamic conqueror of India who ruled for 400 years.

(A Mughal is seen swinging his talwar at a Rajput, the defender blocks it and attempts to swings his khanda only to be decapitated by another swing of the Mughal's talwar.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21stcentury science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is… **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two of the ancient world's foremost warriors._

 **Spartan**

Circa: 480 B.C.

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Bronze Cuirass, Greaves & Arm Guards, Corinthian Helmet

 **Mughal Warrior**

Circa: 1600 A.D.

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Kavacha Plated Mail, Steel Helmet, Dhal Shield

''Today we have a match up between one of history's most famous conquering warriors against the Bronze Age's most revered warrior. It's a battle where neither warrior would back down from this fight.'' Mack said

''Spartan wins in my opinion because his shield will easily hold up against anything the Mughal will throw at him.'' Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin says

''I think the Mughal will win this simply because he has steel weapons and steel armor. His sword is among the best cutting swords ever.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian said

 _The bronze powerhouse was outfitted with an assortment of weapons that cut down all who stood before him._

Short Range: Xiphos

Mid-Range: Dory

Long Range: Javelin

Special: Aspis

 _In turn the Islamic conqueror brought_ _about a lethal arsenal that ensured their dominance over the land._

Short Range: Talwar

Mid-Range: Mughal Mace

Long Range: Indian Composite Bow

Special: Bichuwa

 _Both warriors used drastically different swords to cut and slice through their foes._

 _The team reviews the testing of both weapons in their previous episodes, after reviewing the tests they come to an easy conclusion._

''This one goes to the talwar simply because because of steel and it's sheer cutting power compared to the xipho's poor cutting.'' Geoff starts

''I agree, the xiphos is no doubt a nasty blade but against a weapon like the talwar it doesn't stack up. Edge talwar.'' Dorian said

''Talwar.'' Mack finished

I _n short range weapons, the edge goes to the Mughal Warrior for the talwar._

 _Both warriors utilized very different mid-range weapons to maim and kill their enemies._

 _The team reviews the testing of both weapons and come to an easy conclusion._

''This one is easy, the dory has two ends and it's much easier to wield compared to the mace.'' Mack started off

''The mace could definitely defeat the bronze cuirass, but the dory has two pointy ends to work with and doesn't require a funny looking stance to wield it. Edge dory.'' Dorian seconded

''The combination of the aspis and dory will prove quite a challenge to the Mughal, edge dory.'' Geoff concluded

 _In mid-range weapons the edge goes to the Spartan for his dory._

 _Do I have to even narrate what happens in the long range category men?_

''No narrator, it's pretty obvious, a bow vs. a throwing javelin? No need to even announce the edge here.'' Mack said to the narrator

 _Very well then but I might as well say it anyway since I am paid to do this. In long range weapons, the Mughal's bow takes the edge over the javelin._

 _Finally for special weapons, the Spartan wielded a shield that is considered one of the greatest weapons ever designed whereas the Mughal wielded a scorpion like dagger to kill his enemies._

 _The team then reviews the testing of both weapons in their debut and come to yet another easy conclusion._

 _'_ 'Aspis.'' They all said in unison

 _In special weapons, the edge goes to the Spartan for his aspis._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _And now Mack will review the x-factors of our warriors, Mack?_

''Thanks narrator, first up is training it was easy, the Spartan trained in one of the most brutal training regimes known to mankind. He has a 100 to the Mughal's 96.''

''Intimidation is also another good one to put. I had to end up giving it the Spartan, they have the fearsome reputation and even staring into their helmets could instill fear. He has a 95 to the Mughal's 90.''

''Up next is physicality and the Spartan takes it because of his lifetime training. He has a 95 to the Mughal's 91.''

''Then we have killer instinct. The Spartan has a 100 to the Mughal's 92.''

''Ferocity is also considered and both men are dead even. Each have a 94.''

''For endurance each warriors was accustomed to wearing heavy armor. Both have a 90 each.''

 _Our scientists and experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will win a battle between two formidable warriors?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle takes us to the famous site of Thermopylae. A lone spartan hoplite is seen casually walking a dirt pathway with weapons in hand. Word of another force of warriors from the far east has spread throughout Sparta and he decided to to scout the area for any signs of would be invaders.

Nearby in a small field a Mughal is seen prowling around. Babur has sent him personally to scout the area and determine the defense and number of enemy soldiers in the area before he could invade Sparta. He sees the spartan walking and quickly gets on his knees. He takes an arrow and strings it a quickly gets up and aims at the spartan's head.

He releases the arrow and it goes flying and hits the spartan's helmet dazing him. Recovering from his blow the spartan turns in the direction of the arrow and sees the Mughal aiming another arrow at him. Reacting by instinct he raises his shield in front of him just as the Mughal let's another arrow fly only to be blocked by the aspis. Tossing his bow aside the Mughal withdraws his talwar and yells for his kingdom before mouting a charge straight at the spartan.

Seeing what his new opponent is doing, the spartan draws his xiphos and does the same and both meet in a clash of metal that echoes throughout the area. The aspis hitting the Mughal with enough force to knock him flat on his back and seeing his opponent on the ground the spartan goes for a stab to the face with his xiphos only to have the Mughal roll out the way and attempt a slice with his talwar only to have the aspis block it. The spartan goes for another shove of the aspis only for the Mughal to side step and swings his talwar and manages to cut into the spartan's arm.

Ignoring the pain the spartan turns to face the Mughal and charges into him with his aspis held front pinning the Mughal to a tree re pulls back his aspis and quickly swings the rim towards the Mughal and hits the Indian in his helmet dazing him. Seizing an opportunity the Spartan thrusts his xiphos into the Mughal's armor hitting a steel plate bending the sword at an awkward angle. Retracting his sword and giving it a confused look, the Mughal swings his talwar downwards only to be blocked again by the aspis and he is hit with another swing of the aspis that hits hs hand and knocks the talwar out of it.

Seeing his enemy weaponless the spartan pulls out his dory and thrusts it at the Indian warrior who blocks it with his dhal. The dory manages to pierce the dhal slightly and it gives the spartan some leverage as he tries to twist the shield away.

The Mughal let's go of the shield leaving it stuck on the dory's spearhead and runs a few feet to gain some distance between them. The Sparta pulls his dory's spearhead toward him to remove the dhal stuck on it and as he does he hears a yell and looks up to see a mace flying straight for his face, he lifts his aspis just in time to avoid having his brains smashed out and thrusts his dory out hoping to hit the Mughal again.

The Mughal reacts by jumping back and attempts another swing of the mace this hitting the spartan on his shoulder knocking him down to a knee. With his opponent on the ground he goes for a sideways swing of the mace only to be blocked again by the aspis and the dory is thrusted again into his armor but it hits a steel plate bending the spear head. The Mughal takes the opportunity to bring the mace down and smashes the dory in half before kicking the spartan away. He makes a hasty retreat for a small rocky outcrop to gain some more distance in between them.

Seeing his opponent making a break for it, the spartan takes his javelin and hurls it at the Mughal. The javelin manages to hit the Mughal in his lower muffin top and he is knocked to the ground. Miraculously it hits only flesh and the Mughal yanks it out and runs into the outcrop.

Picking up the half of the broken dory with the usable spear head the spartan runs towards the outcrop to finish his wounded enemy. The Mughal waits behind a pillar of rocks and soon the spartan's footsteps can be heard, waiting for the opportunity, the spartan approaches where the Indian is hiding and the Mughal swings his mace sideways and the spartan reacts quickly lifing his aspis and blocks the mace's swing. Rearing his mace back for another swing the Mughal brings it in an overhead swing to no avail as the spartan blocks this one easily but he quickly let's the mace go and withdraws his bichuwa and quickly moves to the spartan's exposed side not covered by the shield and he stabs into the bronze armor piercing it and cutting flesh.

The spartan ignores the pain and backhands the Mughal away before swinging again hitting the Mughal against a large boulder before going for a thrust with his dory. The Mughal quickly ducks and with his bichuwa stabs the spartan in his armpit. The Hoplite tries to ignore the pain and attempts to swings his aspis again only for the Mughal to duck and make his way behind him and stabs him again in his other armpit. The spartan gasps in pain and trying his best to fight through the pain, shoves the Mughal away.

Seeing his opponent bleeding, the Mughal has a murderous look in his eyes and waits for the spartan to make his next move. The spartan charges towards the Mughal only for the Indian warrior to side step and kick him in the back making his hit a boulder face first, seizing the opening he just created the Mughal runs over to pick up his mace.

The spartan recovers and turns around only to be met with a mace to the top of his head. The mace having broke the plume of his helmet and struck him with enough force to knock him onto his knees. The Mughal wastes no time in swinging the mace hitting the spartan in his shield army shattering it completely. The spartan screams in pain and tries to thrust his dory at the Mughal who responds with a downward swing hitting his hand shattering the bones within it horribly.

Screaming echoes throughout the area as the helpless spartan now lays defeated before the Mughal.

Seeing his opponent looking up to him, he swings the mace sideways and hits the spartan square in the jaw knocking him over. The Mughal, seeing his opponent struggle to get up takes a breath and with one final swing of the mace, smashes the spartan's skull through his helmet denting it severely inward.

With his proud opponent dead before him, the Mughal raises his mace with both hands into the air and yells in victory.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Winner: Mughal Warrior

 **Mughal Warrior: 543**

Talwar: 167

Mughal Mace: 97

Indian Composite Bow: 201

Bichuwa: 78

 **Spartan: 457**

Xiphos: 54

Dory: 170

Javelin: 1

Aspis: 232

 _Following a back and forth struggle between history's most formidable warriors, the Mughal manages to win the battle. His superior steel weapons cut down the spartan's bronze weaponry combined with his vastly superior long range weapon allowed him to crush the spartan. The spartan however did not make it easy as his aspis doubled as a defensive tool and a deadly offensive weapon making it the single most lethal weapon in the simulator with 232 kills itself._

''I am a bit shocked the spartan lost. I thought the aspis would be too much for the Mughal to overcome but looking at it, the Mughal fought a diverse bunch of enemies and adopted the fighting styles of those he conquered and mixed those with his own and that made him a very unpredictable opponent for the spartan. The spartan was no slouch either, bringing in a shield that can block anything thrown at him and can easily kill the Mughal.'' Geoff explained

(The Mughal is seen walking back to give word that Sparta will be an easy victory for them. Strapped to his back is the spartan's aspis, a tool so impressive he hopes his weapons makers can produce something similar when he gets back.)


	10. Aztec Jaguar vs Ninja

Aztec Jaguar: Swift moving slayer of the Aztec empire.

(An Aztec Jaguar lies in wait for an enemy foot soldier to walk by before he leaps out and stabs him multiple times with his tecpatl.)

vs.

Ninja: The legendary assassin from feudal Japan.

(A ninja is shown hanging upside down from a tree and grabbing a samurai from behind, slitting his throat.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_ _ **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two of history's most agile warriors._

 **Aztec Jaguar**

Circa: 1500 A.D.

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Armor: Wooden Helmet, Ichcahuipilli, Chimalli Shield, Jaguar Skin

 **Ninja**

Circa: 1600 A.D.

Height: 5' 2"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Armor: None

Mack, Geoff and Dorian walk into the fight club, they walk over to Dave Baker who hands them the weapons of the warriors and set them on a table.

''So today on DW: Alternate Matches is a battle between two very agile and light warriors who liked to ambush their targets. However the Aztec Jaguar specialized in taking prisoners which they did most of the time whereas the ninja killed his enemies. That alone gives the ninja a slight edge already.''

''Nonetheless I think the Aztec Jaguar will win this. The ninja has despite having steel weapons would be totally taken by surpise the obsidian weapons the Aztec brings. I think we'll have ourselves a ninja sacrificed by the end of this.'' Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said

''I'm siding with the ninja because his weapons are made of much better material, steel vs. obsidian? No contest.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian said back

 _The Aztec Jaguar came equipped with an arsenal good for all ranges._

Short Range: Huitzauhqui

Mid-Range: Tepoztopilli

Long Range: Atlatl & Tlacochtli

Special: Tecpatl

 _In turn the ninja brought improvised weapons to the battle._

Short Range: Ninjato

Mid-Range: Kusarigama

Long Range: Shuriken & Fukiya

Special: Sai

 _When things got up close our warriors used two different weapons to kill._

 _The team now compares both warriors favorite short range weapons. They now review the testing of both weapons from their respective debuts and after a long debate come to a conclusion, let's see what they say._

''A sword vs. an obsidian club...I wonder?'' Geoff said

''No brainer, ninjato all the way.'' Dorian added

''Ninjato, do we really have to explain it?'' Mack finished

 _In short range weapons the edge goes to the ninja for the ninjato._

 _Both warriors used brutal mid-ranged weapons to cut and bludgeon their foes down with great versatility. The team now reviews the testing of the tepoztopili and kusarigama and another easy edge has been decided._

''The kusarigama takes the edge because it has superior versatility with it's kama and weighted ball giving the ninja a psychological edge and a level of unpredictability meaning the jaguar won't know what's going to come at him.'' Geoff said

 _In mid-range weapons the edge goes to the ninja for the kusarigama._

 _Both warriors used two similar and different long range weapons to take their foes down from a distance. The team goes on to review the atlat & tlacochtli and the shuriken & fukiya from their original matches and then after decide an edge._

''This one has to go to the Aztec jaguar. He has more range going for him whereas the shuriken is a crappy weapon to kill with and the fukiya has the poison with the darts that will have to imobilize the jaguar first before the ninja can kill him. The Aztec's weapon can kill the ninja instantly whereas the ninja's doesn't.'' Geoff said

 _In long range weapons the edge goes to the Aztec jaguar for the atlatl & tlachochtli._

 _Lastly, our warriors used lethal sidearms to get the job done. The team now reviews the testing of the sai and tecpatl. And judging by their facial expressions I think we all know which gets the edge._

''Sai, it doesn't break, it's versatile and it can also break the tecpatl and disarm the jaguar.'' Geoff said

 _In special weapons the edge goes to the ninja for the sai._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Alright, let's check those x-factors.'' Mack said

''For training the ninja had a 93 to the jaguar's 81, the jaguar only had to catch a few prisoners to get to that level.''

''Ferocity is taken into account and the jaguar took it with an 88 to the ninja's 84.''

''Endurance comes into play and the jaguar took it with a 90 to the ninja's 87 because he came from a harsher climate.''

''Up next is killer instinct and the ninja takes it with a 91 to the jaguar's 80 because the jaguar didn't always kill for their god.''

''Next is intimidation and I gave it to the ninja, simple fact is that while both are experts at ambushes, the ninja is literally the stealthier warrior and he''ll be able to hit the jaguar before he knows what's coming.''

''Physicality is the last x-factor to be looked into, I gave it to the jaguar because he trained heavily from an early age. He has a 92 to the ninja's 90.''

 _Our panel have now gathered the appropriate test data to complete the sim. Now we will run the software 1,000 times in a duel to the death between our warriors._

 _Who will win between two very agile and different fighting styles?_

''Let's hit that button and we'll have our winner.'' Mack said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle takes us to the humid forests of central Mexico. A lone jaguar is seen walking through it. He has recently succeeded in assassinating a target ob order from his leaders. He is now making the trek home after a long journey.

Unknown to him however, he's being stalked. In the trees above him a figure clad in black slowly moves from branch to branch. A ninja has been sent to assassinate him. The Aztec warrior eventually makes his way to a small stream. He kneels down to get some water. The ninja descends a few feet but still in the trees, taking his fukiya he loads a poison dart into it and takes aim, blowing into the blowgun the dart flies. The poisoned dart hits the jaguar in his back but the jaguar's cotton armor blocks the dart.

Surprised at the sudden jerk felt on his back the jaguar jumps up with his atlatl in hand. The ninja, shocked at why this warrior is still standing silently retreats to another tree. Seeing movement amongst the leaves the jaguar hurls a tlacochtli into the tree branches. The ninja freezes in place. The arrow had barely missed his head.

Assuming he hasn't hit anything, the jaguar picks up his weapon and begins jogging away from the area knowing he has company. Not wanting his target to get away the ninja jumps across the branches with great agility. The jaguar makes his way into a small grassy field with a large river and waterfall at the other side.

The ninja spots his target and taking several shuriken he hurls them at the unsuspecting warrior. Not hearing the shuriken sailing towards him, the Aztec is suddenly bombarded with multiple throwing stars and is knocked over from the surprise blows. His cotton armor saving him again. Getting up he draws his huitzauhqui and holds it and his shield in front of him.

The ninja however had sneaked his way around the jaguar, taking his kusarigama he then begins to spin it, the noise of the chain draws the attention of the jaguar, he turns to see the ninja spinning the odd looking weapon. The ninja swings the iron ball at the jaguar who manages to duck under it. The jaguar sees the ninja prepping for another spin of the chain and he charges forth towards his mysterious enemy.

With no time to strike the jaguar again the ninja back flips to avoid a hit from the huitzauhqui and somersaults a few times to create some more distance. The ninja goes for another swing but the jaguar charges again. The ninja responds with a swing which manages to snare itself around the Aztec's weapon. The two warriors struggle for control. The jaguar's larger size playing in his favor and he manages to pull the ninja in close to him. With his smaller foe in reach the Aztec goes for a swing but the ninja drops his kusarigama and quickly reaches for his ninjato.

Unsheathing the sword in a split second the ninja swings and the blade manages to slice into the Aztec's cotton armor. Feeling the blade cut his skin the jaguar responds by head butting the ninja and follows up with a kick that knocks the ninja backwards and he falls over a log. The jaguar draws his tecpatl and jumps onto the ninja intent on driving his dagger through his heart. The ninja rolls out the way and twirls around the jaguar and proceeds to kick his rear end which knocks him forward and face planting on the ground.

Running over to pick up his kusarigama the ninja makes a hasty retreat into the grass. The jaguar gets up and looks around not seeing his foe. Picking up his tecpatl he draws his tepoztopilli and huitzauhqui in hand and begins slowly moving amongst the tall grass. The ninja once again finds his way around the jaguar and slowly creeps up behind him. He reaches for his ninjato and slowly walks a bit. When he comes within arms reach he goes to bring his ninjato to cut the jaguar's head off. But he at the last minute steps on a twig.

Alerted the jaguar spins around and thrusts his tepoztopiili forward. The ninja manages to react quick enough to bend over backwards to avoid it hitting his face, however he ends up getting cut in his arm, grunting at the sudden pain the ninja kicks the jaguar away again and draws his sai. The Aztec goes through with another thrust with his tepoztopilli but the ninja catches the weapon with his sai. Pulling the weapon in closer the ninja then grabs the shaft and begins bending it.

The jaguar notices what he is doing and quickly drops the weapon and takes his huitzauhqui and swings it at the ninja who only dodges it effortlessly. The ninja then goes for another thrust but suddenly he feels a stabbing pain in his arm, the pieces of obsidian embedded in his cut. Not wanting this pain be a slight setback the ninja switches his sword arm and swings the blade again despite the obvious struggle with his non dominant hand, the jaguar raises his shield up only for the blade to slice through it like butter.

Angered at the loss of his shield the jaguar responds by charging the ninja and tackling him to the ground. He sits atop the ninja and brings his tecpatl to drive it into the man's face. The ninja, being the devious warrior he is draws his sai and stabs both of them into the jaguar's side. The jaguar screams at the sudden pain and the ninja repeatedly stabs his side.

Falling over in pain but not out of the fight the jaguar gets up despite the profuse bleeding from his stab wounds and before he can raise his wewapon the ninja had already swiftly taken his kusarigama and the ninja rushes forward and bashes the Aztec's wooden helmet with the weighted iron ball. The Aztec's helmet cracking from the ends up stuck on his head and blocking his vision.

The Aztec struggles to lift his helmet up when suddenly the kusarigama's chain end wraps around his neck and he is forcibly yanked to the ground. The Aztec yells in desperation as he is dragged across the ground a few feet, just as he manages to get his helmet off, the jaguar sees the sky.

In a flash the ninja brings his kama and digs it into the jaguar's forehead, the blow cutting into his brain and killing the Mexican warrior.

Retracting his blade, he wraps his kusarigama chain up, looks at the dead jaguar and bows before taking off and disappearing into the wood line, never to be seen again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winner: Ninja

 **Ninja: 541**

Ninjato: 164

Kusarigama: 276

Shuriken & Fukiya: 2

Sai: 99

 **Aztec Jaguar: 459**

Huitzauhqui: 140

Tepoztopilli: 233

Atlat & Tlacochtli: 67

Tecpatl: 19

 _After a battle between two agile warriors, the ninja comes out on top. His superior steel weaponry combined with his stealthy approach to combat allowed him to defeat the Aztec Jaguar. The Aztec however gave the ninja quite a challenge, his obsidian weapons destroying the ninja keeping him close on his tail._

''It's not really too surprising, the Aztec may be the more 'elite' warrior but he didn't always fight to kill his enemies whereas the ninja fought to kill his enemy. Coupled with the ninja's superior steel weapobns and his extreme stealth he was able to kill the jaguar before he even knew he had company.'' Geoff explained

(The ninja is seen resting beside a tree, he has rinsed out his wound and will soon make the journey back to Japan. Sighing heavily he looks into the sky. He will remember this great warrior he had defeated.)


	11. Zande vs Gladiator

Zande: Ferocious barbarian of Central Africa who utilized psychological warfare at its finest.

(A group of Zande charge into a rival tribe's village and slaughter all the inhabitants.)

vs.

Gladiator: Proud, thrilling killer of ancient Rome.

(A gladiator thrusts his sica down into the face of a fallen opponent and basks in the cheer of his audience.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21_ _st_ _century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_ _ **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two of history's most vicious warriors._

 **Zande**

Circa: 1820

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 170 lbs.

Armor: Kube Shield

 **Gladiator**

Circa: 120 A.D.

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 185 lbs.

Armor: Murmillo Helmet, Lorica Manica, Leather Belt, Wooden Shield

''Today on alternate matches we have a battle between two vicious warriors from different continents. Both fought hard to survive, in this case with the Zande they fought the slave traders and the gladiator fought every day for the sake of surviving only to think if tomorrow will be his last. It's a good match with brute vs. brute and neither will back down.'' Mack said

''I'm siding with the gladiator, he at least has more than a wicker shield to protect him, though he may not have much armor but I think his superior killing tools can also contribute to his win.'' Geoff said

''I'm giving it to the Zande. The gladiator isn't armored in the right places to protect himself from the nasty looking weapons the Zande carried.'' Dorian countered

 _The Zande brings a plethora of simple, yet lethal weapons intended for a skirmish._

Short Range: Makraka

Mid-Range: Makrigga

Long Range: Kpinga

Special: Shotel

 _In turn the gladiator was trained in the art of killing, using a wide range of lethal, crowd-pleasing weapons._

Short Range: Sica

Mid-Range: Trident & Net

Long Range: Sling

Special: Scissor

 _Both warriors used two very different, but brutal blades to murder their opponents._

 _The team now reviews the testing of both weapons in their original appearances and decide an edge._

''I'm giving the edge to the sica because it has the longer reach and will definitely leave more than a whole in that wicker shield.'' Geoff said

''Agreed, the makraka is also intended as an execution weapon where the sica is made for actual combat.'' Dorian added

 _In short range weapons the edge goes to the gladiator for the sica._

 _Both warriors skewered their enemies with two very nasty and brutal impaling weapons._

 _The team now reviews the testing of the makrigga and the trident & net combo. After a long and tedious debate they finally come to a conclusion._

''I like both weapons, they are very effective at killing a man and I'd take both to be honest. I'll call this one even.'' Geoff said

''I disagree and give it to the trident & net, the gladiator can trap the Zande in the net and set him up for disembowelment. Edge trident & net.'' Dorian countered

''I go with the trident & net as well. The makrigga is deadly until you get past the spear head and the gladiator can use the trident to catch the makrigga and toss in the net and finish it.'' Mack added

 _In mid-range weapons the edge goes to the gladiator for the trident & net._

 _Both warriors utilized different means to take their enemies down at long range._

 _The team goes over the tapes of the kpinga and sling's testing from their original appearances and come to a rather obvious conclusion._

''Kpinga, do we even need to say?'' Geoff said as he, Mack and Dorian stare at the narrator behind the camera.

 _Yes well...Long range goes to the kpinga...ain't that a goddamn shame?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Now, we look at the testing of the special weapons of both warriors. We now review the shotel and scissor's testing._

''This should go to the shotel because it can reach around the gladiator's shield and armor if he had any. Plus is has more blade to it.'' Geoff said

''I agree, the shotel can reach the gladiator first before he can even use the scissor.'' Dorian added

''Shotel.'' Mack said

 _In special weapons the edge goes to the Zande for the shotel_.

XXXXXXXXX

''Time for those x-factors.'' Mack said

''For training the Zande had an 89 to the gladiator's 71.''

''Next is ferocity the gladiator had a 90 to the Zande's 87.''

''Physicality goes to the gladiator with a 94 to the Zande's 86.''

''Next up is endurance, the gladiator has a 93 to the Zande's 91.''

''For killer instinct they both have a 90 each.''

 _We've now given the edges and have reviewed the x-factors. Which one will emerge victorious?_

''Let's hit that button.'' Mack said

XXXXXXXXXX

It is a hot afternoon in the wilderness of Southern Sudan. A lone gladiator is seen walking with his weapons in hand. He managed to escape from his captor and made his way South. Having walked for several hours the Roman decides to take a quick break and sets his weapons beside some brushes and he sits down to rest a bit.

Nearby a lone Zande is seen prowling the area in search of food for his people. He carries with him his kpinga setting his other weapons beside a tree. He continues walking when he hears movement a couple meters ahead of him and soon spots the gladiator setting up a fire. Assuming this is one of those pesky slave traders, he readies a kpinga and hurls it at the unsuspecting gladiator.

Hearing a weird sound he turns and spots the kpinga coming right at him and instinctively ducks narrowly avoiding a hit that would've killed him. Annoyed at his newfound company the gladiator grabs his shield and looks on to see the Zande charging him with another kpinga. When he gets within several meters the African warrior throws his kpinga with all his might.

Seeing the bizarre weapon flying the gladiator manages to block it with his shield only for the bladed end to become stuck in the shield. As he goes to pull it out the Zande grabs his makraka and charges forth with his shield held in front of him.

Annoyed the gladiator draws his sling and readies a rock and gets twirling it and after gaining the needed momentum he releases his projectile and the Zande just ducks avoiding the rock before going back to pulling out the kpinga. Just as the gladiator pulls the kpinga out he looks up only to be tackled full force by the Zande and knocked to the ground. The Zande rushes to bring the makraka down onto the gladiator but the Roman rolls out the way and draws his sica and relentlessly swings it.

The Zande raises his kube in defense only for the gladiator to thrust the sica into it and pierces the shield. Seeing this the Zande grabs the gladiator's arms and both are locked in a test of strength. Eventually the gladiator manages to overpower the Zande and pushes him back before kicking him in the stomach. With the opening he created the gladiator swings his sword and the African warriors raises his makraka in to block it and it is knocked straight from his hand. Seeing his disarmed opponent the gladiator smiles before bringing his sica down in an overhead chop only for the Zande to dodge and tackle him to the ground.

With his opponent on the ground the Zande takes the opportunity to run back to where his makrigga and shotel are stored. The gladiator gets up and goes to retrieve his other weapons before following suit.

The gladiator makes his way into a mass of trees with his trident and net in hand, all is quiet and suddenly the Zande appears from the brushes charging forth with his makrigga. The gladiator is taken by surprise and before he can toss his net the makrigga stabs into his side and luckily it only hits flesh. The Zande twists and turns the spear but the gladiator, hardened by his multiple close calls with death fights through it and manages to toss his net and it wraps around the African's head.

The Zande lets go of his makrigga and tries to untangle the net. The gladiator pulls the makrigga out and with his trident he thrusts into the Zande but the African sidesteps and runs off into the wood line. The gladiator hurls his trident to impale the African but he misses and the Zande disappears into the brush.

Drawing his sica and putting his scissor on he runs after the Zande and finds himself in a clearing with a small valley in it. He hears rustling behind him and he turns to find the Zande swinging his shotel and the gladiator responds just in time to bring his scissor up and blocks with the bottom portion of it deflecting the blade. He quickly goes in for a thrust with his sica and the Zande recovers in time to jump back and the African goes for another swing with his shotel and manages to cut the Roman in his arm.

Ignoring the pain the gladiator rushes forward and shoulder tackles the Zande back before kicking in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

Seeing the opening he thrusts his sica again but the Zande effortlessly dodges it and jumps and brings his shotel onto the gladiator's shoulder. Screaming in pain the gladiator continues to fight through it and grabs the shotel to try and pry it out of his opponent's hand. The Zande refuses to relinquish his grip and kicks the gladiator in his back making him stumble forward.

The gladiator recovers and turns to face the Zande. The mighty African warriors bares his teeth and shouts 'Nyiam-Nyiam!' However the gladiator isn't intimidated. With one final yell both warriors charge head on and meet in another exchange of blows. The gladiator then thrusts his sica only for the Zande to bring his shotel down and knocks it out of his hand before slicing him across the chest swinging the shotel knocking the gladiator's helmet right off in a clang.

The Zande, filled with sudden bravado jumps to bring the shotel down onto the gladiator's exposed head when suddenly the Roman springs up and thrusts his scissor into the Zande's gut.

Gasping at the sudden pain the Zande goes wide eyed as the gladiator retracts the scissors before kicking the Zande to the ground. Seeing his opponent coughing blood trying to hold in his guts, he closes his eyes and imagines his loving audience surrounding him with cheers and applause. He then snaps out of his imagination and with one final move, brings the scissor down and cuts the Zande's head in half at the nose.

Pulling the scissor back he raises his hands into the air and screams in victory.

XXXXXXXXXX

Winner: Gladiator

 **Gladiator: 532**

Sica: 133

Trident & Net: 243

Sling: 1

Scissor 155

 **Zande: 468**

Makraka: 100

Makrigga: 221

Kpinga: 33

Shotel: 114

 _In a battle of two vicious warriors. The gladiator emerges victorious. His superior forged weapons and trident & net combo combined with his sica allowed him to cut the Zande down. The Zande didn't let him win easily though as his kpinga and makrigga allowed him to keep close behind the gladiator._

''I'm not surprised one bit. The Zande may have the better long range weapon but when the distance was closed he was matched by the gladiator who was easily the better melee fighter and when he ensnared the Zande with the net, victory was his.'' Geoff explained

(The gladiator rests near a large rock. In his hand is the Zande's shotel. He sighs heavily and looks in the distance and stares at the Zande's corpse.)


	12. Celt vs Germanic Ghost Warrior

Celt: The savage brute from 400 B.C. who dominated Europe through brute force and raw fighting spirit.

(A group of Celts charge an enemy patrol, the soldiers being cut down by longswords and lanceas.)

vs.

Germanic Ghost Warrior: The nighttime terror of ancient Europe who's camouflage and brute strength made them feared warriors.

(A ghost warrior sneaks up on a Roman legionary, he puts his hand over the Roman's mouth and slits his throat with his sword.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_ _ **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two famed European warriors._

 **Celt**

Circa: 400 B.C.

Height: 6'

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: Leather Belt, Hexagonal Iron-Rimmed Wooden Shield

 **Germanic Ghost Warrior**

Circa: 400 A.D.

Height: 6'

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: Chainmail, Oak Shield

''Today on DW: Alternate Matches, we have a battle between two famous European warriors. The savage Celt will meet the feared Germanic Ghost Warrior, both warriors have one thing in common, they both took on Rome and this is a battle where neither warrior will back down.'' Mack started

''I'm giving my edge to the Celt, I don't think the ghost warrior's camouflage will do anything to deter him.'' Geoff said

''I think the ghost warrior is going to take it. I simply cannot overlook his stealthy approach to combat. His black body paint will make him be able to strike the Celt before he even knew what hit him.'' Dorian countered

 _The fearless Celt charged his enemies with a deadly assortment of handcrafted weapons._

Short Range: Celtic Longsword

Mid-Range: Lancea

Long Range: Sling

Special: Burda Club

 _In turn the nocturnal guerrilla killed his Roman oppressors with lethal iron-based weapons._

Short Range: Migration Period Sword

Mid-Range: Framea

Long Range: Francisca Axe

Special: Langseax

 _Both warriors cut their Roman adversaries down with two very deadly and brutal blades._

 _The team now reviews the testing of both swords in action and after a brief debate they finally come to an edge._

''I'll call this one even, both are very efficient at thrusting and slashing people apart. The similarities between these two are too much for me to decide an edge here.'' Geoff started

''I agree, both swords are made of iron and they are practically the same in length and design. Edge even.'' Dorian seconded

''I find myself agreeing with your valid points guys, edge even.'' Mack added

 _In short range weapons our warriors are dead even._

 _Both warriors used deadly spears to skewer their enemies._

 _The team now reviews the testing of both spears in action and after their brief debate they come to an edge._

''This is another one I think I'll call even. Both spears can be used in a variety of ways. For the lancea it can be used as a projectile and the framea can be spun around to create space between you and your opponents.'' Geoff said

''I agree also, the thing with these two is if you throw the lancea and miss, that's it. With the framea twirling the thing around makes it over complicated. I'll call it even as well.'' Dorian seconded

''yes, you both present valid points. The framea can be used as a projectile and a long shafted sword and the lancea causes more damage to the body with it's unique spearhead design and can be a projectile as well. Even.'' Mack concluded

 _In mid-range weapons our warriors are dead even_

 _We now look at the favored long range weapons of both warriors. This one is quite an easy edge per say..._

''Francisca axe.'' Mack, Geoff and Dorian said in unison.

 _For long range weapons the edge goes to the Germanic Ghost Warrior for the Francisca axe...shocking? I think not._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Now we conclude the weapons review by looking at the favorite sidearms of our warriors._

 _Watching clips of the weapons' original debuts the team comes to a rather easy edge._

''Langseax, 10 out of 10 times a bladed weapons beats out a club.'' Geoff said receiving nods from Dorian and Mack

 _In special weapons the edge goes to the Germanic Ghost Warrior for the langseax._

XXXXXXXXXX

''Let's look at those x-factors.'' Mack said taking a seat at the simulator

''For training, the ghost warrior had a slight lead with an 84 to the Celt's 82.''

''For physicality the Celt had a 91 to the ghost warrior's 89.''

''Endurance went to the Celt with an 89 to the ghost warrior's 86.''

''Intimidation is a good one and this went to the ghost warrior because he was literally invisible in the darkness and you won't know he's around until your head is cut off. He has a 94 to the Celt's 90.''

''Ferocity goes to the Celt with a 94 because he sure loved to decapitate his enemies. The ghost warrior has an 88.''

''Last but not least I plugged in killer instinct and both are given a 91 each.''

 _We've now finished plugging in the x-factors and reviewing weapons data. We will now simulate the battle 1,000 times between these two warriors._

 _Which warrior will emerge victorious?_

''Let's see that results.'' Mack said before hitting the enter key.

XXXXXXXXX

We are brought to a quite forested area in central Germany. A lone Celt is seen walking around, he has become lost from his brethren following a battle with Roman soldiers and he has been searching for them for a few hours now.

Seeing the sun slowly set the Celt decides to make camp for the night and get some food. He sets his weapons on a wooden stump and goes to get firewood. Just in case he brings his longsword if he happens to stumble across enemy soldiers.

He ventures into the woods and finds the perfect tree to use for firewood. Unknown to him however he has company. A couple meters away he is being watched by a ghost warrior. He stares at the Celt, annoyed at the constant presence of foreign warriors in his home he readies a Francisca axe. With all his strength he chucks the axe full force and it just misses when the Celt bends over to pick up a piece of firewood.

Hearing something crash on the forest floor near him the Celt drops the firewood and draws his longsword and searches the area where he heard the sound. He walks slowly cautious and comes across the Francisca axe that was meant for him laying on the ground.

Now aware that he has company he rushes off to where he set up camp to gather his things and leave the area quickly. Silently the ghost warrior gives chase.

The Celt makes his way back to camp and bends down to pick up his other weapons. When he picks up his sling he hears a sound and turns to see an axe flying straight at him. He ducks just in time to avoid having it dig into his face and hears what he believes to be movement from where the axe came,

He takes his sling and picks up a rock off the ground and begins twirling the sling. After gaining enough momentum he releases his rock and it goes flying in the direction of the ghost warrior. A _'thwack'_ is heard and he hears someone groan in pain before all goes silent. The Celt draws takes his lancea and stands ready. The ghost warrior slowly waddles his way over to the Celt's blind spot and draws his sword.

The rock the Celt had thrown at him had hit him quite hard in the testicles and that only served to piss him off. He accidentally steps on some twigs causing the Celt to turn in the direction he's in. The ghost warrior slowly backs away and ventures and makes his way behind the Celt. Seeing the Celt's back turned the ghost warrior slowly creeps up to the Celt and raises his sword high.

Feeling a slight breath on the back of his head the Celt turns around to see a black painted figure bringing a sword down and the Celt lifts his longsword to intercept the blow just in time. Both struggle in a test of strength.

The Celt manages to overpower the stealth warrior and shoves him back before going for a thrust. The ghost warrior raises his shield to block the blow but the force of the Celt's swing cracks it a little. Seeing his shield crack he tosses it at the Celt and goes for a wild barrage of swings. The Celt ducks each swing and rushes over to grab his shield.

Reacting quickly he charges full force into the ghost warrior and forces him back into a tree. He goes to bring his longsword down hoping to cut into his enemy's skull but the ghost warrior summons the strength to push the Celt back creating some space. The ghost warrior takes off into the woods prompting the Celt to follow him.

The Celt picks up his lancea and burda before taking off after the black painted warrior.

The ghost warrior stops behind a tree and looks to see the Celt still giving chase, his black paint helping conceal him and making him a part of the tree, he quietly takes his framea and jumps out at the Celtic warrior taking him by surprise. The Celt instinctively raises his shield in defense but the ghost warrior kicks him away and seeing the amount of distance he created, he begins twirling his framea.

Seeing what the ghost warrior is doing the Celt tosses his shield aside and draws his lancea and readies it to be thrown. Wanting to time this right with the spinning framea the Celt takes a breath and in one swift move hurls the lancea at the ghost warrior. The ghost warrior responds by sliding his spear forward and the framea spins and cuts into the Celt's chest just at the lancea skewers him in the side knocking both warriors down in pain.

The Celt gets up first and draws his burda and picks up his longsword as the ghost warrior does the same with his langseax. Despite fighting for only a few minutes they both are already exhausted from the fight and decide to end it now. They both stare at each other for a brief moment before charging each other. They clash in a battle of iron as the sounds of their weapons colliding with one another echoes throughout the forest.

The Celt fakes a thrust with his longsword making the ghost warrior jerk his weapons up in defense, seeing the opportunity he swings his burda and hits the ghost warrior in his side making him scream in pain. His enemy in pain the Celtic warrior adds a thrust to it and manages to pierce the chainmail and cuts into the ghost warrior's side making him scream louder in pain.

The ghost warrior fights through the pain and headbutts the Celt, the Celtic warrior letting go of his longsword and stumbles back holding his nose. The ghost warrior pulls the longsword out and runs off into the darkness yet again. Holding his bleeding nose the pissed of Celt picks up his sword and runs after the fleeing ghost warrior.

Finding himself in a dark area surrounded by trees, the Celt, showing no fear slowly moves forward with his weapons held in front of him.

Behind a nearby tree the wounded ghost warrior picks up a twig and tosses it behind the Celt. Hearing the sound of something hitting the ground behind him the Celt turns and swings his longsword hoping to strike the ghost warrior who he believes was behind him. At the same time the ghost warrior charges out of his hiding spot and barrels toward the Celt.

Before the Celt can react the ghost warrior thrusts both his langseax and sword into the Celt's back and out of his stomach. The Celt taken completely by surprise and unable to scream in pain.

Retracting his blade he watches the Celt fall onto his knees and goes to slices off the Celt's sword wielding arm severing it at the elbow. Once again unable to scream in pain the Celt helplessly lays there.

With his opponent before him the ghost warrior swings his sword and in one swift move, decapitates the fearless Celtic warrior.

Picking up the severed head the ghost warrior raises it high into the air screaming in victory.

XXXXXXXX

Winner: Germanic Ghost Warrior

 **Germanic Ghost Warrio** **r:** **507**

Migration Period Sword: 104

Framea: 201

Francisca Axe: 11

Langseax: 191

 **Celt: 493**

Celtic Longsword: 144

Lancea: 201

Sling: 1

Burda Club: 147

 _Following a close battle between two of ancient Europe's most brutal warriors. The ghost warrior narrowly wins the battle. His superior tactics and weapons allowing him to win over the Celt with 50.7% of the kills compared to the Celt's 49.3% of the kills seperating them by only 14 kills._

''This was a very close match given the size, ferocity and weapons the warriors brought to the table. It honestly could've gone either way but the ghost warrior pulled through because of his extreme stealth and his better special weapon. His camouflaging allowed him to strike the Celt before he even knew what happened.'' Geoff explained

(Dawn arises and we see the aftermath of the battle. On a nearby tree the fallen Celt's head is nailed to a tree with his longsword stabbed into the ground beneath it.)


	13. Rajput vs English Longbowman

Rajput: India's menacing martial arts master who's array of diabological weapons are designed to kill.

(A Rajput duels with an invading Afghan, he twirls around him and swings his khanda cutting the invader's neck open.)

vs.

English Longbowman: The elite infantry of England who's sheer skill with the longbow put France to it's knees in the Hundred years war.

(Several longbowman aim at a group of charging French knights, they release their arrows and the French are cut down.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two of the world's most fierce warriors._

 **Rajput**

Circa: 900 A.D.

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 145 lbs.

Armor: Coat of 10,000 Nails, Steel Helmet, Steel Arm & Hand Guards, Dhal Shield

 **English Longbowman**

Circa: 1415 A.D.

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Chainmail, Steel Helmet, Wood Buckler w/ Iron Cross

''Today on Alternate Matches, two fierce and merciless warriors who fought in the name of their kingdoms finally meet. The fierce Rajput of India will engage in combat against the feared English Longbowman. It's a great match between two warriors who will never back down.'' Mack started

''I give this to the Rajput, I simply cannot overlook his superior training methods and his weapons, those damn things are just so clever and that's going to take the longbowman by surprise.'' Biomedical Engineer Geoff Desmoulin said

''This has to be the longbowman's.'' Trauma Doctor Armand Dorian countered. ''He has a much superior long range weapon and that'll be the game changer in this fight. He'll kill the Rajput before he can even come close.''

 _The proud Rajput came equipped with a varied assortment of exotic weaponry for cutting down all invaders._

Short Range: Khanda

Mid-Range: Bhuj

Long Range: Chakram

Special: Katar

 _In turn the English Longbowman comes equipped with a balanced arsenal for all ranges._

Short Range: Bastard Sword

Mid-Range: Quarterstaff

Long Range: English Longbow

Special: Rondel Dagger

 _When things got up close, both warriors used two equally deadly swords to cut their foes down._

 _We review the testing of both weapons in action, after a brief debate our panelists come to a decision._

''Khanda takes this one, the Bastard sword may be able to stab unlike the khanda, but the Rajput's gatka training multiplies the lethality of it by 100. Edge khanda.'' Geoff started

''I agree, the khanda causes more trauma on your body and more trauma wins my heart over.'' Dorian added

''Khanda, superior fighting technique with the gatka training makes it into a killing machine.'' Mack concluded

 _In short range weapons the edge goes to the Rajput for the khanda._

 _Both warriors used different mid-ranged weapons to get the job done, we review the testing of the bhuj and quarterstaff in their debut episodes and come to a decision._

''Do I really have to say it? Bhuj, why? multiple uses and that hidden dagger is a surprise for the longbowman.'' Geoff commented

''Bhuj.'' Dorian and Mack said

 _Yes..well.. Ahem. For mid-range weapons the edge goes to the Rajput for the bhuj._

 _For long range weap.. English Longbow?_

''Yes narrator.'' Geoff said

 _...For long range weapons the edge goes to the English Longbowman for the English Longbow...what a shocker.._

 _We check the special weapons our warriors used when a sidearm was needed. The Rajput katar and the Longbowman Rondel dagger._

''Katar, offensive and defensive capabilities and can catch the longbowman's dagger.'' Geoff said

 _For special weapons the edge goes to the Rajput for the katar._

XXXXXXXXX

''Let's dig into those x-factors.'' Mack said

''Training was a no brainer and the Rajput had a 100 to the Longbowman's 94.''

''Ferocity goes to the Rajput with a 94 to the Longbowman's 80.''

''Physicality belongs to the Rajput with a 95 to the Longbowma's 84.''

''Endurance is the Rajput's with a 90 to the Longbowman's 81.''

''Intimidation goes to the Rajput with a 90 to the Longbowman's 83.''

''Last is killer instinct and the Rajput has a perfect 100 to the Longbowman's 86.''

 _Our scientists and experts are done testing the results and the time has come to decide who will be the victor. To ensure the battle won't be decided by a single lucky blow, the battle will be simulated one thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will win a battle between two fierce soldiers?_

"In the end there can be only one. Let's find out," Mack said.

XXXXXXX

We are brought to the a large forest in North India, a lone English Longbowman has been sent by his superiors to scout the unknown land to determine it's defensive capabilities.

He continues forth when he comes to a small cliff and sees a large village at the bottom. He has run out of water so he decides to descend the cliff and make his way into the village.

When he reaches a path leading to the village he sees a man with a weird beard carrying a weird looking disc type weapon.

The Rajput sees the bow in the man's hand and senses an invasion. Readying a chakram he flings it towards the English warrior. The Longbowman jumps behind a tree and the chakram embedds in the trunk.

Annoyed at the sudden attack, the longbowman strings an arrow into his bow and quickly jumps from behind cover and sees the Rajput charging, taking aim he fires his arrow and the arrow just barely misses his eye and hits the Rajput's helmet.

The hit stuns the Rajput halting his charge and this gives the longbowman the time to string another arrow. Aiming he fires again and the arrow finds it's mark into the Rajput's stomach, the arrow piercing through the armor enough to cut skin.

Grunting at the pain, the Rajput ignores the arrow and draws his khanda and charges again. Not having the time to string another arrow, the longbowman draws his bastard sword and awaits the Indian warrior.

The Rajput raises his shield and both meet in a full force tackle that sends them stumbling backwards. The Rajput recovers first and swings his khanda in an effort to decapitate the man. The longbowman lifts his shield up and blocks the blow and retaliates with a low swing only for the Rajput to jump over it and swing his khanda overhead and manages to hit the longbowman in his helmet.

The force of the blow dazes him for a second and the Rajput swings his khanda again and hits the Englishman in his side, however his chainmail saves him from being sliced in half. The Rajput twirls around the longbowman and brings his khanda down again but the longbowman turns and thrusts his sword out and stabs into the Rajput's side cutting only skin.

Jumping back in pain and dropping his sword, the Rajput falls back against a tree and the Englishman thrusts his sword again only for the Rajput to twirl away and draw his bhuj.

He brings the bhuj down and strikes the longbowman's already bruised side causing him to drop his sword and hold his side in pain, he makes a quick retreat to another tree and draws his quarterstaff. Both hold their polearms protectively in front of them and it would be the Rajput who makes the first move.

He swings his bhuj horizontally and is blocked by the quarterstaff's head. Parrying the blow the longbowman creates an opening and swings the spiked end into the Rajput's helmet. Several spikes digging into the helmet and becoming stuck.

The Englishman attempts to move the quarterstaff in such a way that it twists the Rajput's neck, screaming at the forced twist in pain the Rajput draws the hidden dagger in the bhuj and rushes forward making the Englishman drop his staff and stabs him in the side with the dagger pushing him to the ground.

The Rajput stabs the Englishman again and goes to bring the dagger into his brain but the Englishman draws his own dagger and catches the Indian warrior's arm and stabs him in the stomach.

Grunting in pain the Rajput jumps off the longbowman dropping his dagger in the process and draws both his katars. The bleeding longbowman get's up and stands with his dagger held in hand.

They eye each other hatefully for a moment.

The longbowman spits at the Rajput before saying ''You will fall Heathan scum.''

''nahin, aap aakramanakaaree gir jaegee.'' Replied the Rajput.

With that, they both charge each other full forces and their blades intercept with one another. The scissor katar catching the rondel dagger and Rajput thrusts his dagger katar only for the Englishman to suck his stomach in nearly avoiding the blade.

Seeing his opponent dodge his attack the Rajput kicks him over and lunges forward. Side stepping the Englishman thrusts his rondel into the Rajput's side and pushes him against a boulder, pinning his opponent down he violently stabs him repeatedly before bring his dagger and prepares to dig it into the Indian's face.

The Rajput ignores the severe pain and in the last split second, brings his scissor katar and stabs the Englishman in his gut.

Gasping at the sudden pain, he looks down and sees the katar in his body, the scissor katar opens and cuts into his intestings. He coughs up blood and drops his dagger and backing away in pain. He looks at the Rajput who only responds by lunging forward and stabs him in the chest multiple times before slicing open his neck with the dagger katar,

The Englishman places on hand on his stomach wound and another on his sliced open neck and looks wide-eyed at the Rajput, his breath stops and his eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls over, never to rise again.

Looking at the dying longbowman, he raises his katars into the air and shouts in victory.

XXXXXXXX

Winner: Rajput

 **Rajput:** **568**

Khanda: 144

Bhuj: 176

Chakram: 12

Katar: 236

 **English Longbowman:** **432**

Bastard Sword: 128

Quarterstaff: 10

English Longbow: 261

Rondel Dagger: 33

 _Following a battle between two fierce front line troops. It would be the Rajput who would achieve victory. His superior close range, his katar being his deadliest weapon with 236 kills and mid-range weapons combined with his gatka training and armor allowed him to defeat the English Longbowman with over 56.8%. The Longbowman only had 43.2% with his trademark longbow being the most deadly weapon with 261 kills allowed him to keep the Rajput at a distance and prevented this from being anymore lopsided._

''It's not a surprising victory here. Sure the longbowman has the massive range advantage with the longbow but once the Rajput managed to close that distance and both were forced to fight up close and personal, it was all over the longbowman. He just couldn't handle the martial arts super soldier that was the Rajput.'' Geoff explained

(The Rajput makes his way back to his village, he carries the fallen Englishman's longbow, proof that there was an invasion coming and souvenir of this warrior who spilled his blood many times during their amazing battle, he will never forget that warrior.)

 **Rajput Translation:** ''No, you will fall invader.''

XXXXXXXX


	14. Highlander vs Viking

Scottish Highlander: Fierce Gallic-speaking titans who fought the English for independence.

(A highlander charges an English knight with his war hammer drawn. He brings the spike down onto the Englishman's head.)

vs.

Viking: Battle crazed berserkers of Scandinavia who pillaged ancient Europe.

(A massive group of Viking's charge forth a group of defending soldiers. One soldier's body is cleaved in half from a Viking's Dane axe.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_ _ **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors from ancient Europe who never met in battle._

 **Scottish Highlander**

Circa: 1350 A.D.

Height: 6'

Weight: 175 lbs.

Armor: Chainmail

 **Viking**

Circa: 1000 A.D.

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: Riveted Chainmail, Spectacled Steel Helmet, Wooden Shield

''Today we have a battle between two massive warriors from ancient Europe. On one end you have the Scottish Highlander, the feared titans who fought the English in the name of independence under William Wallace and Robert the Bruce. The other end you have the fearsome Viking. The battle crazed warriors of the north who pillaged their way through Europe. These guys used weapons that required lots of strength and greatly emphasized their great sizes.'' Mack said

''I think the Viking wins this match, he is actually trained in battle in some aspects more than the Highlander and knows how to use all his weapons whereas the highlander mostly took weapons from dead English soldiers.'' Geoff stared off

''The Highlander is better motivated to fight. I don't think the viking will do anything that will hinder the Highlander and the Highlander is just going to see the viking as just some annoying vermin.'' Dorian countered

 _The fearsome Scottish titan charged his English enemies with a powerful bone crushing arsenal of weapons._

Short Range: War Hammer

Mid-Range: Greatsword

Long Range: English Longbow

Special: Bollock Dagger

 _In turn the savage raider pillaged with a nasty arsenal he used to mutilate his enemies._

Short Range: Viking Longsword

Mid-Range: Dane Axe

Long Range: Boar Spear

Special: Skeggox

 _Both warriors used brutal close range weapons to slash and batter their enemies to death. Since we've already tested the longsword before the team now looks over the preferred melee weapon of the Highlander._

''Looking at the war hammer and the longsword, it's designed to get through armor whether it be chainmail or steel plate, however I'm tempted to side with the longsword because it has more blade to it with double edge capabilities and it won't get stuck in the Highlander's armor.'' Geoff said

''I'll agree and give this one to the Viking.'' Dorian added

''Viking longsword.'' Mack finished

 _In short range weapons the edge goes to the Viking for the Viking longsword._

 _For mid-range weapons our warriors used two totally different tools to slaughter their opponents. The team now reviews testing of both weapons in action and come to a decision after a brief discussion._

''The great sword has more blade to it and and if it hits the wooden shaft of the axe, the Viking is screwed. Edge great sword.'' Geoff said

 _In mid-range weapons the edge goes to the Highlander for the greatsword._

 _For long ran..._

''Hold it there narrator, we've seen a weapons test like this before and I think you get the jist of what weapons gets the edge don't you?'' Geoff asked the narrator.

''Yeah even though the Highlander isn't skilled with his bow, he still can outshoot the viking easily.'' Dorian added

 _Yeah yeah, in another obvious edge the Highlander takes it with the English longbow._

XXXXXXX

 _We now conclude the weapon comparison and bring out the favored sidearms of our warriors. Boys?_

''The bollock dagger is no different from the dirk we inaccurately used in the Highlander's original episode and the skeggox is no different from the Dane axe besides the axe head and being a shorter weapon. Comparing the two weapons I don't really see anything that can give either one an edge over the other. What do you guys think?'' Geoff said

''I can say the same thing, a dagger vs. an axe? I think I'll go with the dagger since more blade on it offers more options. So I'll guess the Bollock dagger takes this one.'' Dorian said

''I'm iffy on it as well. But as what Dorian as said I think the dagger takes this one for more blade.'' Mack added

 _In special weapons, the edge goes to the Highlander for the bollock dagger_

XXXXXXX

''Let's review their x-factors.'' Mack said

''For ferocity the Highlander has a 93 to the Viking's 89.''

''For physicality the Viking has a 91 to the Highlander's 87.''

''Endurance is even between the two with both scoring an 85 each since they both had high amounts of energy whenever they fought their enemies.''

''Intimidation goes to the Viking with a 95 to the Highlander's 92.''

''Next is training and the Viking takes a narrow edge with an 81 to the Highlander's 77.''

''Last is killer instinct and both have a 100 each. One guy killed every single English knight that he saw and the other killed everyone he came across.

 _We've reviewed the weapon's data and have looked over the x-factors. Now we will find out who will win between two brutal and savage warriors._

''In the end only one warrior will stand, let's see who it is.''

XXXXXXXXX

It is a chilly and foggy evening in the Scottish Highlands. A lone viking disembarks off his ship near the coast. He gathers his weapons and begins wondering off into this new land to see what he and his fellow warriors can pillage from it.

Nearby on a hill a lone Highlander is seen on a leisurely walk. He has caught wind of an army of savage warriors from Scandinavia making their way towards Scotland. Fearing these warriors may very well conquer his homeland he decides to head out and find any of these warriors from the north and stop them in their tracks.

He stabs his greatsword into the ground and continues his walk when he spots a figure through the fog below the hill he is on. Due to the height of this stranger he assumes it's a fellow Highlander, however he holds his position and draws his longbow just in case.

The figure comes close and upon recognizing the person as a foreign warrior he immediately lets loose an arrow and it soars through the air.

It impacts on the Viking's helmet snapping in two. Pissed off at the sudden attack the Viking looks at the direction from which the arrow came and spots another large man atop a medium sized hill wielding a large bow.

Sensing a fight he takes his boar spears and begins to mount a charge with his spears raised high. Seeing what his opponent is doing the Highlander readies another arrow and takes aim. As the Viking draws a couple ten's of meters away up the hill both warriors let loose their projectiles. The Highlander's arrow barely misses the Viking's head where one of the Viking's spears finds it's way into the Highlander's arm knocking him over sideways.

He quickly recovers from his injury and yanks the spear out and proceeds to draw his war hammer. Just as he turns around the Viking had already begun a downward swing with his Dane axe.

Reacting just in the nick of time the Highlander blocks it with the pointed end of his hammer an both warriors are locked in a struggle of dominance. The length of the Viking's axe gives him more leverage and he butts the blunt end of the axe into the Scotsman's chest knocking back a few feet.

Taking the opportunity the Viking swings his axe sideways and manages to land a blow onto the Highlander's side. The Highlander's chainmail protects him but he grunts in pain feeling the power of the blow and retaliates with a downward swing of the his hammer's blunt end.

The hammer lands a blow onto the raider's helmet and he holds his head in a daze. Rearing back for another blow the Highlander brings the war hammer into a sideways swing and connects with the Viking's side. The spike piercing into his chainmail and cutting into his body.

Howling in pain the Viking grabs the Highlander's arm and another on the war hammer's handle and with all his strength disarms the Highlander before kicking him away.

Taking his wooden shield off his back the Viking then back hands the Highlander with enough force to knock him backwards onto the ground. Drawing his longsword the Viking quickly rushes forward and goes to bring it down onto the Highlander. Rolling out the way the Scottish warrior runs over to where his greatsword is planted into the ground.

Drawing the blade out of the ground Master sword style, he then swings a powerful 180 degrees horizontal swing. Not expecting the heavy looking weapon to move so fast the Viking raises his shield up to intercept the blow but the force of the greatsword's swing cuts and splinters the wooden shield in half.

Surprised at the sudden destruction of his shield, the Viking stares wide-eyed at his broken shield, seeing his opponent still in shock the Highlander brings the greatsword into another swing.

The blade connects with the Viking's helmet knocking it off and dazing him. Another opportunity created the Highlander swings again and hits the Viking's back hard. The chainmail protects him but feeling the force of the swing go into his body the raider doubles over in pain.

The Highlander goes to finish the fight but the Viking recovers in time and raises his longsword in a last ditch effort to block the massive sword. The two warriors again are locked in another struggle and this time it would be in the Highlander's favor thanks to his sword's greater length.

He forces the blade downward in a sawing motion and the sounds of steel grinding on steel echoes throughout the area. Not wanting to risk losing a hand in the process the Viking gathers the strength to shove the Scotsman away and follows up with a horizontal swing.

The Highlander swings his blade as well and both blades connect in a clang of steel. The Viking's longsword being knocked from his hand and sent flying a few meters away.

Laughing at his foe the Highlander thrusts the greatsword in an attempt to skewer the raider but the Viking jumps to the side and draws his skeggox. He brings the bearded axe down onto the Highlander's arm and manages to cut into the flesh and getting to the bone causing just enough pain for the Highlander to release his massive sword.

Clutching his fresh wound the Highlander, now extremely pissed off draws his dagger and both warriors charge each other. They both tackle each other full force but neither gaining the upper hand.

They both back up a few feet and give each other one last look of anger, both now wanting to kill the other more than ever. With one last battle cry from both warriors they charge each other one last time.

They meet in another full force tackle and struggle once more. The Highlander grabs the Viking's long hair and yanks his head sideways and goes to bring the dagger onto his exposed neck, reacting quickly the Viking swings his skeggox and manages to connect with the Highlander's wounded arm from earlier.

Screaming at the sudden pain the Highlander's lets go just as the Viking swings again and completely severs the arm mid radius. Staring at shock at his bleeding stump the Viking follows up with another swing and the skeggox buries itself into the Highlander's neck.

The Scotsman can only jerk violently and gasp wide-eyed as he helplessly watches the Viking let go of the skeggox. The Viking runs over to grab his Dane axe off the ground nearby

Slowly walking over to the dying Highlander, the Viking forces him onto his knees and walks over to get behind him.

Taking a deep breath, he bears a gleefully but wicked smile on his face before giving another battle cry and raises his Dane axe high above his head and in one swift move, brings it down onto the Scottish warrior's skull.

The axe nearly cleaves his head vertically in half, the proud Scotsman never to rise again.

Kicking the corpse over with his axe still inside, the axe rips through the cleaved head spilling more blood and brain matter. Proud of his work the Viking spits at the corpse before walking away with a smile.

XXXXXXX

Winner: Viking

 **Viking:** **521**

Viking Longsword: 177

Dane Axe: 196

Boar Spear: 9

Skeggox: 139

 **Highlander:** **479**

War Hammer: 120

Greatsword: 215

English Longbow: 44

Bollock Dagger: 100

 _Following a brutal and gory battle between two fearsome and savage warriors. The Viking seizes victory. His better close range weapon combined with his superior training allowed him to slice his way through the Highlander. The Highlander wasn't an easy opponent, his greatsword cutting the Viking down multiple times and being the deadliest weapon overall with 215 kills all on it's own._

''This was definitely a tough battle for both sides. The Viking just managed to come out on top because he was trained a bit better in regards to combat and he was way better trained to use his weapons. The Highlander wasn't able to use all weapons in his arsenal to the same degree as the Viking and his non-professional skill with the longbow led to his downfall.'' Geoff explained

(The Viking waits ashore as he sees more boats carrying his fellow raiders in. They disembark on the beach and raise their weapons high ready to pillage this new land. Strapped to the Viking's side is the fallen Highlander's greatsword, a new weapon he will enjoy drawing blood with. ''Looks like Valhalla isn't ready for me yet.'' He thinks to himself.)


	15. Apache vs Maori

Apache: The fierce scalp-taking killers of the American Southwest.

(Several Apaches are seen ambushing several settlers. The white men fall to their various attacks as several are scalped.)

vs.

Maori: The brute force cannibal killers from the South seas.

(Some Maori are seen battling it out with a rival tribe. One Maori swings the blunt end of his taiaha straight into the temple of a rival.)

 _ **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**_

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two of the most fearsome tribal warriors known to man._

 **Apache**

Circa: 1830

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 140 lbs.

Armor: Rawhide Shield

 **Maori**

Circa: 1785

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: None

DeadAliveManiac, Zivon96, MKDemigodZ-Warrior, and PFC Rice Man walk into the fight club, they walk over to the armor and take out the weapons of the warriors setting them down onto a table before gathering around it.

''Alright guys, today we have a battle between two incredibly fierce and bloodthirsty tribal warriors. The Apache Indian from the Southwestern U.S. against the Maori warrior of the Southern seas. Both these guys are incredibly dangerous, lethal and will outright kill you.'' DAM explained

''I'm giving this one to the Maori.'' Zivon said, ''They are big sons of bitches and I think their more savage nature helps them out.''

''I'll go with the Apache.'' Demigod countered, ''They have the better long range weapon for this fight and not to mention getting up close to one is just, well you're fucked.''

''Regardless of who wins, this is going to be a damn good battle. Let's review the weapons warriors.'' Rice Man said

 _The Apache came equipped with simple, yet deadly handcrafted weapons that painted the landscape with the blood of his victims._

Short Range: Knives

Mid-Range: Tomahawk

Long Range: Bow & Arrow

Special: War Club

 _In turn the cannibalistic brute used nature based weapons that assisted in preparing their victims for the last supper._

Short Range: Mere

Mid-Range: Taiaha

Long Range: Hoeroa

Special: Wahaika

 _For short range, these two warriors used highly versatile tools allowing them to hack, slash and bludgeon all opposition. The Apache knives and the Maori mere._

 _The panelists review the testing of each weapon in their debut episodes and soon it doesn't take long for them to come to a decision. Boys?_

''I'm giving this all to the knives. They can be thrown with lethal accuracy and if the Maori closes the distance the Apache's awesome knife fighting skills will cut him down.'' DAM started

''I disagree and give this to the mere. If the Apache does miss, he's fucked. The mere can bludgeon, slash, stab and well everything.'' Zivon countered

''Well, sorry Zivon but I'll go with DAM, he took the words right out of my mouth.'' Demigod inquired

''As much as I appreciate your input Zivon I go with the knives. DAM already explained it.'' Rice Man concluded

 _In short range weapons, the edge goes to the Apache for his knives._

 _Now for mid-range weapons our warriors carried two different but highly versatile weapons capable of slaughtering with deadly ease. The Apache tomahawk and the Maori taiaha._

 _The team now reviews the testing of the weapons in action from previous episodes. After a very long and lengthy discussion an edge has finally been decided. Or so we believe.._

''No no no!'' DAM shouted, ''The tomahawk gives range the taiaha wishes it had! It can hit the Maori and he is a huge guy therefore a huge target. Edge tomahawk for versatility and range.''

''Alright fine, but I'm calling this even. These two weapons prove to be highly versatile and it's based on that alone that I'm saying even.'' Zivon said

''I agree with Zivon, if the Apache is farther away he takes it, if the Maori is up close he has it. A wash.'' Demigod added

''Yeah, what Demigod said.'' Rice Man said with a yawn

 _In mid-range weapons, it's an even comparison._

 _Moving onto long range, our warriors used different means to take their foes down from a distance._

 _The panel now..._

''Bow.'' All four of them said in perfect synch

 _Um, can I finish at least? Shit..._

 _Anyway, for long range weapons the edge well, it obviously goes to the Apache._

XXXXXX

 _Now we conclude the weapon's review by looking at the favorite special weapons of our warriors._

 _Since we will have the wahaika appear in the redemption battle with the Maori, we will review the testing of it in that episode and the war club in it's debut episode._

''Alright, both are made to bludgeon but I'm standing with the wahaika for durability.'' DAM said

''I agree, the war club will break after like what? Two strikes? Wahaika takes this.'' Zivon seconded

''Not to mention that little notch which can catch an enemy's weapon. Edge wahaika.'' Demigod added

''Again, what you guys said.'' Rice Man finished

 _In special weapons, the edge goes to the Maori for his wahaika._

 _And now moving on to armor..._

''The Apache is carrying a shield, while it's rawhide it's still better with what the Maori has, which is nothing.'' DAM said sternly

 _Well...Apache gets the edge in the armor category..._

XXXXXX

''Now I look over these x-factors.'' Metal Harbinger said

''Training went to the Apache with an 80 to the Maori's 79.''

''For ferocity the Maori with a 93 to the Apache's 88.''

''Endurance went to the Apache because he came from a harsher climate. 89 and 87 respectively.''

''Killer instinct went to the Maori with a 95 to the Apache's 93.''

''Fifth is physicality and the Maori got a 92 to the Apache's 90.''

''Last is intimidation and the Maori had a 91 to the Apache's 90.''

 _Metal has just finished reviewing the x-factors. He will now run the simulator 1,000 times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will win between the most fearsome and bloodthirsty tribal warriors known to mankind?_

''Let's see who it is. Will the Apache be able to end the Maori's life or will the Maori eat the Apache?'' Metal said before hitting the enter key

XXXXXX

The battle takes place in a small forest. Tall trees hovering over the area giving off an eerie vibe. Along a path we see a lone Maori walking along the forest armed to the teeth. Deciding to take a break he sets his taiaha and hoeroa aside a tree trunk before sitting down.

He is unaware that he has company however. Several yards away we see a lone Apache, he was out trekking to find some food for his people when he happened across this strange man with weird tattoos on his face.

Taking that as a sign that he is from a new enemy tribe the Apache strings an arrow onto his bow and takes aim. Taking a few breaths he unleashes the arrow and it goes sailing through the air.

The Maori is taken by surprise when the arrow lands literally inches from his feet. Jumping up in surprise he looks ahead and spots the Apache stringing another arrow.

Realizing he's under attack the Maori picks up his mere and charges towards the native American. The Apache tries to go for another shot but the Polynesian warriors comes to close for comfort and he tosses his bow aside drawing his knives.

The two warriors meet in a test of strength as they wrestle for dominance. The Maori larger size plays in his favor and he manages to headbutt the Apache sending his reeling back against a tree trunk.

With his opponent dazed he raises the mere high and brings it down only for the Apache to swing his knife upwards and slices into his forearm. The searing pain causes the Maori to drop his mere and he quickly takes his wahaika strapped to his belt.

He sees the Apache go for a thrust with his knife and he brings his wahaika forward and the blade gets caught inside the notch. With a simple twist the knife is flung out of the Apache's grip.

Seeing this the Apache kicks the Maori backwards and runs off into the foliage. Landing on his rear end the Maori shakes his head and looks up to see the Apache has disappeared from sight.

Not wanting to wait for his dinner he rushes back to his little improvised camp and scoops up his hoeroa and gets into position ready to throw. He waits for a few minutes when suddenly the Apache comes charging out of the brush with his war club drawn and shield in hand.

Closing one eye he takes a moment to try to get the perfect aim but the Apache comes too close and he is forced to hurl it. The whale bone spear striking the rawhide shield causing the Apache to toss it aside.

Turning around to pick up his taiaha he swings around with the weapon held outward hoping to hit the Apache only for the native American to roll under it.

The Apache stops rolling and ends up on his back he looks up to see the Maori thrust the taiaha's sharpened end down. He raises the war club and bats it away.

With his opening, he quickly gets to his knees and swings the war club hitting the Maori in his gut. The pain causing him to double over with a grunt. Filled with bravado the Apache then raises his war club high and brings it down only for the Maori to recover and swing the taiaha's blunt end at the war club breaking the handle.

Grunting in anger the Apache tosses the broken shaft at the Maori who only bats it away. With only one weapon left the native American draws his tomahawk and both warriors then circle each other.

The Apache points his finger at the Polynesian warrior and does a slicing motion across his neck. Showing no fear the Maori then sticks his tongue out at the Apache.

With that the two warriors then charge each other and meet again in another test of strength. The Apache tries to shove the Maori away but again, the Maori's larger size plays in his favor and he quickly swings the taiaha's blunt end striking the Apache across the face sending him spiraling downwards.

With his opponent downwards the Maori goes to finish the fight by raising his taiaha and bringing the sharp end down. The Apache however rolls out of the way and with great speed swings the tomahawk deep into the Maori's back.

Screaming in pain the Maori tries in vain to shove the native American warrior away but the Apache just ducks and brings the tomahawk down onto the Maori's collarbone shattering it and cutting into his body. He follows up with by grabbing the Maori's forearm and brings the tomahawk down.

The axe head cutting deep down into the bone. The pain becomes too much for the Polynesian warrior and he is forced to relinquish his grip on the taiaha.

The Apache tosses the taiaha away and follows through with another hack into the Maori's and in severe pain the Maori tries one more time and goes for a headbutt but the Apache just smacks his head away sending him to his knees.

Smiling at his upcoming victory, the Apache smirks before walking away a few feet while twirling his tomahawk in his hand. Suddenly he turns around and tosses the tomahawk.

The weapon flies through the air before embedding itself into the Maori's face cutting vertically from the crown of his skull down the bridge of his nose.

The Maori twitches before his body falls over.

With his enemy dead the Apache raises his fists into the air shouting his signature war cry.

XXXXXX

Winner: Apache

 **Apache:** **509**

Knives: 206

Tomahawk: 199

Bow & Arrow: 40

War Club: 64

 **Maori: 491**

Mere: 200

Taiaha: 204

Hoeroa: 1

Wahaika: 86

 **X-Factors**

Training: 80/Training: 79

Ferocity: 88/Ferocity: 93

Endurance: 89/Endurance: 87

Killer Instinct: 93/Killer Instinct: 95

Physicality: 90/Physicality: 92

Intimidation: 90/Intimidation: 91

 **Armor Failure Rate**

Rawhide Shield: 5% - No Shield

 _Following a brutal and gruesome back and forth battle between two very fearsome and deadly tribal warriors. It would be the Apache who achieves a narrow victory. His knives, tomahawk and bow are what contributed to his win getting him 50.9%. The Maori was easily the greatest challenge he has ever faced as the he was able to match the Apache in close range with his mere, taiaha and wahaika getting him 49.1%._

''It was a good battle. Despite the Maori being so much larger the Apache's weapons proved to be just as versatile if not more than the Maori's. Not to mention that the Apache's bow and skill with it allowed him to take the Maori down before he even came close. You got to admit regardless of the winner the battle as freaking awesome!'' DAM explained

(The Apache is scalping the Maori's corpse, raising it high into the air he sighs in happiness at the newest trophy for his collection at home. He then scoops up the wahaika, taiaha and mere and begins the long journey home.)


	16. Ninja vs Zulu

Ninja: The legendary stealth master who battled the samurai class.

vs.

Zulu: The fierce South African killer who created one of the largest empires in Africa under the reign of Shaka.

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?!**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is… **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who never met in a face to face duel._

 **Ninja**

Circa: 1600 A.D.

Height: 5'2''

Weight: 135 lbs.

Armor: None

 **Zulu**

Circa: 1826 A.D.

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 165 lbs.

Armor: Ishlangu Shield

''Today is a pretty cool match-ups guys.'' DeadAliveManiac started, ''We've got the ninja who were the famous warriors from Japan who are known for being incredibly stealthy and they battled it out with the samurai for years and on the other end we've got a Zulu, now these were easily the toughest bastards to ever grace the African continent and their intense training regime has earned them the nickname the ''Spartans'' of Africa.''

''I'm siding with the Zulu for this fight.'' Zivon96 said, ''They can handle direct combat whereas the ninja are most ambush you from the shadows kind of guys.''

''I think the ninja can win.'' Demigod countered, ''They have tricks up their sleeves and their stealth approach will be unlike anything the Zulu warriors have ever seen before.''

''Regardless, this match is going to be pretty bloody and I don't think these two will stop until they've killed the other senseless.'' Rice Man said.

 _Due to regulations imposed by the ruling class, the ninja used an arsenal of improvised weapons._

Short Range: Katana

Mid-Range: Kusarigama

Long Range: Fukiya & Shuriken

Special: Sai

 _In turn the mighty Zulu warrior brought into battle an arsenal so innovative that it allowed them to create their military might._

Short Range: Zulu Axe

Mid-Range: Iklwa

Long Range: Assegai

Special: Iwisa

 _For short range weapons, these warriors brought two different weapons capable of cutting their victims apart._

 _The team now reviews the testing of the katana and the Zulu axe in their various appearances and it doesn't take them long to come to a decision._

''Sure, the Zulu axe causes horrific damage onto your body but you're comparing an axe to a sword. The katana's metals make it the more sturdier weapon and the ninja I think wielded their blades with superior skill.'' DAM said.

''I'm going with the axe, sure the katana is longer but I simply cannot ignore the trauma caused by the axe. It's so hard to repair.'' Zivon countered.

''Well, swords beat axes a lot of the time Zivon and the katana can be swung faster than the axe. So edge katana.'' Demigod said.

''Sword versus axe, the one with more blades gives the user more options to choose from. Katana takes this.'' Rice Man concluded.

 _In short range weapons, the edge goes to the ninja for the katana._

 _For mid-range weapons, these warriors relied on two different weapons to hack and slash their opponents._

 _The team now reviews the testing of the kusarigama and the iklwa from various appearances before coming to an edge._

''The iklwa sure is a deadly weapon and I like how the Zulu use it, but the kusarigama can hack you and bludgeon the ever living life out of you so I give it my edge.'' DAM started.

''Iklwa, when used in conjunction with the Ishlangu it's like you're fighting a spartan with his aspis and dory. For combined use with the ishlangu I go with the iklwa.'' Zivon countered.

''But the kusarigama has range which is a fact that simply cannot be ignored, kusarigama has my edge.'' Demigod inquired.

''Not to mention that ball end adds a level of unpredictability the Zulu will never see. Edge kusarigama.'' Rice Man concluded.

 _In mid-range weapons, the edge goes to the ninja for the kusarigama._

 _''Now before you say anything narrator, the edge goes to the assegai since it has higher kill potential than the shuriken and the fukiya.''_ DAM said earning nods from the other three.

 _Well, I see your point but can I at least finish?_

 _For long range weapons, the edge goes to the Zulu for the assegai._

 _And before you say anything DAM, I will just announce it anyway. Since the iwisa is a bludgeon only weapon and you have two sai, the ninja can block the club with one and stab the Zulu with the other._

 _In special weapons, the edge goes to the ninja for the sai._

''Nice, you're getting the hang of it narrator.'' Demigod said.

 _Coming up! Metal will review the x-factors of our warriors and our battle begins._

XXXXXX

''Alright, let's review the x-factors.'' Metal said sitting in front of the simulator.

''For training the ninja took it because he was self-trained in various forms of unarmed combat and various complicated weapons. He has a 93 to the Zulu's 92.''

''Ferocity goes to the Zulu with an 89 to the ninja's 84.''

''Next is killer instinct and I had to give the edge to both with a 91. One is fighting a better armored opponent which is the samurai and one is killing to expand his empire's military might.''

''Fourth is intimidation and this goes to the ninja. He's able to blend in with the shadows, hop out, kill you then disappear. While the Zulu warriors would pound their shields with their spears and shout nonstop at the opponents. The ninja has a 91 to the Zulu's 90.''

''Fifth is endurance and I gave it to the Zulu based on being raised in a more hostile enviroment where more things whether they're natural or animal can kill you. 91 and 87 respectively.''

''Last is physicality and this one goes to the ninja solely based on his remarkable agility and how quickly he can kill his enemies. 90 and 87 respectively.''

 _Metal has just concluded reviewing the x-factors. Now he will run the simulator 1,000 times in a battle to the death._

 _Who will win between two opposing fighting styles?_

 _Sneaky_

(A ninja sneaks his way through a castle before coming up to a door with two samurai guards, he draws his katana and quickly dispatches both warriors in a flash before disappearing into the shadows.)

 _vs._

 _Direct_

(A Zulu warrior charges straight for an opposing tribesman and ferociously hacks him to death with his axe.)

''Let's see who wins this battle.'' Metal said pressing the button.

XXXXXX

In the arid landscapes of South Africa we see a lone Zulu warrior walking through a path that was surrounded by trees and tall grass on both sides.

Recently his tribe has told stories of a strange man clad in black roaming the area and he has set out to find the stranger who was trespassing on his empire's land. He continues down the path but unknown to him in the tall grass surrounding him he is being stalked by a figure clad in black.

The figure is revealed to be a ninja and in his hand was a fukiya and two shuriken. For the past five minutes he was stalking the Zulu warrior and decided that it would be best to take the dark-skinned man's life so he can safely travel through this unknown land.

The Japanese warrior readies his shuriken and hurls it at the African warrior. Hearing what he thinks is something coming his way the Zulu turns to his left and spots two strange looking objects flying his way. Lifting up his ishlangu shield he effortlessly deflects the projectiles.

Now alerted to an enemy's presence he draws his iklwa and holds both it and his shield protectively in front of him. He scans the grass for any sign of movement before hearing what he believed was someone taking in a breath and blowing.

Turning to his right he sees a small, dart-like object flying towards him and just like before he raises his ishlangu and blocks the attack.

As he moves his shield from his view he catches sight of a smaller man wearing black carrying two sai in his hand. Knowing that this man is the enemy he pounds his iklwa against his ishlangu and shouts ''ZULU!" repeatedly at the man.

He then takes his assegai and hurls it at the ninja who ducks down and narrowly avoided having become a ninja-kabob.

Getting back up the ninja stands his ground as the Zulu charges him, the ninja holds his ground and when the Zulu comes within a few feet of him he raises one of his sai to block a thrust from the iklwa.

With a simple twist the iklwa is thrown right out of the Zulu's grip and the ninja follows through with a thrust only for the Zulu to bring his shield up and succeeds in blocking the attack.

The two warriors become locked in a test of strength and thanks to the Zulu's larger size he manages to shove the ninja down to the ground while making him drop his sai in the process.

The African warrior then draws his axe and brings it down onto the ninja's face only for the black-clad warrior to roll out of the way. The ninja then takes out his kusarigama before dashing away a few feet to create some distance between them to spin his chain weapon.

With his axe, the Zulu warrior charges furiously after the ninja as he attempts to spin his kusarigama around and viciously swings his axe in a horizontal manner prompting the ninja to halt his spin and bring the sickle end to intercept the incoming axe.

The Zulu attempts to overpower his opponent again using his brute strength but the ninja maneuvers his sickle and forces it downward causing the Zulu's axe wielding arm to become pinned to the ground.

With this opportunity the ninja takes the ball end of the kusarigama and slams it hard against the Zulu's back making the larger man cry out in pain.

Letting go of his axe the Zulu then backhands the ninja sending the Japanese warrior staggering into the tall grass before vanishing.

With his opponent gone, the Zulu scoops up his axe and makes his way into the tall grass to stalk his prey.

He is unaware however that the ninja is only a few feet behind him with his katana in hand, making his way towards the unaware Zulu the ninja goes to raise his ninjato high but he steps on a twig.

Alerted to his prey's presence the Zulu turns around while swinging his axe and manages to slice into the ninja's chest.

Hearing his opponent's muffled shouts of pain the Zulu follows through with another slash only for the ninja to block it with his sword.

The ninja, knowing he can't win in terms of strength kicks the Zulu in the chest making the man stagger backwards he quickly lunges forward and slices the ishlangu in half while kicking the axe out of his grip.

Grunting in anger the Zulu draws his iwisa and goes in to bash the smaller man's head in. Seeing the club come down the ninja sidesteps and swings the katana managing to get another blow that cuts deep into the Zulu warrior's side.

Despite the intense pain the Zulu spins around and with his iwisa he manages to strike the ninja with a powerful blow on his side making the man scream in pain having broken a few ribs.

Filled with bravado the African warrior then lunges at the ninja and pushes him with all his might. The ninja is left helpless as he cannot do anything and is eventually shoved off a small cliff that sees them landing in front of a small pond.

Both warriors roll out of the way and stand with their respective weapons in hand. They circle each other as the Zulu shouts out ''ZULU!" in an attempt to frighten the smaller man who remains unafraid of the display.

With a final charge, both warriors barrel towards each other and swing their respective weapons.

The Zulu swings both his iwisa and axe hoping to kill the ninja but the smaller man ducks under the attack and swings his katana downwards with such speed the Zulu's legs were sliced off at the knee sending the African warrior crashing to the ground a broken heap.

With his legs severed, the Zulu warrior can only cry in a mix of pain and anger as he tries to crawl away. His opponent crippled, the ninja then followed through by swinging his katana and decapitates the once mighty Zulu warrior sending the head rolling into the pond.

Sheathing his katana, the ninja nods before disappearing into the tall grass.

XXXXXX

Winner: Ninja

 **Ninja:** **523**

Katana: 165

Kusarigama: 196

Fukiya & Shuriken: 1

Sai: 161

 **Zulu:** **477**

Zulu Axe: 144

Iklwa: 195

Assegai:10

Iwisa: 128

 **X-Factors**

Training: 93/Training: 92

Ferocity: 84/Ferocity: 89

Killer Instinct: 91/Killer Instinct: 91

Intimidation: 91/Intimidation: 90

Endurance: 87/Endurance: 91

Physicality: 90/Physicality: 87

 _Following a battle between two very different warriors, it would be the ninja who comes out on top with over 52.3% of the victories. His superior forged weapons and his stealth allowed him to take the mighty Zulu down. The Zulu however proved to be a dangerous opponent as his comparable skills as a close range fighter kept him close behind with 47.7%._

''Interesting result, I honestly thought the Zulu would've won due to the ninja being a mainly ambush type of warrior. I can see why the ninja won because he was the more skilled melee fighter.'' DAM commented.

''Makes sense, if you're able to attack and kill the other guy before he can even hear you well, you win.'' Zivon said.

''The ninja adds another win to his current record. People think he isn't winning a lot of fights but this proves he can defeat certain opponents.'' Demigod added.

''Congratulations to Japan's master of stealth, the ninja.'' Rice Man concluded.

(The ninja is seen laying in the tall grass watching as several other Zulus arrive at the scene. Seeing their dead brother they shout in anger as the ninja takes off deeper into the tall grass. He has claimed the Zulu's axe and iklwa as souvenirs of the battle.)


	17. Italian Mafia vs Russian Bratva

**A/N:** Hey guys it's the Rice Man here. I just want to say to the people who follow this fic I apologize for the delay. I have a lot of things going on in my life that it prevented from working on this fic. We've focused mostly on ancient battles on this one but this episode will be a modern battle between two highly feared and dangerous criminal organizations. Sit back and enjoy!

XXXXXX

Italian Mafia: The Italian-American criminal society who control criminal vices from the mean streets of New York to Los Angeles.

(Mafia hitmen are seen casually walking up to a restaurant owned by their rival Irish mob. They pull out MP5s and open fire killing everyone inside.)

vs.

Russian Bratva: Mother Russia's cold-blooded criminals who's brutality make them feared around the globe.

(Several Bratva hitmen beat up a Chechen rival in an alleyway. One Russians pulls put his Colt M1911 and empties the magazine into the man.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_ _ **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two highly feared and dangerous organized crime groups._

 **Italian Mafia**

Circa: 2000

Height: 5'10''

Weight: 170 lbs.

Force size: 3,000

Crimes: Racketeering, Fraud

 **Russian Bratva**

Circa: 2002

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 185 lbs.

Force size: 300,000

Crimes: Human Trafficking, Counterfeiting

''Holy crap boys, today on DW: Alternate Matches we are going into another modern battle and this time we are pitting the Italian mafia against the Russian Bratva.'' DeadAliveManiac started off.

''I know, this is a crazy match-up and thanks to Rice Man's extensive research we have finally found the arsenal the Italians in this modern day use. So it's going to be a very interesting and brutal match indeed.'' Zivon96 said.

''Who do you two side with?'' Asked PFC Rice Man.

''Honestly PFC, I gotta give this one to the Italian Mafia. They are some serious street fighters just like the Russians, but to them street fighting is an art and I think their viciousness will be a helping factor.'' Zivon said giving his opinion.

'Well, I think the Russian Bratva will win because they are the more brutal group in this fight. Plus they have more members and are just as good street fighters.'' MKDemigodZ-Warrior countered.

''Two highly feared, dangerous, influential and overall deadly criminal organizations meet for the first time not as allies, but as enemies. Let's get this started.'' Rice Man concluded.

 _The Italian mafiosos controlled their turf with an arsenal of mixed improvised and military-grade hardware._

Melee: Aluminum Baseball Bat

Short Range: Beretta M9

Mid-Range: Heckler & Koch MP5A3

Long Range: ArmaLite AR-15

Explosive: Car Bomb

 _In turn, the Russian thugs carried with them weapons of the Eastern Bloc and of American origins._

Melee: Hunting Knife

Short Range: Colt M1911A1

Mid-Range: Skorpion vz. 61

Long Range: AKS-74

Explosive: RGD-5

 _When these criminals came up close and personal with their rivals they brought two different means of beating and slashing their enemies into submission. The Italian mafia aluminum baseball bat and the Bratva hunting knife._

 _The team now reviews the testing of both weapons in their original debuts and it doesn't take long for them to come to a final decision._

''Although the baseball bat's aluminum would make it hit you harder than wood and can cause crazy trauma on the body I have to go with the hunting knife on this one.'' DAM said.

''The bat only causes blunt force trauma which isn't suitable to kill anywhere on the body than the head. The knife however with it's blade has a much larger surface area in which it can kill whether it stabs you in the gut, heart or even the head.'' Zivon seconded.

''Well, I suppose but the baseball bat has more range so I'm giving it my edge.'' Demigod countered.

''I don't know what you're talking about Demigod but I am giving this all to the knife for the same reasons that Zivon had provided.'' Rice Man concluded.

 _In melee weapons, the edge goes to the Russian Bratva for their hunting knife._

 _For short range weapons, these gangs brought into play two world-renowned pistols. The Italian mafia Beretta M9 and the Bratva Colt M1911A1._

 _The team reviews testing of the pistols in their debut episodes and like melee weapons it doesn't take them long to come to a decision._

''The Colt may have the bigger round in this but the Beretta has more bullets in it's magazine and less recoil. It gets my edge.'' DAM started.

''I have to agree. Edge Beretta.'' Zivon said.

''The Beretta is the more modern pistol which is why I give it my edge.'' Demigod quipped.

''The Beretta has more rounds, lesser recoil which allows for better follow up shots. Edge Beretta M9.'' Concluded Rice Man.

 _In short range weapons, the edge goes to the Italian Mafia for their Beretta M9._

 _For mid-range weapons, these criminals came lavishly equipped with two high-powered submachine guns to annihilate the competition. The Italian mafia H &K MP5A3 and the Bratva Skorpion vz. 61._

''After looking up the specifications of both weapons I have to give it all to the MP5, larger magazine, longer range and can be very modular.'' DAM quipped.

''The Skorpion's only advantage is it's faster firing rate. Other than that it has nothing else that helps it. MP5 all the way.'' Zivon seconded.

''Well, I suppose but the Skorpion is smaller which means it's concealable. I give it my edge.'' Demigod countered.

''You have no idea what you're talking about. The MP5 like DAM said has range, a larger magazine and it's higher muzzle velocity means it can put people down faster so it gets my edge.'' Rice Man finished.

 _In mid-range weapons, the edge goes to the Italian Mafia for their Heckler & Koch MP5A3._

 _When street fights went out to long range, these criminals relied on highly popular assault rifles to take enemies down from a distance._

 _Since we've seen the AR-15 and the AK weapons family countless times, we will let the panel review the testing of both weapons in their debut appearances. Which is it boys?_

''Like what the narrator said, we've seen these weapons so many times before and usually we side with the more accurate AR, however, we are calling this comparison as a draw. The other three will explain.'' DAM yawned.

''These two weapons are highly popular for separate reasons. The AR is accurate and the AKS-74 is robust. take it away Rice Man.'' Zivon said looking at the prior-serviceman.

''The AR is more accurate, has more range compared to the AK's reliability and take down power. However, if you take care of the AR it will be just as reliable as the AK weapons family and the AK can be pretty darn accurate as well so we have to call this a draw.'' Rice Man concluded before turning to face Demigod. ''Don't say anything Demigod I know what you're gonna say and that is you're automatically giving it to the AR for accuracy.''

Demigod opened his mouth to counter Rice Man's argument but decided against it knowing that he has nothing to counter the prior-serviceman. ''Well, I suppose.''

 _In long range weapons, it's an even comparison._

XXXXXX

 _Finally, we now move on to the final weapons comparison between two highly potent and deadly explosive weapons. The Italians bring in the car bomb and the Russians bring the RGD-5._

 _The team reviews the testing of the weapons in their first appearances and come to a brief discussion before deciding an edge._

''Although the car bomb has the bigger payload, the RGD-5 allows the user to move around freely and you can carry multiple, unless you have multiple cars for the bomb.'' DAM said.

''The bomb needs to be set up in advance and is a stationary weapon. A trained K9 can sniff that thing out. Edge RGD-5.'' Zivon added.

''I give it to the RGD for freedom of movement despite it's smaller payload.'' Demigod quipped.

''The car bomb's chance for collateral damage makes it too dangerous, it can even kill you if you don't get out of it's field of fire. RGD-5 takes this.'' Concluded Rice Man.

 _In explosive weapons, the Russian Bratva take the edge with their RGD-5._

 _Coming up, Metal Harbinger gauges the x-factors and then our battle between two criminal organizations begins!_

XXXXXX

 _Welcome back to the fight club, here we reviewed the lethal arsenals used by two criminal organizations to decide who is the deadliest warrior._

 _For melee weapons, the Bratva's hunting knife proved more pratical and useful than the Italian mafia's aluminum baseball bat._

''The knife as a blade, and blades equal more options and it has a larger surface area in which it kills on the human body.'' DAM explained.

 _Edge: Russian Bratva_

 _For short range weapons, the Italian mafia's Beretta M9 was proven more deadly and overall better than the Bratva's Colt M1911A1._

''Larger magazine, more range and lesser recoil. The edge goes to the Italians.'' Zivon said.

 _Edge: Italian Mafia_

 _For mid-range weapons, the Italian mafia's H &K MP5A3 proved more accurate than the Bratva's Skorpion vz. 61._

''The MP5 has the larger magazine and more range. Two pros against one so it's self-explanatory.'' Demigod said.

 _Edge: Italian Mafia_

 _For long range weapons, the Italian mafia's AR-15 and Bratva's AKS-74 proved to be equally effective._

''The AR has more range and is more accurate while the AKS-74 has reliability and take down power going for it. However, note that the AR can be just as reliable as the AKS if properly cared for. Other than that it's even since they both have two pros each.'' Rice Man explained.

 _Edge: Even_

 _And finally, for explosive weapons the Bratva's RGD-5 proved more mobile and controlled than the Italian mafia's car bomb._

''For mobility, concealable and you can carry more than one the RGD-5 takes this one.'' DAM concluded.

 _Edge: Russian Bratva_

 _And now the x-factors will be handled by computer wizz Metal Harbinger._

''Let's get this started. First and foremost it's training and the Russians take it with a 79 compared to the Italians' 63.''

''Brutality is up next and the Bratva have a 90 to the Italians' 82.''

''For influence it's dead even between these two with a 92 because they both control criminal vices in the U.S., Canada, and Australia.''

''Logistics between these two will be an 80 each. They're well-funded and can get whatever they feel like.''

''Next up is dominance and the Bratva have a 90 compared to the Italians' 89.''

''Last is discipline and the Italians take the lead with an 87 to the Bratva's 85.''

 _Metal has now finished gauging the x-factors of these two organizations. He will now run the simulator one-thousand times in a duel to the death. The battle will pit 5 Italian mafia hitmen against 5 Russian Bratva hitmen._

''In the end, only one criminal organization will be victorious, let's see who's top dog.'' Metal said pressing the button.

XXXXXX

The battle begins in the evening scene of Los Angeles, California. The camera shows us an Italian restaurant called ''Mama Milan's Fine Italian cuisine and Pizzeria''.

Since it's a holiday the restaurant had closed early and inside the dining room we see 5 Italian mobsters sitting at a table playing cards. Recently the Russian Bratva have been trying to buy the restaurant from the Italians but they have been refusing to sell to the Russians.

''Honestly, I thought us and the Russians were on good terms but they've been acting like jackasses lately.'' One of the mobsters snorted.

''Tell me about it, now with that Russian restaurant down the street it's been eating into our profits. No point in striking them though because we can't get into another gang war.'' Said another.

''Yeah, not since the Triads killed off our brothers in New York while the Korean mafia took out another group of ours.'' The first mobster said sadly.

 **Italian Mafia: 5**

In the parking lot of the restaurant we see two cars drive into it. The two cars find a spot to park and from them emerge 5 Russian Bratva hitmen. Since the Italians haven't sold their restaurant to them and have cut off relations the Russians decided that the only way to convince the Italians is to attack them first.

 **Russian Bratva: 5**

Two Russians were armed with AKS-74s, one armed with a Skorpion while the boss carried an RGD-5 grenade. The Russians make their way towards the front window of the restaurant and the leader looks inside and spots the Italians eating and chatting. Soon four of the Italians get up to grab their weapons in the back so they can head out leaving one at the table.

''Okay men, tonight will end with these wise-guy Italians dead understood?'' The boss said to his men.

''You got it boss.'' One of the hitmen said.

The Bratva boss takes his RGD-5 and pulls the pin. He then lops it hard through the window with enough force to shatter it.

Hearing the glass shatter the lone Italian hears something hit the floor. Looking down he spots the grenade rolling towards him.

''Holy shit, grenade!" He attempts to jump out of the way but is too late as the grenade goes off. The initial blast sending him hitting a wall, dead from shrapnel.

 **Italian Mafia: 4 - Russian Bratva: 5**

''What the hell was that?!" The Mafia boss shouted.

The remaining Italians scoop up their weapons and head back towards the dining room and upon entering it the Russians open fire from the window causing the Italians to suddenly duck down for cover.

One Italian armed with an AR-15 opens fire on the Russians while the others fire back with their Berettas and MP5s.

''Kill those Italians!'' The Bratva boss ordered.

A Bratva hitmen storms into the restaurant followed by another but he is killed when multiple rounds from the Italian wielding the AR-15 shoots him multiple times in the chest.

 **Italian Mafia: 4 - Russian Bratva: 4**

 _''Shit, they killed Sergei.''_ The Bratva boss thought as he dashes into the restaurant narrowly avoiding the ensuing gunfire.

He turns to face his two men who remain outside and motions for them to come in as well while he draws his Colt M1911A1. He peeks out from behind cover and spots an MP5 wielding Italian peek out from his own cover and drops the Italian with several rounds to the face.

 **Italian Mafia: 3 - Russian Bratva: 4**

''Goddammit, we can't stay here let's get out of here!" The Mafia boss ordered and the remaining Italians made a break for the back exit but not before he scoops up his man's MP5.

Seeing the Italians run the Russians decide to give chase and run after their rivals.

As the Italians approach the back exit one decides to stay behind and cover his Caporegime and boss's escape. He takes cover behind a trash bin and takes his Beretta out and aims it down the hallway.

Hearing footsteps he cocks his gun and sees one of the Russians run from around the corner. He opens fire and hits the Russian several times in the chest before delivering the final round through his throat dropping him for good.

 **Italian Mafia: 3 - Russian Bratva: 3**

With his pistol clicking empty he pulls out another magazine to reload it but he fails to see a Skorpion emerge from the corner and the submachine gun opens fire on him hitting his carotid artery and sending him to the floor.

''Gotcha'' The Bratva hitman thought.

The remaining Russians run out through the corner and run up to the Italian who was now choking on his blood and struggling to stop the bleeding.

''See you.'' One of the Russians said as he takes his Colt and fires a single round into the Italian's forehead.

 **Italian Mafia: 2 - Russian Bratva: 3**

With the deed done, the Russians head out the back door which takes them to the rear parking lot. They look around for a moment before they hear a car rev up. The last two Italians begin driving out of the restaurant's parking lot while narrowly avoiding the countless civilians who were fleeing from the ensuing chaos.

''There they are! Quick let's get a car and chase them down.'' Ordered the Bratva boss as they make their way to a motorcycle. ''Vasili take the mustang.''

The Bratva boss and his underboss hop onto the motorcycle and start it up as the other takes the mustang and as soon as he starts the car he is killed in an exploding fireball.

 **Italian Mafia: 2 - Russian Bratva: 2**

''Son of a bitch!'' The Bratva boss cried out in surprise.

''There's no time to mourn him boss, we need to get the Italians.'' The underboss said.

Revving up the motocycle, the Russians hightail it out of the lot and begin their car chase for the Italians. The Mafia boss looks into his rearview mirror and spots the Russians on their motorcycle dodging and weaving around other cars while speeding towards them.

''Take care of them Giovanni.'' Ordered the Mafia boss.

Complying with his boss's ordered the soldato takes his MP5 and aims at the rear window and opens fire shattering the glass.

Seeing this the Bratva boss manuevers the motorcycle around several more cars before he manages to pull up beside the Italians. The other Bratva takes his AKS-74 and opens fire on the car and manages to kill the caporegime in a salvo of lead.

 **Italian Mafia: 1 - Russian Bratva: 2**

With this kill the Russians back off and watch on as the car begins to swerve out of control.

''Fuck!" The Mafia boss screamed as his caporegime's blood splatters all over his face.

Unable to see he lets go of the steering wheel and the vehicle swerves on the road before crashing into a batting cage.

The Russians watch on for a moment across the street before getting off the bike. They make their way towards the wrecked car and only find the dead caporegime in the passenger seat.

''Split up and find him.'' The Bratva boss said as the two of them make their way into the batting cage.

The Bratva underboss walks into a room filled with boxes containing baseball bats. Taking his AKS-74 he cautiously moves through the room. Unknown to him the Mafia boss was around the corner waiting for him, an aluminum bat in hand.

Just as the Russian turns the corner the Italian swings his bat downwards making the Russian drop his rifle. Before the Russian could do anything the Italian thrusts the bat forward striking the Russian hard in the gut.

He follows up with an upward swing hitting the Russian in the chin making him groan in pain and swings his bat horizontally hitting the Russian in the temple and knocking him against the wall.

He finishes him off with one, powerful downwards swing right on the crown of the skull fracturing it and killing him.

 **Italian Mafia: 1 - Russian Bratva: 1**

The Italian boss sneers at the corpse before he turns and heads out into a hallway connected to the batting cage. He is however, immediately jumped from the Russian boss and is tossed against a wall.

The Bratva boss takes out his hunting knife and starts a flurry of slashes directed at his opponent's throat. The Italian manages to dodge the attacks and brings his bat up to block the blows.

The knife strikes the bat sending the sounds of metal clashing echoing through the hallway and both men begin a battle of strength as they attempt to shove the other man down.

Eventually the Italian manages to overpower the Russian thanks to his longer bat and effortlessly swats the blade out of the man's hands. The Italian raises his bat high to hit the Russian but the Russian lunges forward and tackles him to the ground.

Straddling his opponent the Russian begins to viciously beat the Italian's face in.

The Italian tries in vain to reach his bat but the Russian pins grabs his hand and pins it to the ground and continuously beats him. However, the Italian manages to kick his feet upwards and hits the Russian's back making him jerk forward.

With this opportunity, the Italian pushes the Russian off of him and gets up to his feet. He rushes over to the counter and opens it revealing his caporegime's MP5.

The Russian recovers from the attack and scoops up his knife and dashes towards the Italian.

Taking the weapon, the Italian quickly turns and opens fire on the Russian who failed to react quickly and he finds himself jerking with each bullet striking his body.

Soon the MP5 clicks empty and the Italian watches his rival fall to the ground, a lead-filled and bloody mess.

 **Italian Mafia: 1 - Russian Bratva: 0**

He watches as a massive pool of blood forms under the Russian and taking a deep breath, he lets out a sigh before looking at the camera with a smile.

XXXXXX

Winner: Italian Mafia

 **Italian Mafia: 504**

Aluminum Baseball Bat: 1

Beretta M9: 26

Heckler & Koch MP5A3: 187

ArmaLite AR-15: 198

Car Bomb: 92

 **Russian Bratva:** **496**

Hunting Knife: 2

Colt M1911A1: 10

Skorpion vz. 61: 95

AKS-74: 198

RGD-5: 191

 **X-Factors**

Training: 63/Training: 79

Brutality: 82/Brutality: 90

Influence: 92/Influence: 92

Logistics: 80/Logistics: 80

Dominance: 89/Dominance: 90

Discipline: 87/Discipline: 85

 _After a brutal and vicious battle between two of earth's deadliest criminal organizations, it would be the Italian Mafia who wins with a narrow 50.4% compared to the Russian Bratva's 49.6%. It was largely in part thanks to their superior pistol and submachine gun as well as their accurate AR-15. The Russians however, did not let the Italians win without sacrifice due to them having the better melee weapon and their mobile RGD-5 as well as their comparable AKS-74. Both rifles were the deadliest weapons overall._

''The Italians managed to pull it off because while the Russians can be vicious in a street fight, the Italians proved they can match them in that factor plus their more accurate weaponry helped in the end.'' DAM explained.

''I knew it was going to be a razor thin battle. The Italians just had those minor weapon pros going for them and their more powerful car bomb.'' Zivon added.

''Well, I still think the Russians are the more trained group. Eh.'' A disappointed Demigod said.

''The Russians gave the Italians pure hell throughout the simulations. In the battle between two violent organizations, the more violent one won. Good job La Cosa Nostra, you are the deadliest criminals in this fight.'' Rice Man concluded with a nod.

(The Italian boss is seen riding on the motorcycle the Bratva had chased them earlier in. He rides up to a phone booth and hops into it. He goes into thought for a moment and with a wicked smile, picks up the phone and begins dialing a number in hopes that the Yakuza, Triads and Korean mafia would like to get in on the action.)

XXXXXX

 **A/N:** For those wondering where I got the information on the weapons the Italian Mafia used in this fight. It is thanks to super extensive research, internet sources and movies that featured the 21st century mafia I was able to compile the necessary information. For those who might disagree with this fight that's fine but it's my opinion. Until next time! Remember any fight suggestions you have for the main DW fic let me know in a PM or review and any particular match-up for this fic as well!


	18. Mughal Warrior vs Viking

Mughal Warrior: The fierce Islamic conqueror of India who forced even the mighty Rajputs to convert to Islam.

(A Mughal warrior clashes with a Rajput and dodges a swing from the man's khanda. He takes his talwar and swings it cutting deep into the rajput's face.)

vs.

Viking: The savage and ferocious behemoth who plundered and pillaged ancient Europe.

(A Viking duels with a much smaller opponent who tries to thrust his sword into the Scandanavian's gut. The Viking takes his Dane axe and brings it down on the man's shoulder nearly cleaving him in half.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_ _ **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two warriors who conquered and crush all who stood before them._

 **Mughal Warrior**

Circa: 1600 A.D.

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Kavacha Plated Mail, Steel Helmet, Dhal Shield

 **Viking**

Circa: 1000 A.D.

Height: 5'11''

Weight: 180 lbs.

Armor: Riveted Chainmail, Spectacled Steel Helmet, Circular Wooden Shield w/ Iron Boss

''We've got a pretty good fight today on DW: Alternate Matches boys. We have to famed warriors who conquered and destroyed everyone they crossed paths with. On one end you have the Mughal who conquered India and ruled for over 400 years. They even kicked the Rajput's ass. Then you have the Viking who came from the icy north and pillaged ancient Europe with an unmatched ferocity.'' DeadAliveManiac started off.

''I have to give my edge to the Viking in this fight gents. He has weapons that can definitely pierce through the Mughal's armor and his weapons pack incredible force and that ferocious and savage attitude is gonna help him.'' Zivon96 explained.

''Well, I suppose but the Mughal has the better long range weapon and is a well-trained warrior fighting for a better reason.'' MKDemigodZ-Warrior countered.

''Two famed conquering warriors, almost similar armor and are some very ferocious warriors. Let's see who takes the fight.'' PFC Rice Man concluded

 _The Islamic conquerors came equipped with a lethal arsenal that allowed them to rule for 400 years._

Short Range: Talwar

Mid-Range: Mughal Mace

Long Range: North Indian Composite Bow

Special: Bichuwa

 _In turn, the savage raider from the frigid north came into battle with weapons that allowed him to cut down all opposition._

Short Range: Viking Longsword

Mid-Range: Dane Axe

Long Range: Boar Spear

Special: Skeggox

 _When these warriors came up close with their enemies, they brought with them two drastically different blades. The Mughal talwar and the Viking's longsword._

 _The team now reviews the testing of both swords in their debut episodes before coming to a discussion. Let's see what they say._

''Honestly, I have to give the edge to the talwar because it has sheer cutting power and sabers usually best their straight-bladed counterparts.'' DAM said.

''Sadly DAM I have to disagree and give it to the Viking's longsword because he can easily thrust and slash with ease while the talwar can thrust, it's primarily a slashing weapon and that won't do well against the Viking's riveted chainmail.'' Zivon countered.

''Well, I suppose the Viking's longsword takes the edge.'' Demigod said.

''In my opinion though I think I'll call this one a draw. One has reach and can thrust and slash with ease while the other cuts deeper into the body. The Viking has to worry about the plated portion of the Kavacha.'' Rice Man concluded.

 _In short range weapons, it's an even comparison._

 _Moving on to mid-range weapons, these warriors brought two very different weapons they used to bludgeon and hack their enemies._

 _The team now reviews the testing of both the Mughal mace and the Dane axe in their various appearances and it doesn't take long for them to come to a decision._

''This is an easy one, the Mughal mace will have no problem destroying the Viking even through his chainmail but it's a bludgeoning weapon. The Dane axe will definitely leave more than a mark on the Mughal's armor.'' DAM explained.

''The Dane axe makes you look like a train ran you over. That damage alone wins me over every time.'' Zivon seconded.

''Well, I suppose you're both right but the axe is really slow.'' Demigod said.

''Bladed weapons beat bludgeoning weapons a majority of the time. The axe has my edge.'' Rice Man concluded.

 _In mid-range weapons, the edge goes to the Viking for the Dane axe._

 _When the battle went out to long range, these warriors relied on very different methods of taking foes down from a distance._

 _The team now reviews the testing of the Mughal's composite bow and the Viking's boar spear in their previous appearances and it doesn't take long to come to an edge._

''Easy, the bow has range and with the skill the Mughals used it there's no chance for the Viking at long range.'' DAM said.

''The boar spear is really impressive indeed but the Mughal's greater skill with his weapons takes it.'' Zivon seconded.

''Well, I suppose but the Viking can throw two spears at once.'' Demigod inquired.

''Doesn't matter if he can throw two spears. The Mughal's bow provides range the spears wish they had and can easily pierce the riveted chainmail.'' Rice Man concluded.

 _In long range weapons, the edge goes to the Mughal warrior for the North Indian composite bow._

XXXXXX

 _Now, for special weapons these warriors brought two different blades weapons to slice, hack and sever their enemies. The Mughal's bichuwa dagger and the Viking's skeggox bearded axe._

''Both weapons allow for fast movement thanks to their concealability, however with the bichuwa it has more blade, more blade equals more kills and options.'' DAM said.

''I like the skeggox for it's speed, but you mainly hack away with that weapon so I'm giving this one to the bichuwa.'' Zivon added.

''Well, I suppose.'' Demigod said.

''One thing the bichuwa has over the skeggox is this, thrusting and that will allow the Mughal to pierce the riveted chainmail, it will be difficult but he can still pierce the armor unlike the skeggox.'' Rice Man concluded.

 _In special weapons, the edge goes to the Mughal warrior for the bichuwa._

 _And finally, we now compare these warriors' suit of armor with the Mughal's kavacha plated mail against the Viking's riveted chainmail._

''No brainer here, the Viking's riveted chainmail will protect him against not only slashes, but thrusting weapons as well. The Mughal however, is incorporating plates in his armor and his shield isn't made of wood.'' DAM started off.

''I am giving it to the Mughal based on the fact that he has plates in his armor adding an extra level of protecting against thrusting weapons.'' Zivon seconded.

''Well, I suppose but every weapon the Viking has can pierce the Mughal armor.'' Demigod said.

''For the addition of steel plates in his armor and a metal shield, the Mughal takes the edge. A very slight one though.'' Rice Man concluded.

 _In armor, the Mughal warrior takes a narrow edge for his kavacha plated mail._

XXXXXX

 _Welcome back to the fight club, here we tested the weapons wielded by two ferocious conquering warriors to decide who is deadliest._

 _For short range weapons, the blades of these two warriors, the talwar and longsword proved to be equally effective._

''These two weapons can slash and thrust with no difficulties. The amount of damage they can cause is extraordinary. Plus they'll have difficulties with the opposing armor.'' DAM explained.

 _Edge: Even_

 _For mid-range weapons, the Viking's Dane axe hacked and destroyed the Mughal's mace._

''Bladed weapons beat bludgeoning weapons almost ten times out of time. The amount of trauma the axe cause helps it in the long run.'' Zivon explained.

 _Edge: Viking_

 _For long range weapon, the Mughal's composite bow proved deadlier than the Viking's boar spear._

''For range and armor piercing power the Mughal's composite bow will take the edge.'' Rice Man explained.

 _Edge: Mughal Warrior_

 _For special weapons, the Mughal's bichuwa decapitated the Viking's skeggox._

''The bichuwa has more blade and more blades equal more options and kills. Quite simple honestly.'' DAM said.

 _Edge: Mughal Warrior_

 _And finally, for armor the Mughal's kavacha plated mail proved more effective than the Viking's riveted chainmail._

''Well, I suppose. The Mughal does have plates in his armor making it more protective but I still think the Viking's weapons can break through it.'' Demigod concluded.

 _Edge: Mughal Warrior_

 _And now Metal Harbinger, our resident computer wizz will gauge the x-factors._

''First and foremost it's training and I think we all know who takes this one. The Mughal gets a 96 to the Viking's 81.''

''Second is endurance and both warriors will have a 90 each. They used weapons that required a lot of physical strength to wield which isn't easy.''

''For ferocity the Mughal leads with a 94 to the Viking's 89. They forced people to convert to Islam or die.''

''Next up is physicality and both are tied with a 91 each. They wore heavy armor and again, used weapons that required great strength.''

''For killer instinct the Viking was born a killer and had no fear of dying on the battlefield. He has a 100 to the Mughal's 92.''

''Last but not least, we have intimidation. I had to make this one even because on on end, you have a group of big, blonde haired guys with huge axes ready to charge you and you have the Mughals who made you convert to Islam or you'll die. 95 each.''

 _Metal Harbinger has finished gauging the x-factors, now he will run the simulator one-thousand times in a duel to the death._

 _Who will win between two feared conquering warriors?_

''In the end, only one man will remain standing, let's see who wins it all.'' Metal said before hitting the enter key.

XXXXXX

In the outskirts of the Mughal capital Agra we see a lone Mughal patrolling the outer forest. Recently his brethren have encountered a group of unknown warriors from the frigid north and he has decided to head out to join the battle.

In hand strapped to his back he carries his mace while in hand he has his bow and on his side sheathed his talwar.

He hears rustling of leaves ahead and looks forward and spots a big, burly figure emerge from the brush. Out of the brush comes a man with long, blonde hair and a long beard carrying a longsword in hand.

The Mughal and Viking come to a halt as they spot each other and begin staring the other down.

After a few minutes the Viking takes his skeggox and begins beating it against his shield while shouting at the Islamic warrior hoping to intimidate him.

Undeterred, the Mughal takes an arrow and strings it onto his bow and takes aim at the Viking. Unleashing the arrow he sends it flying straight at the Viking but the norseman only raises his shield and manages to intercept the arrow.

Taking his skeggox he then places his shield in front of him and begins charging his adversary.

Seeing this, the Mughal tosses his arrow aside and draws his talwar and shield to wait patiently for the Viking to come.

However, due to the Viking's larger size he hits the Mughal with such force that it knocks him off his feet and sends him falling to the ground. With his opponent down the Viking quickly brings his skeggox down onto the Islamic warrior only for him to raise his dhal to block the blow.

The Viking takes his skeggox and goes in for another hack but the Mughal rolls out of the way and get back to his feet. He then swings his talwar and manages to hit the norseman in his side but the blow was blocked by the riveted chainmail.

Growling in annoyance, the Viking swings his shield and knocks the talwar from his foe's grip and follows through with an overhead swing with his skeggox.

The Mughal effortlessly dodges the attack and takes his mace and swings it horizontally and lands a blow on the Viking's side making the man grunt in pain.

Aggravated, the Viking does a 360 degrees swing with his skeggox but the Mughal swings his mace as well and strikes the skeggox with enough power to knock the beared axe out of the Viking's hand.

The Viking watches on as the Mughal raises his mace and with his wooden shield, raises it to block the blows from the mace but the sheer power of the weapon sends him falling on his behind.

The Mughal gives the Viking repeated blows but each attack was blocked from the wooden shield. The Islamic warrior begins to feel winded from the swings and stops momentarily to catch his breath.

Seeing this the Viking unsheathes his longsword, then swings his shield sideways causing the Mughal to lose his mace and follows suit with an upwards thrusts upward getting the Mughal in his ear.

Crying out in pain, the Mughal takes his hidden bichuwa in his sleeve and thrusts it into the Viking's forearm causing the norseman to drop his sword.

Freed from the pain of the sword cutting into his ear, the Mughal runs over to where his talwar laid and scoops it and his shield up and begins to retreat. Now very pissed off, the Viking yanks the bichuwa out of his arm and runs over to a nearby tree to get both his boar spear and axe he had stashed there and gives chase.

The Mughal runs into an open meadow and turns to see the Viking following him. The raider takes his spear and hurls it at the Islamic warrior who effortlessly dodges the projectile.

Now left with his Dane axe, the Viking charges the Mughal and brings the axe down in hopes of chopping the Mughal's head in half but the Islamic warrior dodges to the side and swings his talwar, again the riveted chainmail does it's job of protecting it's wearer.

The blow only serves to further anger the Viking who bashes the Mughal away with his shield sending the man stumbling sideways. He follows through with a sideways swing that hits the Mughal's helmet knocking it off and kicks the man in the gut sending him falling to the ground.

Now that his opponent was wide open from the blows, he takes his axe in both hands and goes to bring the axe down onto the Mughal's exposed face but the Islamic warrior summons enough energy to rolls out of the way.

Talwar in hand, he brings it down onto the Viking's wrist and severs his hand. Screaming in pure terror and pain the Viking looks at his bleeding stump in horror before the Mughal swings his talwar downward slicing the Viking's left leg off at the knee.

Falling onto the ground broken mess, the Viking tries in vain to crawl away with his good hand but before he knows it he feels his helmet come off as he is turned onto his back and the last thing he sees was the Mughal bringing his saber down onto his face. The blade cutting his head literally in half at the bridge of the nose.

With his challenger dead, the Mughal takes a deep breath before raising his bloodied saber into the air and gives a loud cry of victory.

XXXXXX

Winner: Mughal Warrior

 **Mughal Warrior:** **529**

Talwar: 187

Mughal Mace: 90

North Indian Composite Bow: 123

Bichuwa: 129

 **Viking:** **471**

Viking Longsword: 186

Dane Axe: 135

Boar Spear: 54

Skeggox: 96

 **X-Factors**

Training: 96/Training: 81

Endurance: 90/Endurance: 90

Ferocity: 94/Ferocity: 89

Physicality: 91/Physicality: 91

Killer Instinct: 92/Killer Instinct: 100

Intimidation: 95/Intimidation: 95

 **Armor Failure Rate**

Kavacha Plated Mail: 9.5% - Riveted Chainmail: 9.6%

Steel Helmet: 0.1% - Spectacled Steel Helmet: 1%

Dhal Shield: 2% - Circular Wooden Shield w/Iron Boss: 4%

 _Following a battle between two ferocious and brutal conquering warriors. It would be the Mughal who wins. He won a close contested battle with 52.9% compared to the Viking's 47.1%. It was thanks to his armor which included plates adding an extra protective layer and his composite bow. The Viking was close behind him thanks to the power of his Dane axe and his armor was just as good plus his powerful longsword._

''The Mughal won because he was the better trained warrior, had slightly better armor and his skill with his bow allowed him to truimph.'' DAM explained.

''The Viking proved to be a serious threat to the Mughal for his larger size and powerful weaponry. He almost won but came up just a tad bit short.'' Zivon added.

Well, I suppose it makes sense. Eh.'' Demigod said.

''Another factor in which helped the Mughal win was because when they conquered India, they combined their own weaponry and ways of war with those they conquered and with the diverse group of enemies he fought he was too unpredictable and diverse challenger unlike the Viking had ever seen.'' Rice Man concluded.

(Following the brutal battle against the raider. The Mughal is seen heading back to his capital and with him he carries his opponent's Dane axe. A weapon he was very impressed with and hopes the weapon makers in his army will produce the very same weapon that almost killed him.)


	19. Persian Immortal vs Han Dynasty Warrior

Persian Immortal: The Persian empire's most elite soldier whose battle prowess carved out the greatest empire ever to grace the Middle East.

(Persian Immortals are seen marching through what would be the battle of Thermopylae. They spot a defending Spartan battle formation and charge head on. One immortal runs a Hoplite through with his akinakes.)

vs.

Han Dynasty Warrior: The foot soldier of the Han Dynasty whose skill on the battlefield and early steel weapons built China's Golden Age.

(A Han soldier charges towards an enemy foot soldier and decapitates the man with a swing from his dao before one of his comrades runs another through with his qiang.)

 **WHO IS DEADLIEST?**

 _To find out, we've assembled a team of world class fighters to test history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe._

 _No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_ _ **THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**_

 _Here in our elite fight club we have gathered doctors, medical scientists and weapons experts to test out the lethal arsenals wielded by each of our combatants to determine who would win a fight between two of the most fiercest foot soldiers of the B.C. era._

 **Persian Immortal**

Circa: 500 B.C.

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 160 lbs.

Armor: Bronze Scale Mail, Gerron

 **Han Dynasty Warrior**

Circa: 206 B.C.

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 135 lbs.

Armor: Leather Lamellar, Leather Scale Helmet, Circular Bamboo Shield

''Tis a fun match we have today boys.'' DeadAliveManiac exclaimed excitedly, ''We have a battle between two warriors from the B.C. era. On one end you have the Persian Immortal who were the elite foot soldiers of the Persian empire famous for using an ingenious tactic which revolved around the typical 10,000 strong battle formations they had where if someone died, was sick or injured they would be replaced by a reservist. On the other end you have the Han Dynasty warriors who carved out the greatest dynasty ever in Chinese history.''

''It's certaintly a fun match but in the end I have to go with the Persian Immortal.'' Zivon96 said, ''He may have bronze weaponry but his armor will most likely hold against most of the Han's arsenal and I think he is the more 'elite' in this here fight gents.''

''Well, I suppose but the Han still has early steel weaponry which gives him an unmatched advantage in close range fighting.'' MKDemigodZ-Warrior countered.

''Two great warriors from the B.C. era, one has bronze weapons and armor while the other is packing early steel and leather armor. So let's commence the weapon reviews and we'll get our winner.'' PFC Rice Man concluded.

 _The Persian Immortal, the elite foot soldier of Persia marched into battle with an assortment of bronze weaponry that painted the ancient deserts in the blood of their enemies._

Short Range: Akinakes

Mid-Range: Spear

Long Range: Persian Bow

Special: Sagaris

 _And the Han warrior, the one who carved out China's Golden Age defeated all adversaries with early steel weapons._

Short Range: Dao

Mid-Range: Qiang

Long Range: Crossbow

Special: Deer Horn Knives

 _For short range combat, these two B.C. warriors cut down all enemies with two deadly blades. The Immortal with the akinakes and the Han with the dao._

 _The team reviews the testing of both weapons in their debut appearances, they then note that the akinakes will have no trouble piercing through the leather armor while the dao will have slight trouble piercing the bronze scale mail._

''We saw the dao perform against similar armor with the Jewish Zealot and there's no doubt it will fare the same against the Immortal's scale. In the end though, the metallurgy still wins me over.'' DAM said.

''Agreed, the akinakes is made of inferior material and despite going against leather armor, the dao will still last longer and outperform it in battle conditions. Edge dao.'' Zivon seconded.

Well, I suppose but I'm still giving it to the akinakes because the Immortal can just thrust through the armor and get it over with.'' Demigod said.

''The dao is the better blade here, it's steel and the scale mail won't be able to handle continued punishment from it plus the Han is an expert in swordfighting.'' Rice Man concluded.

 _In short range weapons, the edge goes to the Han Dynasty Warrior for the dao._

 _For mid-range weapons, both warriors used well-designed impaling spears. The Immortal with the Persian spear and the Han with the qiang._

 _The team now reviews the testing of both spears in action in previous episodes and after seeing this comparison has already occured, it doesn't take long to come to an edge._

''Qiang wins, range, steel spearhead and the tassel will be great help in confusing the Immortal.'' DAM said.

''Agreed 100% on that.'' Zivon seconded.

''Well, I suppose the qiang wins but it's too long.'' Demigod said.

''That qiang is going to kabob it's way through the scale mail and the Persian's heart. It gets my edge as well.'' Rice Man concluded.

 _For mid-range weapons, the edge goes to the Han Dynasty Warrior for the qiang._

 _For long range..._

The narrator could not finish what he wanted to say when DAM raised his hands interrupting him.

''Hold the phone narrator, we know what most people would say and that's the Persian bow wins for reload time and ease of use.'' DAM interrupted.

 _I guess that's true but..._

''The Persian was used to firing his bow in a mass formation and the arrowheads are flat out terrible for piercing armor. The Han's crossbow may reload slower but it packs much more power in it's shots and the bolts will easily pierce through the scale mail easy.'' Zivon added.

Demigod and Rice Man nodded in agreement while the narrator just sighs in annoyance.

 _Fine then but please let me finish my lines at least._

 _Ahem, for long range weapons, the Han Dynasty Warrior takes a unanimous edge with his crossbow._

XXXXXX

 _And last but not least, we conclude the review by looking over the favorite special weapons of these two warriors._

 _The team now reviews the testing of both the sagaris and deer horn knives in their debuts. After a brief discussion they finally come to a decision._

''Sagaris has options, reach and can easily make mince-meat of the Han armor.'' DAM inquired.

''The knives are no doubt deadly but, when going up against a longer weapon with the same amount of options they lose out. Sagaris.'' Zivon added.

''Well, I suppose.'' Demigod said.

''I want to like the knives but the sagaris just has the reach.'' Rice Man concluded.

 _In special weapons, the edge goes to the Persian Immortal for the sagaris._

 _The team now reviews the respective armor these two warriors wore into combat and after another discussion they finally come to their decision._

''These two sets of armor work well but I see both falling to the opposing warrior's arsenal. What do you guys think?'' DAM asked.

''The Persian has bronze in his armor but against the qiang, crossbow and repeated blows from the dao it won't last. The same can be said for the Han and his leather against the akinakes, spear and sagaris. Even in my book.'' Zivon said getting a nod from DAM.

''Eh.'' Demigod said unsure of what to say.

''I was going to give it to the Persian for having a metal in his armor but you make a lot of sense Zivon and persuaded me with your knowledge. Even.'' Rice Man finished.

 _In the armor category, it's an even comparison._

XXXXXX

 _Welcome back to the fight club. Here we reviewed and tested the weapons wielded by two B.C. era warriors to decide once and for all who is deadliest!_

 _For short range weapons, the Han's dao proved more reliable and overall better than the Persian's akinakes._

''Steel, superior swordsmanship and can eventually make it's way through the Persian's armor the dao takes the edge. Again, mostly because it's steel and the Han is the better swordfighter but you know.'' DAM explained.

 _Edge: Han Dynasty Warrior_

 _For mid-range weapons, the Han's qiang impaled the Persian's spear._

''For it's great length and the tassel which allows for confusion of the enemy the Han wins this category.'' Zivon explained.

 _Edge: Han Dynasty Warrior_

 _For long range weapons, the more powerful Han crossbow outshot the Persian's bow._

''Despite the slower reload time, the crossbow is firing it's bolts more powerfully and will punch a hole through the armor. The Persian was better off using his bow in a mass formation and not to mention the arrowheads suck.'' Rice Man explained.

 _Edge: Han Dynasty Warrior_

 _For special weapons, the sagaris proved more deadly than the Han's deer horn knives._

''Reach, options and will easily pierce the leather the sagaris takes this one. The knives are great especially when used to disarm but it loses this time.'' Zivon explained.

 _Edge: Persian Immortal_

 _And finally in the armor category, the Persian's bronze scale mail and Han's leather lamellar proved to be equally protective of their respective wearers._

''Both sets of armor were great during their time periods, the thing that makes this even is one is made of bronze and it's going up against early steel weapons while the leather is going up against bronze weapons. From that it makes this comparison as even.'' Rice Man concluded.

 _Edge: Even_

 _And now, Metal Harbinger will gauge the x-factors._

''Let's get this shit over with.'' Metal groaned as he takes a seat on his chair in front of the simulator.

''Training went to the Persian because during the Han dynasty you actually could buy your way out of service. 88 to an 85 respectively.''

''Second is metallurgy and this went to the Han because he packs early steel compared to the Persian's bronze weaponry. 87 and 86 each.''

''Endurance goes to the Immortal because they grew up and endured the harsher environment being the deserts of Persia so he got a 92 to the Han's 90.''

''Fourth is physicality and again, the Persian gets this with an 89 to the Han's 88 because he is wearing heavier armor.''

''For killer instinct this one had to go to the Han because they weren't exactly nice to anyone who cross their paths. They killed to expand their dynasty and conquered large portions of land. 91 to a 90 respectively.''

''Last is intimidation and this was a no-brainer. The Immortals generated an illusion that they could never be killed. 93 to an 85.''

 _Our panel has just finished reviewing the x-factors. Now they will run the simulator one-thousand times in a battle to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior._

''One B.C. era warrior will stand while the other will fall. Let's see who it is.'' Metal said pressing the button.

XXXXXX

It's a hot and searing day in the deserts of Persia and we see a lone Han warriors walking through the sand dunes. With him he carries his dao which is strapped to his side while his crossbow remains in hand while his qiang was slung over his back.

The horse tassel swaying gently in the breeze.

After much planning, his dynasty had decided to challenge the mighty Persian empire for control of west Asia and have sent it's best armies to the front. Him being part of it.

He climbs to the top of the sand dune and to his annoyance, spots more dunes in the distance. However, something in the dune opposite of him catches his eyes as a figure emerges from the other side of it.

From that spot emerges another figure, this was a man dawning bronze scale armor and in his hand he carried a bow. The revealed Persian Immortal looks on into the distance and spots the Han warrior.

Seeing his leather armor he knows that this is one of the warriors from farther east who have dared to challenge his empire. Taking an arrow he strings it onto his bow and takes aim.

Meanwhile, the Han sees what the Persian was doing and decides to ready a bolt into his crossbow.

Both warriors aim their respective bows at each other and fired. The Persian's arrow manages to strike the Han in his leather armor but harmlessly bounces off. The Immortal however, takes the bolt into his side.

Grunting from the impact, the Persian reaches for the bolt and yanks it out. Smiling have having dealt the first blow, the Han takes his qiang and charges down the dunes towards the Immortal.

The Immortal responds by taking his own spear and rushes down the sand dunes and after a moment of charging the two warriors thrust their spears at each other. Thanks to his longer qiang, the Han manages to strike the Persian in the gut but his armor manages to hold.

Turning his spear around the Persian brings the ball end onto the qiang's shaft and smashes through it and despite this setback the Han steps back and quickly draws his dao and shield from his back.

Smirking, the Persian lunges forward and goes in for a forward thrust with his spear only for the tip to be blocked by the Han's bamboo shield. A brief struggle would ensue as the Persian tries to yank his spear while the Han tries his best to keep the shield in his grip.

Soon, the Han decides to discard his shield by tossing his at the Immortal's face catching him off guard which causes the spear to come flying at him as well with the shaft hitting him square in the nose.

Now royally pissed off, the Persian draws his akinakes and his gerron strapped to his back and once again mounts a charge at the Han warrior.

Waiting patiently for his opponent, the Han jumps to the side as the Immortal comes with reach and swings his dao horizontally and manages to land a blow on the Persian's lower back. The scale mail manages to block the blow leaving the Persian merely winded.

Further agitated, the Persian then swings his shield at the Han hitting him in the sword arm which causes the dao to fly from the Chinese warrior's grip.

His opponent weaponless, the Persian goes in for a tackle but unknown to him, the Chinese soldier draws both his knives and grabs onto the Persian's shield arm. Taking one of his knives he thrusts it into the Persian's forearm making his cry out in pain and he drops his gerron.

The Persian tries to swing his akinakes at the Han but the Chinese warrior stops him and proceeds to yank the sword out of his grip and tosses it aside.

With no other options, the Persian kicks the Han in his groin making the man double over in pain. As his opponent grabs his aching scrotum the Persian takes the time to take his sagaris which was strapped to his right side and goes in to bring the axe end onto the Han's skull.

However, the Han recovers from his pain just in time and thrusts one of his knives into the Persian's gut with enough force to pierce through the armor.

Gasping in pain, the Persian tries to bring his battle axe up to attack but the Han takes his other knife and rams it through the arm wielding the sagaris, quickly taking his other knife from the Persian's gut he swings both of them in a way that slices Persian's left arm off up to the elbow.

Dropping his weapon and gasping in pain, the Persian is left defenseless as the Han thrusts his knives into his neck. The sounds of someone choking on their own blood fill the air as the Persian begins to slowly fade away and he can only watch the Han rush over to where his dao was and picks it up.

Walking back to his defeated foe, the Han gives out a war cry as he brings the dao in a diagonal swing that slices clean through the Persian's head cutting it in half diagonally sending blood everywhere.

Watching the corpse fall over, he raises his dao into the air and shouts in victory.

XXXXXX

 **Han Dynasty Warrior: 528**

Dao: 141

Qiang: 187

Crossbow: 101

Deer Horn Knives: 99

 **Persian Immortal:** **472**

Akinakes: 103

Spear: 156

Persian Bow: 39

Sagaris: 173

 **X-Factors**

Training: 85/Training: 88

Metallurgy: 87/Metallurgy: 86

Endurance: 90/Endurance: 92

Physicality: 88/Physicality: 89

Killer Instinct: 91/Killer Instinct: 90

Intimidation: 85/Intimidation: 93

 **Armor Failure Rate**

Leather Lamellar: 12% - Bronze Scale Mail: 15%

Leather Scaled Helmet: 14% - No Helmet

Circular Bamboo Shield: 3% - Gerron: 6%

 _Following a close battle between two of the B.C. era's greatest warriors. It would be the Han warrior who would prove superior as he won a close 52.8% compared to the Persian Immortal's 47.2%. It was thanks to his superior steel weaponry that allowed him to defeat the bronze weapons of the Immortal. His dao, qiang and especially his crossbow proved to be valuable assets. The Persian's sagaris however, scored more kills than three of the Han's weapons making it the deadliest in his arsenal._

''The Han had steel and he literally had more tricks up his sleeve that the Persian Immortal would never expect.'' DAM explained.

''Give the Persian credit for giving it his all throughout the simulations. He almost won against his new challenge but when things got up close, the Han's superior steel blades won the day. In the battle of the B.C. warriors, the Han proved deadlier.'' Zivon seconded.

''Well, I guess.'' Was all Demigod could say.

''I've noticed that the Persian tends to lose a lot, maybe we should keep searching for that one warrior he can defeat. I mean, it's obvious he'd defeat a gladiator so that's a no though, it was a wash to me because the Persian had bronze armor while the Han had leather but has steel weapons. Good show.'' Rice Man concluded.

(The Han is seen walking through the sand dunes following another great battle. Strapped to his side he carries the fallen Persian's akinakes and sagaris. Two weapons he can use when he and his fellow Han soldiers come and conquer Persia. Seems like this will be an easy victory for the Han dynasty.)


End file.
